


Take Our Jacket

by LampLight143



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aobajousai, Best Friends, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fukuroudani, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou Protection Squad, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Inarizaki, Injured Hinata Shouyou, Itachiyama, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Johzenji, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Original Character(s), Nekoma, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Original Character(s), Other, Parent Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Nekoma, Shiratorizawa, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Terushima Yuji - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, aone takanobu & hinata shoyo, aone takanobu is a nice friend, hinata shouyou needs help, minor cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: Hinata isn't the best with direction and sometimes gets a bit too distracted. Sometimes he is lost within the sea of people when getting around. It's been the same as far as he could remember. It's been the same patter of getting lost, waiting foe the others to find him, and when they find them they go on with their day. The first few times it had happened were because Hinata had gotten distracted and the Karasuno team were lucky enough to find Hinata on their own. Sometimes when Karasuno goes to team events the ginger can easily get lost, and sometimes they can't find their sunshine on their own.They're gonna need some help...---------------------Or a series of One-Shots that follow Hinata's adventures with other teams after he get's seperated from his own.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 311
Kudos: 1967





	1. Nekoma's Small Addition

First team up is Nekoma! Hope you all enjoy!

\------------------------------

Hinata never had the best sense of direction. Even as a young kid he would always get distracted and wander off. He was naturally fast and athletic so catching the boy was much harder than one could imagine. As he grew older you would think he would have learned… But most who know him could plainly see that somehow it got worse. Hinata was a great teammate and an even better person in general on and off the court. But sometimes he needs a lot of help.

Karasuno was invited to a special tournament. Something fur for them to do. But even if it was for fun you knew that the team would still go all out. When they all looked through the bus window they could tell there were a lot of people coming to watch. Kageyama’s gaze immediately landed onto the short ginger and made sure he wasn’t about to spill his guts. Even Suga took the time to glance over at the shorter boy. But they were all relieved to see the sparkle of determination in the boy’s eyes and not that usual nauseous look. 

“Everyone we know is going to be here… Nekoma, Aobajohsai, Date Tech, Fukurodani, Johzenji, Shiratorizawa, and everyone else! I can’t wait to see them all! Let’s win this thing!” Hinata yelled through the bus and everyone smiled soon yelling and cheering with the small ball of energy.

“Yeah! Let’s do this guys! Karasuno is gonna win this thing!” Noya yelled from his spot on the bus next to Asahi and everyone jumped up and cheered once again. At the front Ukai was smirking, ready to see what these boys could do out there. Knowing in his gut they had a fighting chance and could win this thing.

Once the bus came to a stop the team noticed the other buses that were parked nearby. Nekoma and Aboajohsia were the closest teams to them. Hinata and Noya were bouncing around with Yachi watching over them while the taller team members unloaded stuff from the bus. Kiyoko asked Yachi to stand with the two boys so they wouldn’t run off due to their excitement. Kageyama was helping Kiyoko with the water bottles and Tanaka was pulling stuff out of the trunk with Asahi. Suga and Daichi were looking through the bracket of teams once again and also watched the times of the other teams, trying to see if there was a way to meet up and hang out at any point.

“Alright! Everything’s put up and ready! Let’s go everyone!” Ukai yelled out and everyone smiled and headed towards the building where the event was going to take place. They let the people carrying their supplies go first while the others followed close behind.

Once everything was unpacked they began to roll all the supplies towards the building. It was hard to move through the huge crowd and it was even harder to hear through all the yelling. As soon as they realized that Noya, Hinata, and Yachi were being pushed around the entire team tried to grab them. Yachi was taken by the arm by Kiyoko, Tanaka cheering for the girl as she saved the blonde girl from getting buried underneath the people walking through the hallways. 

“I got Yachi… Asahi grab Noya before he gets buried,” Kiyoko said as he lightly put her hands on either one of Yachi’s shoulders and kept the shorter one infront of her. 

Asahi was able to grab Noya by the back of his jacket. Asahi pulled the much smaller boy between him and Tanaka with less effort than he thought. Noya was soon able to keep up pace with his two friends, giving Asahi and Tanaka a thumbs up once he caught his footing. The two kept the boy next to them the best they could as they made their way through. Tanaka had his “scary” glare on his face, leading away other people so he wouldn’t get bumped. Asahi on the other hand was avoided because most thought he was a scary adult. Noya just chuckled and patted the taller boy on the back as they kept walking.

Kageyama was trying to do the same with Hinata. But no matter how close the spiker got, Hinata was pushed away by some force. It was like he was in a raging ocean with no way out. Kageyama touched fingertips with the young middle blocker but was torn away as soon as the feeling came. Someone had knocked into the ginger and soon Hinata found himself falling forward. But then was pushed backwards and back onto his feet, beginning to flop between other people like a game of ping pong. Once Hinata focused himself he found that his team was getting further and further away from him by the minute. 

“Come on Short stack! Move it or lose it! You can do it little buddy!” Tanaka yelled, at that same time he had to push back at some other team that was also trying to squeeze by. On the other hand Asahi was looking down at the ground as people were willing to push together so they wouldn’t bump into him.

“Hinata! Tanaka stop joking around! Does anyone see Hinata?!” Daishi yelled over the swarming of people around them. 

“Hinata! Hinata where are you!? Guys! Look for him! Hurry up we don’t wanna be late for our first match! Wait... I see him over there near that sign! Tsukishima you’re the closest! Try and grab him!” Suga yelled from the front and the blonde just sighed and tried to reach his hand over the crowd and grab the visibly scared Hinata.

Hinata could see the hand reaching forward to grab him but it came too late. Hinata was pushed by the crowd and was led into a whole different part of the building. He could hear people yelling his name but it blended with all the other loud voices in the area. His neck strained as he tried to peer over the heads and spot Tsukishima or Asahi’s hair over the people. But the colors and all the different movements were making it hard to lock onto one thing. Hinata couldn’t even jump and ended up just walking with the wave of the crowd. His goal now was not to get stepped on and to get out of this mess before he loses his team completely. 

‘How do I get out of this mess? I can’t even fight against all these people. Where did Suga say we were warming up again? Dang it… I can’t seem to remember,’ Hinata thought as he looked up and saw the sign leading to the cafeteria. Hinata just let out a sigh and pushed through the sea of people. Soon he was able to find the open archway leading into the cafeteria and he broke away from the crowd.

Hinata stumbled into the cafeteria, his footing somewhat off as he finally forced his way through. He twisted around to look behind him. But his feet couldn’t find steady ground and he fell backwards. Though it felt like his back had hit a wall, making him lurch forward. Hinata finally regained his footing and slowly turned around, only to see Nekoma’s team captain standing there with his team close behind. 

“Hey Shoyo,” Someone said from behind Kuroo and Hinata peered around the tall blocker to see Kenma looking up at the ginger from his phone.

“Hey Kenma! Hey everyone! It’s great to see you all again! It’s been awhile!” Hinata called and in a flash the whole team was surrounding the boy, asking him questions and greeting him in their own way.

“What are you doing here? We were about to go watch your match. Shouldn’t you be with your team? Did you get lost or something?” Lev asked and Hinata just let out a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well… About that! I was kinda pushed away from my team. The huge crowd outside was too powerful and ended up separating me from the group. The cafeteria was the only open area I could escape to! I have to get back! Everyone is probably really worried about me! But I don’t know how to get to the court,” Hinata said and Kuroo just put his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you come with us Chibi? We can bring you to your team since we’re heading over there to watch you play. Hey! Yaku! Do we have any extra jackets or something?” Kuroo asked and Yaku nodded, running over to a black duffle bag. Hinata just tilted his head in confusion, wondering why they would need an extra jacket.

“Here Hinata! Take this!” Yaku said with a smile and handed the boy a Nekoma team jacket. “This is so you don’t stand out! If you walk close to us and wear this people will think you’re on our team and stuff! Then they won’t try and bump into you. You can walk with me and Kenma behind Lev and Kuroo. We usually use them to clear the way with Inuoka and Yamamoto in the back to help control the traffic around us.”

Hinata took the jacket from Yaku and threw it over his head. He pulled off his Karasuno jacket and let Yaku hold it as he got situated with the red Nekoma one. Once he had put it on he noticed the team looking at him. Their eyes were sparkling and most were smiling. Hinata gave them a thumbs up as the jacket fit just as well as his Karasuno one. He wrapped the black jacket around his waist and let Yaku take his hand. Yaku was able to lead the boy into the middle of the Nekoma grouping with Kenma on his other side.

“You look great Hinata! Red really suits you!” Inuoka said with a smile that Hinata couldn’t help but return.

“Thanks for the jacket. I really like it and it’s just as comfy as my last one! But I really need to get back to my team… Thanks though!” Hinata said with a smile as he bounced in place raising the smiles of the team in front of him.

Soon they were walking towards the sea of people once again. Hinata was a bit nervous as he walked between the other shorter boys of the Nekoma team. But Yaku was there with one hand on Hinata’s shoulder. Kenma was willing to pocket his phone and held the boy’s hand for comfort. Hinata peered behind him to see Inuoka and Yamamoto keeping the crowd away in the back, Inuoka sneaking in a wink at Hinata. When the boy looked forward he saw Lev and Kuroo standing tall using their full height so they were seen. 

“I hate saying this but since we’re shorter than the others we’re kinda the ones that need protecting. We don’t need a lot of it when there are less people but at this time of tear? We have to walk around the hallways like this all the time. We just follow each other like a train with Kuroo as the leader. Since Lev is new to this stuff and his sense of direction is trash he just follows Kuroo’s lead,” Yaku said with a shrug and Hinata nodded but let out a small squeak as the three were pushed over a bit.

“It’s alright Shoyo. You’ve just gotta trust the taller people and hope they can get us through. It’s just like how you trust your team will be there with you during a game,” Kenma said squeezing Hinata’s hand to get his attention. The ginger just nodded and took a deep breath and let the Nekoma team guide him towards the court. Soon he heard the sound of shoes squeaking on the polished floors and the sound of volleyballs bouncing on the ground.

Hinata was so focused on the familiar sounds he didn’t even notice that Lev and Kuroo made a sharp turn to the right. Kenma had to pull the boy along while Yaku gave him a nudge in the right direction. Hinata soon regained his thought and walked a bit faster to keep up the pace that Kuroo and Lev had set. Then out of nowhere the clicking of the door echoed through the hallway and the light flooded onto the team. Hinata smiled when the smell of the court flooded his senses. The rest of the Nekoma team couldn’t help but smile with the burning sunshine himself. 

Yamamoto was the first to spot Karasuno as he could hear his buddy Tanaka yelling from where he stood. He also saw the blinding beauty that was named Kiyoko standing on the side lines setting up the water bottles and towels with Takeda. Yamamoto pointed out the crows and they all made their way towards them. Suga was the first to notice their approach and handed the ball to Yamaguchi before running up to Kuroo. Hinata noticed that he was being covered by Kuroo and Lev, standing in their towering shadows.

“Hey! Kuroo! I thought that your game was later… Anyways! We need your help! We lost Hinata on his way here and he doesn't know how to get to the court!” Suga said in a panicked voice as the smile he had on the court faded away. Lev couldn’t help but laugh as he thought Suga looked like a worried mother.

“Oh yeah! About the squirt! He’s right here! We ran into him in the Cafeteria and thought that we could bring him back to the nest,” Kuroo said, stepping to the side as he pushed Lev in the opposite direction so Suga could see Hinata. 

The ginger waved at Suga who let out a relieved sigh but then looked at Hinata with a double take. He then tried to hold in his concern and unspoken aggression, turning to face Kuroo once again. Suga was surprised when he saw Hinata holding hands with Kenma and letting Yaku hold him firmly and on top of all of that he was wearing Nekoma’s signature red jacket. He needed answers and he needed them now. If not then his brain was going to be a train wreck for the rest of the day. That wasn’t a good thing when you have to take care of a bunch of highschoolers daily. 

“Why is he wearing a Nekoma jacket?” Suga asked and Kuroo was trying so hard not to shake underneath the other third year’s gaze. “You better not have done anything to Hinata here or I swear!” 

“Don’t worry Suga! We just needed him to wear the jacket so he blended in with the rest of the team. We thought that if other people thought that Hinata was on our team they would let him through while we walked past. No harm came to Hinata over here,” Yaku said while he ruffled the boy’s hair and nudged him towards Suga. Hinata reluctantly let go of Kenma’s hand and walked towards Suga, standing next to him and looking up at the Nekoma team.

“Well in that case! Thank you guys for bringing him here. Hinata… I’ve got to talk to Kuroo for a second. Why don’t you go warm up with the others and show them that you’re safe,” Suga said and Hinata nodded with a smile and turned to run off. But before he did he paused and walked back up to Yaku, taking off the jacket as he did.

Hinata was about to pull the jacket off his shoulders but Yaku stopped him. Hinata was confused but Yaku and Kenma just smiled at him. Yamamoto ruffled Hinata’s hair like Yaku had before with a smile while Inuoka gave him a thumbs up and a wide smile as well. Hinata knew this was their way of saying good bye and just let them have their way. But whenever he tried to take off the jacket to return it to them they just shook their heads.

“You can keep it Shoyo. To remind you that you’ve always got friends here on Nekoma,” Kenma said and Hinata smiled even wider and tackled him and Yaku in a hug. Inuoka and Yamamoto wrapped themselves around the three smaller boys. But they soon let go and let Hinata run over to his own team who welcomed him back and gave him weird looks because of the jacket he was wearing. 

On the other hand Kuroo was pulled to the side by Suga. Before Kuroo could ask any questions Suga shoved a slip of paper into the older boy’s hands. Kuroo unfolded the small paper and saw Suga’s name written on it with a jumble of numbers underneath. Kuroo just looked at Suga and then back down at the paper confused.

“You know if you wanted my number you could have just asked. I’d be happy to give it to someone like you. No need to make a big deal about it,” Kuroo joked and Suga just let out a sigh but was unable to hide his smirk of amusement. 

“It’s so you can contact me whenever you need help. Either that or I can contact you if Karasuno needs help. I can tell this isn’t going to be the last time we lose Hinata during an event. So if we ever need to look out for him then this can give you a way to contact us and tell us that he’s safe. We both care about him and this is a way to protect him,” Suga explained and Kuroo just nodded and pocketed the paper.

“We look forward to playing you and your team Suga. We’ll be cheering and watching you in the stands for now. But later? It’s going to be the classic cats and crows showdown. We won’t hold back… No matter how close of friends we are,” Kuroo said with a wink as he made his way back to his team.

“I’m counting on you to give us a challenge,” Suga said with a smile and walked back to his own team, his determination burning brighter than ever.

Suga noticed that the team was hugging and surrounding Hinata. But they were also looking at the jacket he was wearing. Suga felt bad for the boy as he had to explain what had happened to him. Kageyama slapped him across the back of the head more times than Suga could count. Nishnoya was jumping up and down while both of his hands were on Hinata’s shoulders. Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi weren’t one of the ones harassing the boy for answers but Suga could see the relief on their face. 

Hinata might be wearing a different jacket but he was always a Karasuno Crow. 

\--------------------------------

Next up? Aobajohsai! Stay tuned for the next chapter and thanks for reading!


	2. Running right into Aobajohsai

Next team on the chopping block is Aobajohsai! Hope you enjoy and don’t be afraid to comment! Love you all!

———————————-

“I’ve really got to go to the bathroom,” Hinata whined as he stepped off the bus, his stomach doing backflips and his head spinning like a joyride. He felt like he had just gotten off the most insane roller coasters of his life. 

“Well… I think you’ll be able to find the bathroom inside. Just don’t take to long my man! Don’t want to be late for the big practice game against Nekoma!” Tanaka said and Hinata nodded as he walked away from the bus towards the bathroom. 

“I’ll be back in a bit. I really don’t feel too good,” Hinata said as he staggered off towards the building by himself and Tanaka watched him disappear behind the door. 

At that point Suga and Daichi had just gotten off the bus. Suga was taking the mental head count of everyone like he always did. Kageyama was packing and loading stuff onto the cart with Asahi, Ennoshita was getting the water bottles and other stuff with Kiyoko, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were unloading stuff from the trunk and hanging it to Kageyama, Tanaka was also clearing out stuff with the help of Narita and Kinoshita, and Yachi was watching over Noya. 

At that moment Suga had a double take and looked over at the blonde girl. She was currently talking to Noya with no Hianta in sight. He could tell that Yachi was worried as her eyes kept wandering over to the other people on their team. She was looking for Hinata herself. The alarm in Suga’s head went off as he looked around the bus for Hinata. If she didn’t know where Hinata was then who did? Daichi saw his worry and put a hand on Suga's shoulder, the latter looking up at him. 

“What’s wrong Suga? We just got off the bus and you already seem more stressed than usual,” Daichi pointed out and Suga let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I don’t see Hinata anywhere! Where is he? I swear he just got off the bus,” Suga said out loud and Tanaka’s head shot up at the sound of Suga’s voice. 

“I told him to go to the bathroom! He said it would only be for a bit. Afterwards he would meet us in the gym so we could face Nekoma. Didn’t you also give their team captain your number? If anything Hinata should be fine. He’s in good hands,” Tanaka said with a shrug and Suga let out a sigh, Daichi never lifting his hand off of his shoulder. 

“I guess you’re right. But what if he gets lost? You know how he can be Daichi… I’m just worried you know?” Suga asked and Daichi nodded with understanding but gave Suga a comforting smile. 

“He’ll make it to us. You’ll see,” Daichi said and they all resumed what they were doing, all hoping that Hinata was going to be ok. 

———————-

Hinata let the toilet flush behind him as he walked out of the bathroom. He felt much better and he let out a happy sigh and smiled. But that smile quickly faded as he looked around. He didn’t know where he was… But luckily there was an older lady sitting at a desk a few feet away from the boy’s bathroom. So Hinata quickly made his way over and looked at the lady. 

“Do you know where the practice game is taking place? I’m kind of lost and I'm not that good at finding my way around places,” Hinata asked and the lady looked up from the book she had been looking through, giving Hinata a questioning look. 

“What sport do you play? We’ve got a bunch of practice games happening today. I’ve also never seen you around here so I’m guessing you're visiting,” The lady mentioned and Hinata nodded making the lady smile at his cuteness. 

“I play volleyball! It’s totally awesome! But right now I’ve got to find my team so I can play! Do you think you can help me?” Hinata asked and the lady nodded turning to her computer and typing in a few things that Hinata could see. She then moved over to the printer and grabbed a piece of paper. 

“This is where you are right now,” the lady said grabbing a red pen and circling a place on the map, “And this is where you need to go! Just follow this red line and the signs that are hanging on the ceiling! Then you’ll find your team! Hope you have a good game kid!” The lady said and Hinata nodded, soon bolting off. 

When Hinata walked over he could hear the shouts of people playing. The volleyball bouncing off the floor and smacking against the players hand. Hinata could practically feel the stinging feeling in his palm. He slowed down as he got closer and soon grabbed into the cold door handle. He pushed the door open and his eyes widened. He immediately knew something was wrong. 

Hinata watched as Oikawa jumped into the air and delivered a painfully accurate serve. When the whistle blew Hinata knew it was game over. Aobajohsai then lined up in front of the other team, who Hinata didn’t recognize, and said a thank you. Hinata was so confused that he didn’t realize that people could see him in plain view. 

“Hey! Chibi! What are you doing here?” Oikawa asked as he walked over to the door and pulled Hinata onto the court with a smile. 

“Grand King! Well… I was going in ahead of my team and I kinda lost track of them. I asked a lady for directions to the volleyball practice game but I guess she sent me to the wrong one,” Hinata said and Oikawa nodded pulling the smaller boy towards the bleachers where the rest of the team resided. 

“Hey! Hinata! It’s good to see you again,” Kindaichi said and Hinata scrunched his face a bit and tilted his head to the side. 

“Oh! Onion head! Hi! It’s good to see you too,” Hinata said with a smile, not realizing the impact of his nickname on the teen in front of him. 

“Little Chibi here got separated from his team!if this was a normal day then I would have taken you out with the team so we could hang out and stuff… But you’ve got a practice game to go too! So come on guys! Let’s go return Chibi to his team,” Oikawa said and the rest of the team nodded, getting up and setting their stuff down. 

“Hey! Where are you boys going? Why is Karasuno’s middle blocker with you too?” Coach Irihata asked and Oikawa just turned around with a smile hiding Hinata the best he could behind his back. 

“Well Couch! Hinata here got lost and we were going to go and help him get back to his team! The lady at the front sent him to the west court instead of the east court. It won't take too long we promise,” Oikawa said and their couch just sighed and waved the boys off. 

The whole team quickly ran out of the gym. Hinata was able to keep up a bit but since they all were much taller and had longer steps he was lagging behind a bit. The team had to stop so Hinata wouldn’t get lost. But time was something they couldn’t waist. They stopped and were trying to figure out what to do with the ginger. 

“Sorry… But I don’t think I can keep up with all of you. You’re all great runners and I still don’t feel too good since I got sick on the way here,” Hinata said, his breath labored and the team looked at him with worry. 

“Well… It’s not like we can’t stop moving. We’re also in the middle of the hallways with no other way of transportation. This is also the fastest route to the other court,” Iwaizumi said with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Don’t worry Hinata. We’ll find a way to get you back,” Kunimi said and ruffled the boys hair making the ginger smile and lean into the touch. 

“I know you guys will. You’re Aobajohsai!” Hinata said with a smile and the entire team felt a wave of happiness wash over them. 

‘Leave it to Hinata to make everyone in the room smile,’ Iwaizumi thought as he watched his other teammates gather around the boy. 

Kyotani was one of the boys that Hinata smiled at. Surprisingly enough Hinata wasn’t as scared as he was before. He had gotten used to his presence during games. That normality stuck with him off the court too. It was like he wasn’t “Mad Dog” anymore and more like a normal player on the court. 

Hinata smiles up at Kyotani and the boy couldn’t help himself. Kyotani picked up Hinata and placed him on his shoulders. Somehow Hinata’s smile became wider as he was now taller than the whole team. The entirety of Aobajohsai was surprised to say the least. But Hinata seemed to be enjoying himself. Before the team went and bolted off, Kyotani also handed Hianta his team jacket. Hinata smiled and threw it into himself and handed Kyotani his jacket. 

With that they were running through the halls, Hinata gripping onto Kyotani like he was his lifeline. The rest of the team were running around them. They were all cheering and running around. Hinata felt like he was on the top of the world for once. Looking down at the whole team was an amazing experience. Kyotani was quiet the whole time they were running but did smile as he could feel the joy radiating off of the boy on his shoulders. 

“We’re almost there Hinata! Just hold on a bit longer! We’ll make it there!” Yahaba said as he ran next to Kyotani, looking up at Hinata who nodded and laughed. 

One they arrived at the gym they burst through the door laughing and smiling. Standing there on one side of the court was Karasuno and on the other was Nekoma. Suga was talking with Kuroo, worry spread across his face while the rest of the two teams were sitting around. All head turned through and the whole Aobajohsai team was the center of attention. 

“Hinata! There you are! Oh I was so worried! I’m so sorry I took my eyes off of you! I should have watched you better!” Yachi yelled as Kyotani placed Hinata into the floor only for him to get tackled by the girl. 

“I’m fine Yachi! Aobajohsai helped me around the school and brought me here! It was so much fun! And- oh yeah! I almost forgot! You can take your jacket back Kyotani-“ Hinata started but was cut off when Kyotani our both hands on Hinata’s shoulders and shook his head. 

“He wants you to keep it Hinata. We all do… You’ve always got a place on Aobajohsai Chibi. Now we’ve got to go before our couch kicks out butt. See yeah! Hope you have a good practice game against Nekoma!” Oikawa called, the rest of the team calling out their own fair wells. 

But Oikawa was quickly pulled out by Suga. The only one who noticed was Iwaizumi since the rest of the team were too focused on Hinata. The two boys made their way to Suga who gave them each a slip of paper. 

“My number… So if you ever find Hinata you can tell us right away,” Suga said with a sigh. “I’m planning to make a group chair with all of the teams so we can help each other out. Whether you need something from Karasuno or we need help from you,”

“Alright! It’s nice seeing Karasuno again. I hope to have another practice game again with you soon too. Have a nice practice game with Nekoma. Hope the trash can showdown goes well between you two,” Iwaizumi said as he pulled Oikawa by the back of his jersey towards the rest of the team. 

‘Aobajohsai? Down… Now for the rest of the teams,’ Suga though as he turned to see Hinata folding up his new jacket and placing it near the bleachers. 

‘Who knew one kids would be so much work?’

——————

Next team? Date Tech! Stay tuned to see what happens next!


	3. The Iron Wall

Welcome Date Tech! Hope you guys enjoy!

\----------------------------------------------------

Karasuno had just finished a hard game against Date Tech. It was just as intense as their first game together after their three month downfall. After the two teams shook hands with each other they all left to their own plans. That was the last game they had for that day so they were planning to pack up and leave as soon as possible. Half of the Karasuno team could feel their stomachs consuming themselves. 

“Come on guys! It’s time to pack up and go! So move it! We’ve got to get back to the bus. You guys also have got to eat! I can practically hear your stomachs,” Ukai yelled as they started to pack up their bags, picking them up and swinging them over their shoulders.

“That was a good game guys! We have a practice game next week so we can use what we had in this game and perfect it. After the practice game we also have a week long camp that Fukurodani invited us to. So we’re gonna be really busy,” Takeda said with a smile and the whole team nodded in acknowledgement. 

Kageyama was taking the time to grab his bag when he noticed another bag laid right next to his. His eyebrow raised and he grabbed the small tag that was hanging from the bag. It was a plain black one with a white slip of paper inside of the envelope. When Kageyama read the writing he just sighed really loudly followed with a groan. Suga gave the boy a concerned expression and Kageyama moved aside and held up the tag so the other setter could read it.

“Wait… That’s- That’s Hinata’s bag! Where in the world is that pipsqueak! He was here after the game like five seconds ago!” Tanaka yelled and everyone looked around the area. A loud slap echoed through the room as Daichi face palmed.

“I’ll go get my phone. Everyone keep packing up and get ready to head to the bus. We’ll probably find him before we even finish loading up,” Suga said and put down his duffle bag, digging through one of the side pockets so he could find his phone.

“Who do you think will find him this time? We’ve got hold of two teams so far. So once Suga sends out the text alert, someone is bound to find him before the other. But apparently the people who find him are never us,” Asahi said with a small chuckle, looking at the ceiling as his shoulders slouched and his mind wandered off thinking about where Hinata could be. 

“I bet Nekoma will find him! It’s like that setter of them has a tracker on him! They also have that really tall one! The first year! They can also get around really easily. They are called Nekoma for a reason,” Noya said happily as he popped his bag on his shoulders and grabbed a duffle bag in his right hand.

“Yeah, I get your point. But I think Aobajohsai will find him first. They’ve got Oikawa who will probably ask some of his many fan girls to help him find Hainta. They also got Kyotani who seems to have a really good connection to our little sunshine,” Daichi mentioned as he put his water bottle into the side pocket of his bag.

“Well I just texted Iwazumi and Kuroo. They said they haven’t seen him yet but they’re on the lookout. They were pretty quick to respond so I’m guessing they really want to see Hinata again. I hope if another team finds him they’ll notice something is wrong. Hinata does have a way with people so he’ll make it,” Suga said and picked his bag back up and the team just looked at one another and started to leave the court.

But not before taking another head count… 

\----------------------------

Hinata had just finished using the bathroom. His stomach was screaming and his body was shaking. His legs were killing him and his head was spinning way more than usual. After he closed the bathroom door behind him and stumbled over to the sunk. His head hung low and it took so much power to look up at himself in the mirror. He was breathing much harder than he was during the game and his jersey was sticking to the sweat on his back.

The boy took the time to splash water on his face. But that didn’t really work as well as he had hoped. The change in temperature made his head spin even more and the water was clouding his vision so much that he could only see blobs of color. He shook his head and the water left his vision but the pain in his head skyrocketed. He ended up falling backwards onto the bathroom floor. He caught himself with his elbows but his head hit the closed bathroom door. 

He let out a loud groan and curled in on himself. His knees were pressed into his chest and his hands found their place gripping at his hair. He tried to hold in his tears but they slipped past and his knees became soaked in tears. The cold floor beneath him was really cold and he couldn’t stop himself from shaking. What didn’t help was when he heard the front door open and many footsteps making their way through the bathroom. Hinata tried to curl up on himself some more and tried to stop his body from shaking but it was no use. 

The other noises around him stopped and he felt something grab at his hands. Hinata flinched at the touch but then relaxed. His hands were soon lifted from his hair and something started to rub at the irritated area. The pain was slowly starting to subside but it was still there. He could hear something muffled happening around him but he couldn't put his finger on it. Hinata took a deep breath and lifted his head, his arms hugging his legs as close to himself as possible.

“Hey number ten- I mean- Hey, Hinata. It’s me Moniwa from Date Tech. Do you think you can uncurl for me? We need to check on you. You hit your head really hard on the bathroom door. There are also other things that are wrong but right now we just need you to uncurl,” Moniwa said and Hinata just took in a sharp breath as he looked up.

“Hey there buddy… Welcome back to the land of the living,” Koganegawa said with a smile with a small wave that caught Hinata’s attention before he squinted his eyes shut. The light was flooding his senses and it felt like knives piercing through his brain.

“You think you can stand up Hinata? We need to get you off the bathroom floor. We’ve got an ice pack and we can get you back to your team,” Moniwa said and Hinata just let his arms go slack as his legs flopped down and his arms were numb at his sides.

His eyes were twisted shut but he could hear some ruffling nearby. To his left? No… Right. Hinata couldn’t tell. His head was spinning way too much and his whole body hurt. He could barely turn his head. He was surprised he made it to the bathroom after the game. At that moment he felt something grab underneath his armpits. He was lifted into the air and was held there. He also felt something drape over his back. It was heavy but warm. Hinata let out a sigh of relief and a smile set on his face. 

“Good thinking Aone. Your jacket is huge on him! It looks like a whole blanket,” Hinata heard Koganegawa mention, but he was too tired to open his eyes and look over at the boy. With what Hinata could gather he was picked up by Aone and was being carried out of the bathroom.

Hinata was able to hear the bathroom door shut behind him. Aone was taking slow and light steps so he didn’t shake the ginger too much. He didn’t want to end up hurting the boy more. They quickly and carefully made their way to Date Tech’s station. They were almost done packing up but the cooler that held their water bottles was still untouched. Aone watched as Moniwa quickly ran over to the cooler and scooped out some ice. Nearby Kamasaki was grabbing a plastic bag and a white towel. Moniwa put the ice inside of the bag and wrapped it in the towel. 

Aone had to kneel down a bit so Moniwa could reach the ginger in his arms. Hinata flinched once the ice hit the back of his neck. The exact place where he had hit the door. Moniwa had to move the ice inside of the bag a bit so it wasn’t poking Hinata’s skin. Once done Aone shifted one of his arms to carry the boy, the other reached around and gently held the ice pack in place. By this time Hinata was dozing off and was soon asleep. The whole team was concerned as it was like he was struggling to breath normally.

“I’m not going to question why you have Karasuno’s number ten with you. Since he looks like he’s having a hard time I’ll let this slide. If I remember correctly our bus is parked nearby Karasuno’s. So let’s head out as quickly as possible. Aone? Once we make it to the bus you’ll go with Moniwa and return number ten to his team,” Coach Oiwake said and the whole team nodded and quickly started to pack up their bags.

Aone was trying to grab his bag but he wasn’t able to carry his bag and Hinata at the same time. He didn’t want to wake the boy and he couldn't take his hand off of the ice pack. Another teammate grabbed his bags and Aone nodded to them while he held Hinata in his arms. Soon the team was rolling their cart out of the stadium. Soon they spotted Suga and Daichi standing right outside of a nearby bus. Both of them had worry clear on their faces.

“Hey! Karasuno! Over here!” Moniwa yelled as he started walking towards the two third years, Aone following close behind them. Hinata stirred a bit when Moniwa called out and Aone made sure he took the time to glare at him.

Suga’s eyes landed on Moniwa and he smiled. But before he could raise his hand to wave at him. He saw Hinata being carried by Aone behind him. Suga and Daichi quickly met the two in the middle and Daichi was quick to hold out his arms. Aone was hesitant and held Hinata away from the team captain. He sighed and led Aone towards the bus leaving Suga and Moniwa outside to talk. But before leaving, Daichi gave Suga a thumbs up telling him that he’ll take care of Hinata while he talks to Moniwa.

“What happened to Hinata!? Why is he like that?!” Suga asked and Moniwa sighed.

“I’m guessing the kid pushed himself a bit too hard during the game. We were going to the bathroom to wash off and stuff… But then we found him on the floor. He was curled up and he was barely breathing. From what I could tell he’s probably sick. But you should still get him checked out cause it might not be as bad as it seems,” Moniwa said and Suga just let out a sigh of relief.

“Alright… Well thank you so much. Here take this paper. This has my number on it. Just text me and I’ll add you to a certain group chat. We’re planning to make a chat that connects all of the teams. So if anyone needs help they can get it,” Suga said and Moniwa nodded and slowly took the paper from Suga. 

“Thanks! I promise we’ll keep in touch. I’ll share this number with Aone once we get settled on the bus. I’m glad you were able to trust us. I hope to see you guys again! Maybe we can have a practice game once and awhile!” Moniwa said with a smile and Suga gave him a thumbs up, letting out a small laugh.

Suge smiled at him and he turned around only to run into Aone. Suga looked up at the tall blocker who also looked down at Suga. The blocker gave Suga a smirk and a thumbs up then walked off towards Moniwa. Suga was confused… Utterly confused by the Date Tech teammate. But he knew that Aone had good intentions. Once the two other team members were far away Suga ran towards the bus so he could go check on Hinata himself. But not before texting Nekoma and Aobajohsai that they had found the short ginger. 

\------------------------------

“Hey! You guys are back! How’s Hinata?” Koganegawa called as he saw Aone and Moniwa walking back to the bus.

“Hey guys! We got Hinata back with their team! I even got their number so we can talk to them whenever we can! Isn't that great?” Moniwa yelled and Aone did a small wave to his team. But then they noticed something off about their tall teammate. 

“Hey Aone! Where is your jacket?” Obara asked Aone and the latter just looked back in the direction they came. Then the gears finally clicked and Obara just looked wide eyed at his fellow volleyball player. “Wait! You gave him your jacket! Well… I guess that is allowed and all. We do have extras in the back of the bus. Anyways! Let’s get going Date Tech!”

Soon Date Tech packed up their bus and started to drive off. But when they were pulling out of the parking lot, Aone spotted Karasuno's bus. The bus stopped right next to them and Aone’s window aligns perfectly with a certain sunshine’s window. He looked over to see Hinata sitting in the bus and next to him was the setter, Kageyama. Hinata was leaning on his shoulder and when the bus stopped his head leaned over to the side. At that moment Aone and Hinata’s eyes met and Hinata gave him a small wave and a smile. 

Aone couldn’t help but smile and wave back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Next team up on the chopping block? The owls themselves! Fukurodani! Stay tuned for that!


	4. Owls and a Tiny Crow

I am so so so sorry that it took so long for this chapter to get out! I honestly love this team with all of my heart and I wanted to try a longer one-shot this time. Again, I am really sorry that it took so long for this to get out. I hope you like Hinata and Fukurodani! Enjoy!

\-----------------------

The camp was just as fun as the first one that Karasuno went to. Playing against powerhouse teams, Being able to hang out with friends, and just being there was exciting. Hinata could barely contain his excitement, which ment people had to watch over him more than usual. But what they didn’t take into account was the fact that all of the teams were planning to go out and explore Tokyo. The coaches were allowing everyone to roam around and have fun. Everyone promised to stay with their own group but the teams agreed to meet up at some point. The coaches were heading off by themselves so they could go to bars and other things.

The Karasuno team was walking around the stuffed up streets. Daichi and Suga had a map between them, both of them grabbing on one side. Both of them were huddled together like two penguins as they pointed to cool sights and other things on the map. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were looking around at the cool lights and very well designed buildings. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Nartia were looking through the money they had brought with them and would help Daichi and Suga when choosing places to go. But they were all enjoying themselves as they knew they had everything under control at the moment. 

The two girl managers, Kiyoko and Yachi, were following a bit behind the boys while laughing and pointing out the cool sights to each other. They had grabbed a pamphlet somewhere down the road and were looking at the cool stores and other sites they could see. They also took the time and started looking at the cute things inside of the stores and around the streets. The two knew they didn’t want to leave without getting something to bring with them. Kiyoko was also holding Yachi’s hand so the girl didn’t get distracted and wander off. She also held it so she wouldn’t get separated from the group. If this was anything like the sea of people at volleyball games, Kiyoko definitely didn't want to lose the small blonde. Yachi smiled and was glad that the taller girl was willing to hold her hand and guide her through things. It made her feel at ease and helped her enjoy herself even more.

Following behind them were Tanaka, Asahi, and Nishinoya. Asahi was holding a rope tightly in one hand and a duffle bag in the other. At the end of the rope was a backpack that Nishinoya was wearing. The backpack was black and had a snap at the front so the energetic libero couldn’t take it off. He was trying to look at the items through the store windows, straying away from the group a bit too much. But everytime the boy would wander off he would get pulled by Asahi. Soon Noya just gave up and ended up walking right next to Asahi. Asahi couldn’t help but smile at the energetic smaller male as he grappled onto his arm and started pointing at the buildings. Tanaka was just there walking on the other side of Asahi, just hyping up Noya as the two yelled out what they saw. But as the three walked Tanaka and Noya kept a close watch over Kiyoko and Yachi as they walked in front of them, sending a glare at anyone who looked suspicious. 

“Whoa! Look over there Noya! Look! It’s the actual Tokyo Skytree! It’s so freaking cool! It’s so tall and bright! It’s just there!” Tanaka yelled pointing over at the huge tower that seemed to dwarf all of the other buildings around it. Noya twisted around, almost ripping off Asahi’s arm as his eyes sparkled in excitement. 

“Look Asahi! Asahi! Look! Look! Can we go there?! Wait… Let me ask Suga and Daichi! Oh my gosh the Skytree is so huge! That’s so cool! Hey! Hey! Daichi! Suga! Mom! Dad! Can we go? Can we go look at the Skytree? Please?” Noya asked, bouncing around, pulling more at Asahi’s arm which started shaking the much bigger man.

“Mom? Dad? Hey, Dachi? Is he talking about us?” Suga asked with a confused smile clear on his face, all Daichi could do was laugh nervously with him. “Yeah, Noya… We can go to the Skytree near the end before we meet with the other teams! But it’s a pretty long walk over there. So we might wanna do things before we get there.”

“Yeah… Suga’s got a point. Right now is probably not the best time to go and visit. Plus it’s still really bright out here. I heard that the Skytree looks way better when it’s dark outside. So that’s probably when we go visit. Anyways… Kageyama! Hurry up over there with Hinata!” to the back of the group, leaning a bit so he could see the setter and small decoy.

Kageyama was also pulling at a rope like Asahi. The rope was connected to a small harness this time since Hinata could contain himself enough to figure out how to unbuckle the backpack. The team was trying really hard to keep the boy with them so they bought the harness just for him. Kageyama had to yank it once and a while to get the ginger moving in the direction he wanted. But he got around pretty well. At some points Hinata would get stuck behind other people wandering the streets or be unable to get past something that Kageyama could easily pass. It was tiring for both of them to say the least.

“It’s not my fault that this idiot can’t walk fast. It’s like his short little legs can’t move as fast here as they do during a game or during practice. Hinata! More you butt or I’m yanking this rope again!” Kageyama yelled as he turned around and held the rope with two hands.

“Alright! Alright! Jeez Kageyama! I’m coming! It’s really hard for me to get around… This harness is scratching at my arms. Sorry Suga! Sorry Daichi! I’ll try to move faster,” Hinata yelled to the front of the group. 

“Hey! Asahi! Do you think I can leave Hinata with you for a bit? I’ve got to get something from Suga. My allergies are acting up and my eyes are really bothering me. He said something about having things for stuff like this,” Kageyama babbled and handed the end of Hinata’s rope to Asahi who took it in the other hand after handing his duffle bag to Tanaka.

Once Kageyama left, Hinata couldn’t help but smirk. He honestly hated the harness and how it rubbed against his skin. It was itchy and his skin was raw and red, driness setting in. The harness was also making him sweat a lot which Hinata also hated. He walked over to Asahi and tapped the older male on the shoulder. He was alone and just stuck in his own head as Tanaka and Noya were walking to each other. Asahi looked down at Hinata and his heart skipped a beat when the ginger gave him his signature puppy eyes.

“Asahi! The harness is sticky and really itchy! Can I take it off for a few seconds? Maybe minutes? Please Asahi! It’s really uncomfortable!” Hinata pouted and Asahi just let out a sigh in defeat and motioned for the boy to come over. 

Hinata cheered and bounced over to Asahi, his eyes shining with victory. He then turned his back to Asahi, exposing the clip. Asahi let go of the end of Hinata’s rope and used that same hand to unbuckle the harness. With lightning speed Hinata threw the harness off and held it in his hands. He then smiled up to Asahi and hugged him as a thank you. He really did hate the harness and it felt good to be freed and not dragged around like a dog. 

“Thanks Asahi! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Hinata cheered and jumped up and down while walking next to the tall brunette. He then handed Asahi the harness, which was put into the duffle bag for safe keeping. 

Asahi just gave him the thumbs up, but inside he was panicking. He knew how excited the ginger could get. He had a lot of experience with Noya himself and to be honest he thought Hinata had even more energy. No one else noticed that Hinata was roaming free and Kageyama hadn’t come back yet. Asahi felt Noya tug at the rope and Asahi was yanked a bit towards the shorter boy. The taller male was surprised how strong he was as he was able to knock him off his feet. Asahi let out a sigh when Noya finally stopped pulling at the rope. From what he could see, Noya spotted a small dog that looked like him through the window of a store and he wanted to pet it. He smiled at the sight but when he turned his head the smile immediately disappeared.

“Hey Asahi! Suga gave me this weird Allergy stuff and it took longer than I thought. Sorry to keep you waiting. But I’m back no- Um… Asahi? Where’s Hinata? You didn’t take off the harness did you?” Kageyama asked and Asahi’s eye shot around the area, trying to spot the small decoy.

“Yeah, Asahi! Where’s the little guy? I want to show him the picture of the dog! Tanaka was able to snap one of it!” Noya said while walking over, Tanaka walked close behind. “Didn’t he have to wear something like me? Also! How come Yachi doesn’t have to have a harness? She’s just as small as me and Hinata!”

“It’s probably cause you and the squirt are… How do I say this. Energetic,” Tanaka said with a laugh while slapping him on the back. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi turned around and Tsukishima had that snarky smirk covering his face.

“Who knew that you could say such big words Tanaka,” Tsukishima said and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but snicker behind his friend. Tanaka just growled and bared his teeth like an animal before turning back to Asahi. 

“I kinda let him roam around,” Asahi mumbled and the five boys just stared at him wide eyed. “I’m sorry alright!? He gave me these adorable puppy eyes and kept complaining about the harness! It’s not my fault I have a soft spot for the kid!” 

“I’ll go tell Suga… He is not gonna be happy though,” Tanaka said with a sigh and jogged up to the front of the group. Getting the attention of the two third years. Tanaka was hesitant at first but knew the longer they waited the further Hinata would get. So he came clean to them both with a sigh, nervousness filling his voice.

“I’ll go text the group chat,” Suga said with a sigh and pulled out his phone from his pocket. 

\-------------------------

“Kageyama! Asahi! Tanaka! Noya!” Hinata yelled as he wandered the streets, stress and fear was starting to settle in and he hated that feeling. His breathing was uneven and his legs were shaking. He almost fell to his knees as he tried to find something he recognized. He backed away from almost anyone he didn’t know, which was everyone. He was about to duck into a store, but when he turned around he bumped right into another person.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! How’s my favorite little crow doing?” A voice called from behind Hinata and the ginger turned around to see Bokuto. Standing next to him was Akasshi, and behind them was team Fukurodani. 

“Bokuto! I lost my team and I don’t know where they are! I need help!” Hinata cried and hugged the older boy who looked to Akaashi for guidance. Akaashi sighed and kneeled down to Hinata’s level, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“I got the text from Suga that you were missing. I’ll text him back in a little bit. But instead of returning you… Why don’t we ask him if we can keep you around for a little bit? You can hang out with us until the teams meet up with each other tonight,” Akaashi said and Hinata frantically nodded making the older smile.

Akaashi left Hinata with Bokuto and the rest of the team so he could privately text. The other teams mentioned they had no luck when it came to finding the small decoy. Suga was beyond ecstatic and was sending a text every five seconds. Akaashi sent a whole paragraph explaining that Fukurodani had Hinata and also explained that they were planning to keep the boy for the rest of the trip. Suga took some time to reply but soon agreed. Before pocketing his phone, Akaashi for a text in his personal messages from the white haired Karasuno player.

Suga: Make sure you watch over him. Also he has his money with him since he said he packed it in his pocket. Make sure he doesn’t have too much sugar since he will get a little bit too hyper. Especially no caffeine! He also really wants to visit the Tokyo Skytree… If you bring him there we will be beyond grateful. Have a nice time and stay safe!

Akaashi: Will do! Thanks for letting us keep him with us! Bokuto is really excited to have him here and we promise to take care of him the best we can. See you soon!

With that Akaashi pocketed his phone and walked back over to Bokuto and the rest of the team. When he came back Hinata was sitting on Bokuto’s shoulders. Hinata was wearing the boy’s jacket leaving Bokuto in a plain grey shirt that had his school name on it. The rest of the team surrounding them so if Hinata falls he wouldn’t hit the concrete. When Hinata’s eye finally met with Akaashi's, the latter gave him a thumbs up and the ginger smiled back returning the action. Soon the team was walking away from the store and towards another huge building in the distance. 

“Look Hinata! That’s the Sumida Aquarium! They’ve got all these cool fish and they even have penguins! Come on guys! Why don’t we take the little crow to the aquarium?” Bokuto asked and the rest of the team shrugged and they all raced the rest of the way to the huge building. They all paid for their own tickets and all of them were hit with the salty water smell. 

When walking through there was a huge aquarium with these cool spotted garden eels. All of them were poking their heads out. Hinata was really close to the glass, looking one of them in the eyes and smiled at it. Akaashi took a quick picture of it while the rest of the team also looked at the small eels. Bokuto approached the tank, but the eel’s ducked down into the sand. Everyone couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“Don’t look into it too much man! It’s probably because you look like a bird or something,” Onaga said snickering while everyone behind him laughed a bit harder. Bokuto pounded for a bit before bouncing back with a chuckle… It was pretty funny. 

“They have penguins! Penguins!” Hinata cheered as he looked at the map set nearby the eel tank. The rest of the team gathered around and looked at the map and smiled at each other. They then grabbed Hinata and walked over to where the penguins were. They made it just in time for the penguin feeding. 

“Hey look! Bokuto! Akaashi! Those over there penguins look like the two of you!” Hinata pointed to a pair of penguins, gaining everyone else’s attention. Of course there were two penguins, one being almost entirely black and the other being a mix of light grey and dark grey. The grey one seemed really attached to the black one.

“Hey the squirts right! They do look like you two! Even act like you both,” Komi said laughing, taking out his phone to snap a picture of the two penguins. “Keeping this for later. You two are never going to hear the end of this,” He said and the two just stiffened up and looked away in embarrassment. 

“Send it to me! Please, Komi?” Hinata asked and the older just laughed and nodded giving the ginger his phone so he could type in his number. Once done he handed back the phone and gave Komi his brightest smile. 

\------------------------------------

“Skytree! Skytree! Skytree!” Bokuto and Hinata chanted as they walked through the crowd, Hinata sitting on Bokuto’s shoulders like earlier. Hinata was eating a meat bun that the older teen got him at a simple stand and Bokuto saved his own for later. 

“Come on you two! We can catch the next elevator!” Konoha yelled and the whole team started to run towards the huge tower. When they got to the bottom of the tower, Bokuto let the ginger climb off his shoulders. They all watched as the elevator lowered down and slowly set on the ground in front of them. Before stepping in the elevator, Hinata looked up towards the top of the tower wide eyed. Soon running into the elevator before it left without him. 

“You’ve been waiting for this day haven’t you Chibi?” Washio asked and the ginger nodded frantically once again, pressing his face against the glass. The whole team laughed and smiled as the smaller boy kept jumping around and laughing. He was full of happiness and felt like he was on the top of the world. 

Hinata took in the sight of the city, the lights out of the window looked like lanterns over a dark lake. The colorful neon, the warm umber, and the flashing lights of certain districts sparkling. The city was as alive as during the day. As he stared out into the night as Akaashi and Bokuto approached him from either side, a hand on each shoulder. Hinata turned to smile at each of them before looking back out to the city.

“It’s so cool… I’ve never felt anything like this before! It’s like I’m on top of the world,” Hinata said breathlessly with a smile completely taking over his face.

Bokuto couldn’t help but agree, although he wasn’t staring at the view of the city. Akaashi smiled, seeing his friend’s eyes light up while staring at Hinata. The petite redhead was gorgeous in the moment, the light blue of the tower’s lights highlighting the planes of his face, his eyes wide catching the lights of the city from the tower. He was mythical and looked really cute in the lighting. It was like he was glowing...

“Thank you… All of you. Thank you for the wonderful, great, awesome and- Yeah! I loved today! I- I-” Hinata said dozing off, soon leaning his head against Bokuto’s chest, the latter wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. 

“Guess it’s time to go back.”

\-------------------------

“Akaashi! Bokuto! Over here!” The two heard and turned around to see Suga and Asahi running over, Noya and Daichi following close behind.

Hinata was grappling onto Bokuto like a koala. His head was resting in the nook of Bokuto’s neck as he took a deep breath. He was sleeping soundly and the Karasuno team members could help but smile at the sight of their small crow. Asahi carefully pried Hinata off of Bokuto and cradled the boy like a small baby in his arms. 

“Thank you for taking care of him Akaashi. I know he’s a handful,” Suga said with a chuckle and the two just waved him off with a smile, laughing with the white haired teen.

“Don’t worry about it Suga! We would be happy to take care of the little crow again.”

\------------------------

Next up? Shiratorizawa! Hope to post for you guys again soon! I love you guy so so so much and thank you for the support! <3


	5. The Rush of the Game

Thank you all so so so much for all of the love on this story! I love reading all of your comments and it makes me happy just seeing the amount of Kudos growing by the hour! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful life during this quarantine. Stay safe and wash your hands! Anyways! Let's get to the One-Shot! Coming up is the powerhouse Shiratorizawa! 

\------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe that idiot got lost again! I swear we need to attach a tracker to him. We’ve lost him so many times I’ve lost count at this point,” Tsukishima said as he walked around the front courtyard with the two other first years. 

“Shut up Tsukishima and keep looking! Hinata! Hinata Boke! I swear to god if he isn’t on campus I’m going to commit murder,” Kageyama promised with a growl as he walked around and looked around the almost empty school campus.

“Hinata! Hinata! Hinata where are you!? Guys! This isn’t the time to be like this! We’ve got to find him or Suga and Daichi are going to kill us! Hinata! Hinata! Come out, come out wherever you are!” Sugawara yelled again into the open air only to get no response whatsoever. All of the first years just sighed as they looked everywhere for Hinata. He was late for afternoon practice and they knew that the ginger was at school. They had seen him during one of his classes. But it was like he disappeared after school had ended. 

“Did the idiot forget about afternoon practice?” Tsukishima asked and Kageyama shook his head before Yamaguchi could agree. The two looked over to Kageyama who looked really focused, his eyes having an off look to them. “Wait… Is the king actually taking the time to think?” Tsukishima then asked a little taken aback at the idea.

“Yes, Tsukkishima. I sometimes do think things out,” Kageyama said, rolling his eyes, setting a finger on his chin. “I don’t think he could forget about practice. It has something to do about volleyball after all. I don’t think Hinata ever thinks about anything else to be honest. But I think I remember something about a practice match. I don’t remember where… But all I know is that really good players are there.”

“Then that’s probably where he is! We have to go get him before he gets in trouble! What if he gets caught!?” Yamaguchi asked, fear lacing its way into his voice. Tsukishima just put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. It was enough to calm him down and soon he was able to think rationally again. Yamaguchi took a deep breath and let his shoulders relax. “Thank you Tsukki… I really appreciate it.”

“Well… Yamaguchi does have a point. What are we going to do? It’s not like we can waltz over there and get him! We don’t even know if he's really over there? If we go over there and he’s not there like we thought? We could be the ones getting in trouble. I suggest we go to Suga and Daichi. Hinata has gone missing enough times for them to have some way of finding him. This time we don’t have the other teams and it’s just us,” Tsukishima said and the other two nodded, all of them running to the club room.

“I swear Daichi is going to be mad… And don’t even get started on how mad Suga’s gonna be. They are both equally terrifying,” Yamaguchi mumbled as they sprinted faster towards the club room.

Once they were there they burst through the door. All of them were breathing heavily and Yamaguchi would have dropped to his knees if it wasn’t for the wall next to him. Standing there were Asahi, Noya, Suga, and Daichi. They all looked at the three first years weirdly. But then Suga noticed that Hinata wasn’t with them. Usually the small decoy would be there before the three, always willing to race Kageyama to the club room. He gave the three first years a weird look and sighed, quickly slipping on his Karasuno jersey and turning back to them.

“Alright… What happened this time and where is Hinata? You have ten seconds to give me an answer or I swear to god I will go insane” 

\----------------------------------------------

“That practice game was pretty boring… I know that they’re a less known volleyball team- But if they invited you to a practice game you would have thought they could play better,” Goshiki said with a sigh as he adjusted the bag hanging from the shoulder.

“Yeah I honestly agree. My favorite match? Karasuno definitely takes the top! They were a pretty good challenge to be honest,” Yamagata said looking up at the sky, thinking back to their last game with the team of crows.

“Come on guys! I don’t think we should talk about these teams behind their back. I swear you guys will make them think they’re sick or caught the cold. Jeez… Just tune it down a bit,” Ohira said with a sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose.

The Shiratorizawa team was putting away some of their extra volleyball stuff into their bus. The teens were planning to hang out before they took off for home. But they needed to wait for everyone to arrive back. The coach said they could go without him since he would just chill and watch the bus. Yet the whole team got the coach’s number incase of emergency. When the team started to finish up packing they heard the quick footsteps of another. 

“Hey! Hey! Guys! Guys! You wanna see what I found? Do ya? Do ya?” A certain red headed middle blocker asked as he ran up towards his team. The rest of Shiratorizawa looked at their teammate mate questionly as he was holding something behind his back with both of his hands. What was even more concerning was the smile the middle blocker had on his face.

“I’m honestly scared of you right now Tendo. The last time you said you had a ‘surprise’ you shot the entire team with a high pressure water gun,” Semi said, cringing and holding his body as his mind went back to that one instance. “I swear if it’s something worse than that I’m never trusting you again. It’s not like I trust you a lot right now… But still.” 

“I agree with Semi… If this is another one of your ‘hilarious’ pranks I’m done,” Yamagata said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Tendo let out an exaggerated gasp, moving one of his hands to clutch at his shirt in an exaggerated manner.

“I thought you all had more faith in me! Anyways! I found this when I was walking around campus after the game. I was confused at first but then excited!” Tendo said and then pulled the thing he had out from behind him. The team gasped as they saw what he was hiding behind his back… Or should they say WHO he was hiding behind his back.

“Say, Hello little crow! This is the rest of my team! Remember how I was telling you about them earlier? Come on now! Say, Hi!” Tendo cheered as he held both of Hinata’s shoulders firmly and showed him off to the rest of his team. “Like I said! I found him around campus and I think he’s lost… And since we don’t know where Karasuno is… Can we keep him?!” Tendo asked as he hugged Hinata from behind and the small ginger just grunted, looking at the other Shiratorizawa team members for help.

“He is a real human being Tendo! We can’t just keep him like a pet! What are you thinking?! If Karasuno thinks we kidnapped their top decoy they are going to bury us alive!” Goshiki explained and suddenly froze where he was, his mind thinking about something else. “What if Ushijima finds out?! You know he has beef with this little guy! Most teams do!”

“Well I don’t! I think that this little ginger crow is adorable! If I want to keep him then I can,” Tendo said as he pulled Hinata closer to him. The latter let out a squeak and grunt, pulling at the arms that held him. But he couldn’t seem to get Tendo off. 

“Tendo! You’re killing him! Loosen your grip a little!” Semi exclaimed and quickly reached over to pull Hinata away from the red head. Once out of his grasp, Semi kept the short boy close to him so Tendo couldn’t get him again. He held Hinata in his arms and squatted down to his height, the ginger’s face pressed into his chest. “What did you do to him?! I think you scared him to death. Hey little crow. Are you ok?”

“Yeah… Yeah! A little shaken but I’m fine,” Hinata explained before backing out of Semi’s hug, turning to Tendo with a smile. “Thank you for finding me Kendo! I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t found me! I was totally lost and everything! Though I didn’t like how you picked me up by my arm and dragged me though campus… I think you’re really nice and I appreciate you helping me out!” and with that Hinata quickly bowed before looking up with another bright smile.

The rest of Shiratorizawa looked over at Tendo to see the red heads' reaction and the look on his face was priceless. Tendo looked at the ginger with a shine in his eyes. He had a big goofy grin on his face, one his teammates only saw when he was teasing his opponents on the court. Tendo was quick to scoop up the boy in his arms, hugging him tightly and pressing their cheeks together. Hinata let out a whole hearted laugh as Tendo spun around. Once set down the whole team surrounded the ginger, not noticing what was approaching. 

“Well… I guess I wasn’t filled in on something. What does this seem to be?” A voice asked and the whole team stiffened up, making a wall in front of Hinata. Not blocking the boy from the voice, but blocking the voice from the boy. Hinata helped the team hide him by ducking down near the ground, almost disappearing behind them. 

“Hey, Ushijima! Well… Um! Tendo found something around the campus and brought it here! It’s not that big of a deal! Don’t worry about it!” Ohira said and Ushijima just raised an eyebrow and tried to peer around his team. His eyes widened when he saw a tuft of orange hair and he just looked at his team concerned.

“Why do you have Shoyo Hinata from the Karasuno team with you?” Ushijima asked in a surprisingly calm way, making the other teens look at each other nervously. Soon they all sighed and moved aside letting their captain see what they were trying so hard to hide.

“Um… Hello! It’s nice to see you again!” Hinata said cheerfully and the whole Shiratorizawa.

\---------------------------------------

“I can't believe you took the time to put a tracker in his phone… I honestly didn’t think you had it in you Suga!” Tanaka said as he walked behind the white haired male with the rest of the Karasuno team. 

“Well I’m honestly really concerned cause this leads to another highschool nearby! It’s pretty small but it’s known for it’s really good players and it’s ties to higher volleyball teams. I also heard today that Shiratorizawa was visiting today. If they’re still the same as they are on court- I’m scared of what they’re going to do to Hinata if they find him,” Suga said as he looked down at his phone, his eyes following the small orange dot on the screen. 

“Wait! Look Suga! It’s moving!” Noya pointed out hopping onto the third year’s back while pointing to the orange dot on the phone. “He’s heading to Ukai’s store! It’s his mom working it right now? We can catch him while he’s there!”

“Noya does have a point. If we catch him there we can get some answers out of him. We did just skip a whole day of practice so we could go look for him. We can get some pork buns and ask him why he left school,” Asahi said and the rest of the team nodded at the boy’s suggestion. 

The team quickly came up to the store and they pushed Kageyama forward to look into the store. The raven haired boy watched the people walking through the store. No one was able to see him but he could see people clear as day. It felt really wrong watching other people. But he knew he wasn’t doing this to be creepy. He was the look out and he knew he was doing this to find his self proclaimed friend. 

The boy’s eyes widened when he saw Hinata, laughing and smiling. He was wearing a purple and white volleyball jacket that Kageyama painfully recognized. At that moment an arm reached from behind the shelves and wrapped around the back of Hinata’s neck. Tendo then came out from the shadow’s, leaning down with a smile and hugging the boy sideways. Then the rest of the team full of giants came from around the corner, patting him on the shoulder and laughing with him. And if things couldn’t get any worse… 

“No way… No way this is happening right now,” Kageyama said and looked closer through the glass. At that same moment Ushijima rustled Hinata’s hair with a wide smile. It was like he was an older sibling… The action could even pass as something a parent would do to a child considering how friendly the touch was. 

“Hey! Hey Kageyama! What do you see?!” Tanaka whisper yelled, people on the sidewalk looking at him weirdly but shrugging it off and passing on like nothing happened. Noya slapped him on the back of the head, soon walking over to Kageyama and looking over himself. The small boy froze at the sight… Did he just lose his favorite first year?

“No way… No way, No way, No way! I need answers and I need them now! This can’t be right… This isn’t really happening,” Noya mumbled to himself as he ripped his gaze from the window, running to Asahi and pushing his face into the taller male’s chest. Asahi hugged the boy back and let him burn off his frustration. Asahi and Suga hated seeing their libero like this and the whole team walked over, looking through the window. 

They saw Hinata and as soon as they did? They ducked down out of sight. They all went to go sit at a table outside. They all looked at each other from across the table. They all hated Shiratorizawa, from their cockiness, annoying stature, and the way they treated their opponents. The whole Karasuno team was at a loss. Hinata… Their Hinata was able to tame this mean and aggressive team? The crows never trusted those players. They were known for beating their opponents into the ground. Heck! One of the team members even sang about crushing their hearts of something. But then they look over into that store and it seems totally normal. It was like they never were that overpowered volleyball team. 

And it was all thanks to Hinata…

“Thanks for the Ice Cream Ushijima!” They hear a familiar cheerful voice call and they all gazed over to see Hinata stepping out of the store. The rest of the tall fellow volleyball players following close behind.

“What happened to the nickname? Remember? You used to call me Tokyo?” Ushijima recalled and the Karasuno team looked over at the ginger to see his reaction. Hinata just shrugged and finished up his Ice Cream before answering.

“Well… I called you Tokyo because I didn’t know you off the court. I didn’t know any of you when off the court! I didn’t know your names or anything! Anyways... I didn’t think I was allowed to use your actual name since I wasn't your friend. I didn’t even know who you were until my teammates showed a picture of you! So I wanted to get to know you first! People are much different in real life compared to when they're on the court playing. Just like my team! Including me! It’s like the court changes who you are and how you act… So I couldn’t really judge your personality when I was playing against you. I just never had the guts or time to get to know you off the court. But I’m glad I did! You guys are great! But the next time we’re on the court? Karasuno is going to beat you once again!” Hinata cheered, pumping both fists in the air. 

Ushijima just laughed and picked up the ginger underneath his arms and set him on his shoulders. The team soon started to walk away. Not noticing the other team sitting only a few meters away. Speaking of the other team… The crows were speechless. They never thought of other teams like that. But when looking further into it… It’s true. People change when influenced by the game. Even the Karasuno team was guilty of changing when on and off the court. All of them felt really bad for how they perceived the team of powerful players. But they were also proud and relieved. The way that Hinata showed them how things worked without him even realizing it was amazing. This showed how much impact the small ginger had on other people. 

“He gave us a chance you know?” Someone said and the whole team twisted around to see Tendo standing there. His eyes were shadowed over by his hair but he had a smile covering his face. The smile being full of happiness and relief.

“He was the only one willing to look past the title. Look past the powerful captain and our playing style. Yeah we’re different off the court. Almost everyone is… The rush of the game can change people. Not everyone realizes it… But you small little crow did. I know that he’s from your team. We’ll never take him away from you guys. We love him as an opponent and a friend. He’s a part of your team and he’s grown from your thoughts. So… I just wanted to thank you,” Tendo said looking up and Suga was the first to rise from his chair.

“We saw you as nothing but a threat. I won’t lie about that. We didn’t teach Hinata anything,” Suga said and Tendo flinched when he told him the truth. “But if Hinata can see through the rush of the game? I bet we all can,” He said with a soft smile and pulled out a paper from his pocket, handing it to Tendo. 

“W-What is this?” He asked looking at the paper, reading over the numbers and names over and over again. Making sure this was real and not a joke or prank.

“My number! It’s for you and your entire team,” Suga said simply and Tendo’s head shot up. “This is so you can contact this team and all of the other teams. You can also see Hinata whenever you want. It's the least we could do,” 

“Tha-” Tendo started but was cut off when something called out his name.

“Kendo! Come on! Ushijima said we’re going to the park! We can go one the slide and everything!” Hinata cheered from the top of the hill and Tendo looked at the team then over at Suge. He pocketed the paper and nodded to Suga, giving him a silent promise that he’ll text back. 

“Take care of him for us,” Suga said and Tendo nodded, running off to the rest of his team with a smile. Suga was walking back to the Karasuno team when his phone dinged in his pocket. The third years smiled, knowing exactly who this was. 

Kendo: We promise to take care of your Little Crow… Thank you for giving us a chance <3

Suga: No problem!

Suga: Friend...

\-----------------------------------------

This story hits me personally and I'm about to start crying. I play a sport and people used to avoid me because I seemed so mean and competitive during a game. Even my own team steered clear of me during practice. But when people got to know me they gave me a chance. Anyways! Enough with the sappy stuff! 

Next team up is Johzenji! Stay tuned to read about our favorite ginger and this very hyper active team!


	6. Johzenji Collides

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took awhile to get out... I've never written about this team before and this is actually my first Haikyuu fanfic! I'm also pretty sick right now so chapters might take a bit longer than usual to come out. I'm really really really sorry about that! But I'm getting better and I hope to get better as soon as possible so I can write more for you guys! Anyways... Time for the chapter! 

Enter Johzenji!

\-------------------------------------------

The games were over and the team was planning to go back home after having a dinner celebration. Hinata was bouncing up and down between Tanaka and Noya. The two first years were watching the boy like a hawk. Kageyama was walking next to Yachi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walking close behind. Suga, Asahi, and Daichi were leading the group with their coach walking ahead of them. All of them were still pretty pumped since the teams they went up against were pretty underground and less known. But nonetheless they were still pretty good teams.

“That was a pretty good game everyone! You guys were awesome! You’re all so fast! If I was put into your situation I would have lost my arms! Those serves were so cool and I’ll never get tired of that quick attack! It’s totally awesome! Like wamma blam! And- And! Kaplooey!” Yachi yelled as she jumped up and down next to Kageyama. Hinata turned to the girl and frantically nodded and started to throw his arms around, making weird sounds to describe the game.

“You are such an idiot. Use your words dang it! Your brain power is transfering over to Yachi and I’m honestly worried for her safety,” Kageyama said with a sigh and reached over to slap Hinata in the back of the head. Afterwards Hinata tried to jump at him, but Tanaka was able to grab him by the back of his hoodie and pull him away. Once calmed down he was able to let go of the angry ginger. 

“Kageyama… I don’t think it’s the best idea to hit Hinata. Don’t want Daichi to get mad at us for being too loud in the parking lot,” Yamaguchi said and the other teen just sighed and rolled his eyes. But he didn’t say anything else, making Yamaguchi smile in victory.

“Hey! Anyone want some snacks? I’ve got some energy bars here! Thanks to coach Ukai that is,” Suga asked, pulling out a few energy bars from his pocket and multiple hands shot into the air. Then Suga noticed Hinata not raising his hand but when he looked closer his arm was bending at a weird angle. He was reaching into the pocket of his backpack before he looked around at his bags, his face morphing into a look of worry. 

“Um… Hinata? Are you alright there?” Suga asked as he reached out for the ginger. But Hinata just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He dropped his bag onto the ground and looked back at the building.

“Crap! I forgot my lunchbox again! Again! I really need to put it in a bag or something… or maybe just connect it to my backpack. I’ll run back and go get it! You guys can just wait for me near the bus,” Hinata said out loud and the whole team looked at him while they walked towards the bus. The ginger was about to turn around to go get it but a hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Hinata… I don’t think it’s a great idea for you to go by yourself. Since you do have the tendency to get lost,” Daichi said and Hinata just sighed. But just then Ukai came up from behind the captain ready to speak. 

“The ginger should be just fine. We’ve been here before and He was able to go to the bathroom and come back in record time. I also believe that Kiyoko is there with Takeda. If he goes to where we had our stuff set earlier he should find the two. Then they can help Hianta find his lunch box. They probably have it… But just in case,” Ukai said with a shrug and Suga sighed, letting go of his shoulder and letting the ginger run to get his lunch box. 

“He should be fine Suga. No need to worry about him,” Daich said once Ukai walked away towards the bus. “We can’t always be there for him. At some point he’s going to have to learn how to get around. Since this is our last year and all. Let’s just hope he learns before we leave. I don’t think Tanaka and Noya can handle them,” Daichi concluded with a small laugh which Suga copied. 

“Hey! We are totally capable of taking care of Hinata! You dare doubt us!? Me and Noya are the best upperclassmen anyone could ask for!” Tanaka yelled with Noya standing next to him screaming, both trying to get their own point across. They all laughed as the two just realized that the ginger was missing. Both Noya and Tanaka were twisting and turning before Ennoshita took the time to stop them and tell the two where Hinata had run off to.

“Yeah… We really think that you can take care of him,” Suga said with a laugh, the two boy’s starting to pout at the comment. Their faces made Suga laugh even more, his mind beginning to stray from Hinata. 

He could probably manage by himself…

\-------------------------------------------

Hinata got lost once again...

“Aww… Dang it! I think I got turned around at that last corner… Or was it the last hallway I ran through. I might have read the sign wrong on the way here. Crap… I think I got myself lost again,” Hinata said as he stopped in an empty hallway. 

At that one moment he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Once he took the time to think he heard the sound of a volleyball slamming onto the ground. He then smiled and his energy picked back up, soon running towards it. Hinata ran through the hallway of the huge building. Barely anyone was around and everyone seemed to be leaving. All of the games were over for the day and since there was no one left… There were no teams to help him out. No one would help him if he gets lost and Hinata hated being aware of that. But soon he saw the volleyball court and heard the squeaking of shoes. He ran towards the court and pushed the door open. Once he opened the door he quickly came to a screeching stop. 

“Hey! Pipsqueak! Get out of the way! Move!” He heard someone yell and he twisted around to see a volleyball cart coming right for him.

But by this time it was too late… Hinata was hit with full force, the air getting knocked out of his lungs from the impact. He let out a grunt of pain as he fell to the ground. He could feel his shoulder’s shift in a weird way as he laid there on the floor. To make matters even worse he lost his footing and landed wrong on his ankle. The shifting of internal muscles and bones made him flinch and he immediately sat up, the lights piercing through his brain. He was so sure that he hit his head but he was in so much pain that he didn’t even care. He grasped his ankle with both hands and curled up in a ball, like he could hide from the pain.

“Oh my gosh!!! Terushima! We hit someone! Crap! Tsuchiyu! Go get Misaki or Kuribayashi! Hurry! Hey are you alright? Kid! Wait no! Don’t pass out on me! Help!” Bobata yelled and immediately ran around the cart to check on the ginger who was crying on the floor. 

Apparently the whole Johzenji team was cleaning up their area of the court. They thought it was a good idea to ride the equipment out of the stadium, as it was easier and faster. But when Terushima, Bobata, and Tsuchiyu got on the cart and had the whole team push them across the court, Hinata came running through the door. They tried to swerve out of the ginger’s path but the weight of the volleyballs made it almost impossible. The only reason the cart stopped was because it made full contact with Hinata’s side.

“What did you guys do!? That’s Karasuno’s humber ten you just ran over!” Misaki yelled as she ran over with Kuribayashi and Tsuchiyu following close behind. She pushed past Bobata and gently placed a hand on Hinata’s back. “Hey… Hey buddy? Can you tell me your name and where you are?” And with that Hinata looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“I-I’m Shoyo Hinata and I’m- I’m- Ah!” He whines and curls back into a ball and grips at his ankle. Misaki noticed his actions and grabbed his hands, slowly peeling them away from his ankle. 

“He’s hurt you to the point where he can’t even speak! What made you think that what you did was a good idea?! I swear you guys are restless! You guys need to learn how to chill once and awhile!” Misaki yelled and looked down at the ankle. She took in a sharp breath as she could see the damage clear as day when she folded down his socks. 

His ankle was already starting to swell and bruise. His pale skin was now sporting new colors like purple and a bit of black. The area around it was turning redder by the minute. Misaki then ran her hand over the back of Hibata’s head only to find a growing bump. She held the boy close to her and rubbed her hand over the back of his head. The other hand, making sure that Hinata doesn’t touch his own ankle. While Misaki was handling Hinata, Kuribayashi came over with an ice pack and painkillers. 

“We really messed up didn’t we,” Terushima said out loud and the rest of the team agreed. They all watched Hinata with sad eyes as the boy slowly started to uncurl. His back was being supported by one of Misaki’s arms while Kuribayashi looked after his ankle. “What do you think we can do now? It’s not like we know how to handle this kind of stuff.”

“Well for now you can just hope he gets better. I’m pretty disappointed in you all but there is something more important to do at hand. Try and help the girls keep him calm and still,” Someone said and the whole team turned around to see Anabara standing there, slowly pocketing his phone. “I just contacted the Karasuno coach and they said that they’ll be here in just a few minutes. But it might take them a while to get here. Somehow their number ten wandered into the wrong court. He was supposed to go to court four where his team had played… But instead he made it all the way over here to court eleven. So for now we’re gonna have to help him out.”

“I've done all I can! You guys can come over and talk to him. Keep him awake cause I don’t think it’s the best idea for him to pass out. He’s not doing too hot but I’m trying my best,” Misaki said as the whole team nodded walking over to the three on the floor.

“Hey, Pipsqueak… I am so sorry about what happened. You must be cold since you're only wearing a t-shirt. We don’t want you getting sick do we?” Terushima asked and took off his jacket, wrapping it around Hinata’s shoulders, letting it hand over him like a blanket.

“It looks so big on him. Jeez how small is this guy?” Bobata asked, poking at Hinata’s shoulder, his hand soon getting slapped at by Mitsaki. “Sorry Mitsaki… It’s just that he’s so small! Just look at him! Surprised he’s Karasuno’s secret weapon. But he sure showed us the first time we played him. What he lacks in height he sure makes up for it in energy… His never ending energy reminds me of someone,” He said looking over to their team captain.

“You are all balls of energy. To be honest I can’t tell an idiot from an idiot,” Misaki said and all the boys just sighed in embarrassment. They all knew that she wasn’t kidding… “But that doesn’t mean you’re bad at what you do,” She added and all the boys looked up to her and smiled, bouncing back from their once somber mood. 

“You guys were pretty fun to play with. Your determination to try new things on the fly is admirable,” Hinata said and the whole team looked at him like he had grown two heads. That was the first sentence Hinata had spoken after getting hit by the cart. “You guys are also pretty fun. Your energy is through the roof everytime we play.”

“Look who’s alive? It’s nice to hear your voice again shorty. We really thought that we killed you there. How are you feeling right now?” Bobata asked and Hinata just let out a groan, shifting a bit on Misaki’s lap.

“I’ve honestly been better. Feel like I've been run over by a truck. My ankle hurts and my head is spinning. I’m also- Also really tired. I wanna go take a nap. A nap sounds nice,” Hinata said, his breathing cut a bit short as his head flopped around like a bobble head. It was like he couldn’t support his own weight. “Yeah! I’m going to go to sleep.”

“Guess he’s not totally here,” Tsuchiyu said, then noticed Hinata dozing off. His eyes closing and his head tilting to the side. “Wait! Wait! Wait! No! Stay awake dang it! Don’t die! Oh please don’t die! Can someone help me keep him awake? Hinata keep talking to me!” He yelled and took his shoulder, shaking him a bit so he would stay awake. Hinata jumped up to attention and let out a groan of annoyance. 

“I guess he hit his head harder than I thought… He’s going to have to go to the doctor. He might have a concussion and this lump is getting bigger by the second. How’s his ankle looking?” Mitsaki asked and Kuribayashi moved the ice pack to reveal the rainbow of color underneath. Everyone around flinched when they saw the dark purples and black swirling together on the skin. The ankle may have grown in size from swelling. “I don’t think that’s just a sprain. Either that or the sprain is more severe than I thought.”

At that Hinata started to cry out of nowhere. The whole team turned to him as he started to shake more than usual. His body was shaking as sobs racked his body, jerking in Mitsaki’s arms. They had to have Bobata hold him down so he didn’t hurt himself even more. They were all confused on why he was crying. But then Terushima paused, going back to what Mitsaki said. The injuries were pretty severe and they didn’t know how bad things really were. So he didn’t know how it would affect his life. Terushima felt the boy’s pain and the fear that he had. He had felt the same fear and failure when he was first playing Karasuno. 

“Scared,” Terushima said and everyone looked at him weirdly, the only sound filling the room being Hinata’s cries. “He’s scared of how this will affect his volleyball career. You need your ankles for the game and the game is this kid’s life. It’s probably the only thing he’s been doing from the looks of it. Not knowing whether you can or cannot play anymore is scary. Especially when it comes out of nowhere. I would be scared if I was in his situation to be honest.”

“I guess I see what you mean… That is scary. Not being able to do anything out of the blue. I’m really sorry Hinata. But you're a Karasuno crow and you’ve got a heck of a lot of power in you. You’re a crow, a bird who had just regained his wings. You’ll fly again. I promise you it will all be ok,” Mitsaki said as she hugged the crying boy, everyone else coming around to hug Hinata as well. 

“Guys! Karasunos here! Hinata’s over here! Hurry!” Numajiri yelled behind him to lead the team towards their small team mate. They all turned to see Suga and Daichi running into the stadium, the rest of the team standing tall behind them.

\-------------------------

“It’s been a few weeks since we’ve seen Karasuno right?” Terushima asked during practice as the ball hit his hands, practicing receiving and talking to the others around him at the same time. “You think the squirt is ok? If he’s out of the hospital he better be taking care of my jacket.”

“It’s been two weeks totaly and I don’t know. Their coach said he wasn’t doing too well when they first got him checked out. But things might have changed. By the time Karasuno got there he had passed out. Still feel bad for hitting him with that Volleyball cart,” Bobata said and Tsuchiyu nodded in agreement. 

“Well… I didn’t tell you guys this earlier. But when Karasuno came up to us when they were getting Hinata I got Suga’s number. Suga is one of Karasuno’s third years and he gave me his number. I have yet to text him since it’s been awhile. But I can text him now! Maybe we can check in on Hinata,” Misaki said and the whole team dropped what they were doing and sat in front of her on the floor like toddlers do with their teachers. “You guys are so childish.”

“Come on Misaki! We wanna see Chibi! Go text Suga and get him on the phone!” Terushima groaned while rocking back and forth on the ground. The rest of the team just watched as their team manager typed something onto her phone, hanging it to Terushima, who gladly snatched it from her hands and held it up to his face, making sure everyone could be seen behind him.

“Hey guys! Nice to see you again!” Nishinoya yelled into the mic only for Suga to push him out of frame with a sigh.

“Sorry about him. Anyways, I’m glad you guys called. Hinata is doing fine. It was just a sprain and he’s now just watching practice. The concussion was minor and his healing is coming along great! He’s over here! Give me a sec… Hinata! You’ve got some friends that want to talk to you!” Suga called and they heard something shift in the background. 

“I thought I called everyone yesterday! Kenma called me with the rest of Nekoma and Oikawa brought me to the cafe with his team. Even Aone called me with his team. Is it Akaashi or the entirety of Shiratorizawa? I told them not to call you during pract- Oh! Hi Johzenji! Long time no see!” A voice yelled, Hunata’s hair appearing on the screen before his face.

“Hey Hinata! We wanted to see you! How are you going?” Terushima asked and Hinata held a thumbs up and flipped the camera around to show his booted ankle.

“I've got a really heavy boot on my foot to help my foot heal and stuff! I also got some meds to help my headaches and stuff! My physical therapy teacher is really nice and stuff! It should be better to play before our next game together! Can’t wait to see you guys again! You better bring the fire this time! Karasuno is going to beat you!” Hinata said and Kerushima laughed and smirked at the camera.

“Alright Hinata! Let’s see what you got!”

\---------------------------------------------------

Next team to run into our small ginger decoy? Tokonami! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a wonderful life! Until next time!


	7. Tokonami's Wing Spiker

I'm so so so sorry! I just got better and I've been busy with some school work! But school is almost over, allowing me to have more free time for you guys! Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter and everything! Thank you to the ones who wished me good health and thank you to the ones who comment in general! I really appreciate the love you all give me! Stay safe and I love you guys! Again! Thank you so so so much!

Now... Enter: Tokonami High!

\-----------------------------------------

Karasuno wasn’t having the best day… They had lost their last match of the day. The match that would have allowed them to move ahead with everyone else. Fukurodani, Nekoma, Aobajohsai, Date Tech, and every other team had made it past. But Karasuno didn’t- and it was because of something really stupid. 

The blockers…

They were like mountains! Especially to people like Hinata. No matter how fast the decoy moved they were able to catch up. Their height was just too much for the smaller teen. Their arms were like vines that could reach across the court. Hinata swore that some of those players could clear the whole court in only a few steps… 

This would have been fine. But since they were aiming specifically for Hinata it didn’t take away the guilt. The guilt that came with the lost points. The feeling made his skin crawl. But he knew that it was his fault that they had lost two sets in a row. Just cause he wasn’t fast enough… Cause he wasn’t able to get that small gap in between him and those dumb blockers. 

When the team finally made it to the bathroom they were all silent. No one talked since there was nothing good to talk about. Everyone was tired both mentally and physically. From Daichi to Tsukkishima… Everyone doubted themselves at that one moment. Only one thought flowing through their minds. 

They could have done better...

“I can’t believe we lost! Damn it! We were so close too!” Kageyama yelled as he slammed the bathroom door shut. “This is some crap! No matter what we did we kept getting blocked! No matter how hard or fast we tried to do it!”

“Kageyama! You need to calm down right now! I understand your mad but you need to keep it together,” Suga said, setting a hand on the raven haired boy. Kageyama just let out a grunt and jerked his shoulder away from the touch. While Kageyama was getting scolded by Suga his eyes landed on a certain decoy.

“Wait a second… Hey! Hinata! What happened that last game! Huh?! I looked right at you and you didn’t even call for the ball! It isn’t like you to give up on us! So what’s your deal?!” Kageyama asked, approaching the ginger who just stood there, shrinking beneath the taller teen’s gaze. Before Suga could pull the two apart Kageyama opened his mouth. “Well!? What’s the big idea?! Why did you bail on us!?”

Hinata didn’t say a word… His eyes trained on the floor and his hair shadowing his face.

“Kageyama! Stop it! Leave him alone! We all did our best!” Tanaka said, remembering back to another situation exactly like this… History couldn’t repeat itself- He wouldn’t let it. “Just give him a break dude! We all could have done better but at least we tried!”

“I guess I was wrong… I guess I threw all those sets for nothing,” Kageyama said under his breath, but the word seemed to echo through the bathroom. The whole team held their breath as they all peered over at the ginger.

Hinata was shocked. He had worked with Kageyama so hard over the months. Did that mean nothing to him? Kageyama was his partner! Someone he trusted with everything! Heck! For a good few months he trusted that Kageyama could help him do the perfect set with his eyes closed! What was all that it took? One simple mistake? One slip up?

Was that all it took to lose everything?

“Kageyama! That’s not cool man! We all could have done better! Even you! So don’t talk to Hinata like it’s all his fault!” Noya said running over to Hinata’s side, putting a hand on the ginger’s shoulder and holding him close. 

“I’m sorry Kageyama… I guess your sets didn’t count. You don’t need to toss for me anymore. It won’t do any good anyways,” Hinata said and Tanaka was about to punch Kageyama right there and then. But instead he headed over to Hinata, standing next to him but hesitating to touch his shoulder or to even try and comfort the boy. 

“Hinata… You know that’s not true,” Asahi said from behind the ginger. The taller third year was watching Kageyama like a hawk. He remembered his little spat this Noya… He remembered how broken he and the team felt afterwards.

Karasuno didn’t need another member leaving…

Especially someone like Hinata...

Noya could feel the ginger shaking underneath his touch. But before Noya could ask what was wrong he felt his hand get thrown away. Hinata had grabbed Noya’s wrist and yanked it off of his shoulder. The next second Hinata was pushing past the second year and towards the exit. No one could process what happened until they heard the bathroom door slam shut. They all looked over at Kageyama… Their glares practically piercing through the boy. 

“Hinata! Wait! Come back! Hinata!” Suga yelled as he bolted out of the bathroom after the ginger, worry lacing his voice. 

“We need to find him. Kageyama you are in so much trouble when we get back to the bus,” Daichi said and the whole team ran out of the bathroom, running in different directions and down different paths. 

———————————

Hinata ran and ran. He turned random hallways and punched through multiple groups of people. He didn’t stop even when he noticed the voice of Suga fading away. He just kept running until his knees started to burn. But he just kept running. The burning feeling reminded him of how he felt during the game. 

The game that they had lost…

That just made Hinata feel worse…

Suddenly Hinata took the time to look around at his surroundings. At first he was just running blindly around the building. But now he was running with his eyes open. No one was around, not even a sound echoed through the still halls. Hinata let out a sigh and brought down his sprinting speed to a simple walk. But even when walking his legs were burning… 

He just wanted to get rid of that feeling…

The small decoy found a small dip in the wall. He could tell that a water fountain was just taken out of that wall. He was a little sad that he couldn’t get any water but he shrugged. He laid his back against the cold polished wall. His legs then went limp as he let himself slide down to the floor. Hinata just brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly. His forehead rested against his right knees as his eyes slipped shut. 

It felt like an eternity… Everything stood still around him and all he could hear was his breathing. His head started to wander and suddenly he was unaware of everything. 

He felt like he was floating. 

But soon he felt like he was drowning. 

He remembered what Kagemaya had said before. Was he serious about that? Was Hinata just a way to waste a set? If that was true then his dreams of being the next little giant was over. They probably already were. He couldn’t even get past that one team. If he was better and knew more than he would have gotten past them no problem. But then again…

He was just a waste of a good set…

“Hinata? What are you doing here? Where’s Dauchi?” A voice said from about Hinata and the boy looked up to see an older teen looking down at him. Hinata didn’t recognize him as he could fit him to a name. But he has definitely seen him around the court. 

“W-Who are you? I’m sorry I don’t know your name and everything,” Hinata said and the boy just chuckled, holding out a hand for Hinata to take. 

“I’m Ikejiri and I’m with Tokonami High! We went against each other that one time! You guys were really good that day. Not that you’re not always great! But that day was awesome,” He said as he helped Hinata with a smile. But that smiled disappeared when he saw the look on the ginger’s face. 

“Yeah… Karasuno’s pretty good. Their team works really hard,” Hinata said, not even taking the time to look up front the floor. 

“Why are you walking about Karasuno like there is a total other entity? You’re a part of the team right? If I remember correctly you're the kid who can do those freak quicks!” Ikejiri said excitedly and Hinata just shrugged and let out a sigh. 

“I messed up. I’m just a waste of my team's awesome sets and other stuff” Hinata said and the old teen looked down at the ginger with a puzzled look. 

“And why would you think something like that?” He asked and Hinata looked up at him, his eyes glossy with tears. 

“I can barely block and I can barely receive balls correctly. Maybe those people were right… Maybe I’m not cut out for Volleyball. Even our team setter said so and I need him to play. So if I don’t have him? I guess I can’t play,” Hinata mumbled and the other boy’s eyes widened. 

Hianta was waiting for the other to tell him that the others were right. Tell him that he should probably just move on and try something else. Tell him to go find something else to do because he was still pretty young and had some flexibility. The ginger just sucked in a breath and waited for the other to answer it even respond to what he had just spilled. 

“Now why in the world would you think something like that?”

Hinata’s head shot up to look at the boy with wide eyes. Did he hear that right? How come he didn’t hear the signals of agreement. Why wasn’t he getting the looks of pity he usually gets? Those questions couldn’t find answers. The teen was wearing his brightest smile as his hand landed on Hianta’s slouched shoulders. Hinata searches through his eyes, trying to see if he was lying. 

But nothing… He meant it. 

“Hinata… You've done things that barely anyone else has done! Like that quick! Yeah you need your setter to give you the ball… But I’ve seen your recent games! You’ve been hitting the ball with your eyes wide open. You even have a second setter on the team! You’ll still get sets! And people are good at some things more than others. Let’s see… Let’s take your Libero! They can’t fight in the air! But they make up for it on the ground. Your pinch server! He wasn’t as good before as he is now! Right? You don’t need to be good at everything Hinata. People have their weaknesses and that's alright. You don’t need to be a perfect volleyball player and everything,” Ikejiri said and Hinata tilted his head to the side. 

“Why would you say that?” he asked and Ikejiri let out a dry chuckle. 

“Because you’re just a first year teen! These are your first few games in highschool and everything! You don’t need to be perfect! You have so much time to grow! You’ve got so many things to learn and master! Yeah you lost once! So what? Compare that to the number of times you’ve won against other teams! When thing seem impossible you always seem to squeeze past. Yeah sometimes it doesn’t work. But your determination never fails you. At least you're trying more than any other first year! You’ve got more power than you know Hinata,” He said and pulled the ginger into a tight hug. 

Hinata gladly took the hug and hurried his head into the other’s neck. They stayed there for a few seconds before hearing footsteps coming from the other end of the hall. Hinata back away to see Dachi running towards the two. He had clear stress written on his face and Hinata couldn’t help but feel bad. He had ran away again. Yeah he was hurt and everything… But that gave him no reason to run away and act like that. 

He’ll apologize later…

“Hey Daichi!” Ikejiri said with a smile and Dachi greeted him, smiling back then turning to Hinata. 

“You done blowing off your steam?” He simply asked and Hinata slowly nodded. Dachi then moved his head in the direction he had come in. Standing there was Noya and Asahi, waiting for him at the other end of the hall. Hinata looked back at Ikejiri then at his teammates. 

Before running off he quickly gave Ikejiri another hug. 

“Thank you for taking care of him. That loss was tough,” Dachi said and Ikejiri let out a small chuckle at the tram captain’s words. 

“Don’t worry about it! I’m glad I was able to help. Hinata is a special one. You really hit the jackpot over there at Karasuno,” He said and was about to leave, but Daichi grabbed his wrist and handed him a slip of paper. 

“Suga’s number. It’s a way to connect all of the teams. So if we ever need your help or if you need ours. Volleyball players got to stick together after all... So I hope to see you text us back soon,” Daichi said before turning around to walk over to his own team. He didn't expect an answer for his old friend so he just walked back to where Hinata was standing with Asahi and Noya. He needed to make sure the ginger was ok...

“Hey Daichi!” 

The captain quickly turned around to see his friend waving at him. 

“Can’t wait for the next time we have a game together! My team and I will beat you next time!”

“Yeah… The next game. Can’t wait.”

\------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm also really sorry for the people who love Kageyama! I'm also really sorry for the people who love Kagehina! If you have any teams you want to see again in a certain situation I'd be happy to write about it for you guys! So don't be afraid so suggest a chapter idea! I love you all and thank you so much for reading!

Next team up- ??? 

The next team is up to you guys! It can be a new team or a team we've already seen! But since our little crow decoy gets lost a lot... There can be multiple situations with different teams! (You may also suggest a shit for that certain chapter as well) So please give me a suggestion for the next chapter! Hope to post again soon! <3


	8. Friends Make All the Difference

If you haven't caught on yet... This is a follow up to the last chapter! I didn't give Tokonami enough love and a lot of you guys agreed with me! So... I made this chapter! This has some of the other teammates of Tokonami and of course Ikejiri! I'm sorry with took awhile to get out and everything. I was struggling a bit when it came to writing this chapter. But I assure you that more chapters are coming soon! I've got a whole list and everything!

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

\--------------------------

“It's match point guys! Don’t let the ball hit the ground no matter what!” Daichi yelled and the rest of the team called back, no way were they going to lose this game. They would try their best no matter what. The ball was served over the next with scary accuracy and Tanaka was about to go for it, but it dropped quickly to the ground. 

“I got it!” Noya yelled and jumped forward, his arms already lined with bruises that mimicked the old ones he gained from training. 

“Nice receive Noya!” Asahi called over to Noya as he dug up the ball at the last second. The whole team yelled their uplifting comments to the short libero who just smiled in response. Everyone could feel it… The determination, confidence, and the drive for victory. 

“It’s up! Hit it back!”

“Kageyama! Over here!” He yelled and the younger setter looked over his shoulder to see Asahi getting ready to jump up and spike. 

‘Alright… Asahi is open…Blockers aren’t paying attention. They’ve got eyes on Tanaka. The blockers shouldn’t matter. I’ve just got to deliver the ball,’ Kageyama thought as the ball touched his finger tips, getting ready to send it over to the Karasuno Ace. ‘Just need to give him a clear set. He’ll get it through… He’ll make it. He’s Karasuno’s Ace after all. The wall is nothing to him and no matter how high it was- No! He’ll break through.’

“Kageyama!”

The setter immediately looked over and from the corner of his eye he could see Hinata. The boy had that dangerous look in his eyes. The determination was burning off of him. He was in the zone… He was ready to play. Hinata was that unstoppable force that people on the court feared. The small ginger felt a burning sensation in his chest, the rush of the game, the feeling of wanting the ball. He was free and in a spot where no one could catch him. No matter how fast the opposing team moved the ball would’ve hit the ground. Unlike Asahi no one had their eyes on him. No way he could get blocked. Hinata hadn’t even hit any spikes the entire game… 

This could be the game’s turning point...

But Kageyama hesitated...

They were at match point and the opposite team had taken the first set. The last time this had happened and Hinata was the one to spike the last shot… But the other team had seen it coming. The spike had gotten shut down completely. Karasuno wasn’t able to move on with the other teams. They weren’t able to stay on the court and play. The setter was scared that it would happen again. It’s not like he didn’t trust the decoy. He just didn’t want the team to lose. He didn’t want to make the same mistake twice in a row. He couldn’t lose… Not again. 

He wanted to stay on the court...

And he was going to do just that…

“Asahi! Over to you! Give it to them!” Kageyama called and tossed it over to the team’s ace. 

Asahi was about to make a powerful spike down but then held his breath when three blockers jumped in his way. They had noticed the Ace and jumped at the last second. They tracked his movements… He was the team’s Ace afterall. He was expected to serve up all of the power. He was scared of the wall. That voice in the back of his head nagging him to back off. But still the third year slammed his hand down as hard as he could, hoping that it would break through the wall. But it just bounced off the blocker’s hand, heading straight towards the floor. Noya jumped forward to try and dig it up, but Asahi hit it with so much force there was no way he was going to make it there in time. 

The ball hit the ground with a sickening thud…

Then the whistle blew…

Karasuno has lost…

The whole team looked at each other. But most had their minds on Kageyama. They knew that the setter was aware of everything on the court. He was conditioned that way from the start. Even if they changed their special quick attack. Anyone on Karasuno could see the clear way that Hinata had. No one there to block and no one looking his way. But Kageyama still chose to send it to Asahi instead… Tanaka looked over to Hinata who was standing right in front of the net. His eyes looking at the opposite team, they were cheering and going into a huddle. 

That could have been them-

The ginger then looked at Kageyama… 

“Hinata I-“ Kageyama started but the ginger just shook his head. 

“Save it… I don’t want to hear it,” He said with his head hung low, his hair shading over his eyes. Kageyama felt his chest get tighter and his body start to shake. Guilt washed over him like waves and he felt like he was drowning. 

“Come on team. Time to line up,” Daichi said and Hinata just left Kageyama there on the court, walking to line up like their team captain had said. 

Kageyama was still frozen. It took the heavy hand of Asahi to snap the boy out of his thoughts. When the setter looked up at Asahi he noticed the Ace’s expression. It was full of sympathy. He gave Kageyama a warm yet sad smile, nodding over to where everyone else was lining up. The setter wanted to say something… Anything! But the lump in his throat didn’t let him. He was choking on his own words, his thoughts mushing together until it was a mess in his brain. So Kageyama reluctantly nodded back and let the third year lead him to the line ups. 

Kageyama stood next to the small ginger decoy. He was still unable to read the ginger’s face and body expressions. He couldn’t even see his eyes from underneath his hair. But Kageyama could feel his pain. It was rolling off the boy in waves, each being bigger than the last. Betrayal, confusion, and frustration was all that was there. He didn’t have to say anything. Kageyama noticed everyone else feeling it. Even Tsukishima was looking down at the ginger from the corner of his eyes. Physically the ginger was so much smaller than Kageyama… But right now? The setter couldn’t help but feel like his teammate was towering over him in some way. 

It was scary to say the least…

“Thanks for the game!”

\---------------------------------------

“So Karasuno lost,” Kuroo said from the bleachers, leaning on the railing as he watched the team of crows walking back to their spot on the court. “That last game was brutal. Even though their team isn’t that well known their blockers are pretty good. But not as good as Date Tec.”

Unknown to Karasuno, some teammates from the opposing teams came to watch their game. Kuroo had dragged Kenma along with him plus Lev and Yaku. The four Nekoma players were surprised to see people from other teams there, just to watch Karasuno. Aobajohsai, Fukurodani, and even Shiratorizawa had gotten their own place in the bleachers. They were all sad that the team wasn;t going to join them once again. But you win some and you lose some.

“Yeah… It’s kinda sad knowing we aren’t going to see Chibi-chan with everyone else. Maybe they’ll come to watch. I’ll text Suga later or something. Maybe we can even set up another practice game. Maybe even get some time to hang out. I know Mad Dog-chan would love to see Hinata again,” Oikawa said with a sigh looking over to Kuroo, his nose scrunching up a bit.

“Not if Nekoma asks them for a practice game first. I know that Karasuno’s No. 10 has got the attention of some of our team members,” He said with his sly smirk. Kenma, who was sitting next to Kuroo, just rolled his eyes and elbowed his best friend in the side. The pudding haired boy didn’t look up from his video game but he could feel like Kuroo was planning something. Yaku just laughed while Lev slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his. 

“Nah… Shiratorizawa will probably get a practice game with them before you,” Ushijima said, Tendo leaning on his teammates shoulder. The redhead had his wide smile on his face both radiating power over everyone around them. Yet the other team seemed unfazed. “Plus! The little ginger would love to hang out with us again. You two got nothing on us.” 

“Yeah! Yeah! Well we’ll see about th-”

“Does anyone know what was up with that last set? Wait- Not just the last set. Something about that whole game just seemed… Off” Bokuto asked, never taking his eyes off of Karasuno, who was packing up their stuff. “Also! Doesn't Karasuno seem a little off to anyone or is it just me?” 

Something was bothering the Ace of Fukurodani. The team wasn’t as jumpy as it usually was and we’re talking about the team who could run multiple laps in a day after losing a bunch of practice games. Yeah they had just lost and they were probably really tired. But usually they would bounce back and be twice as determined as before. All of them wanting to get better in some way so they could crush the opponent next time they played. But they all looked dead… No one was talking and their movements were alarmingly sluggish. No one even made any effort to comfort one another after their loss.

“I’m sorry to say this… But I think the idiot has got a point,” Akaashi said, also looking down at the team, his eyebrows raised. “Karasuno’s setter… Kageyama wasn’t it? Yeah he sets were good and all. But none of them seemed to connect. All of them were hesitant and choppy. Anyone could easily track it.”

“Yeah! But that’s not all… But I can’t put my finger on it! I have a feeling that’s not the only problem! It’s bothering me so much! Ugh!” Bokuto wined, his arms flopping over his face as he slumped down in his chair. 

“Kageyama didn’t send any sets to Hinata,” Kenma said and all eyes went to him. “Yes, I was watching the game. Hinata received and passed the ball to the net and everything… But he didn’t serve it over. Kageyama never gave him a set.”

“Why in the world would he do that? Their freak quick is legendary! If they would have used it they would have won the game! Then they would have been able to join us in the next round! I wanted to play with them too! Frick you Kageyama,” Oikawa complained, taking the time to look over to Kageyama, giving the setter a small annoyed glare. 

The four teams didn’t notice that a fifth team had also come to watch Karasuno play. The entire team of Tokonami was sitting off to the side. They hadn’t made the move to go and talk to the other big teams. But they had taken the time to listen in on the other people watching Karasuno. Ikejiri had even listened in to some of the conversations Yachi had with Shimada, Takinoue, and Saeko. They weren’t pleasing to say the least.

“Poor Hinata… I guess he and Kageyama haven't made up yet,” Yachi mumbled and the three older figures looked down at her. “The last game they played- Kageyama had sent Hinata the last set of the game and he was blocked. They had lost everything and they weren’t able to stay on the court. They had a fight in the locker room and even during practice you can tell there is a burning tension between the two. But I didn’t think it was so bad to the point where Kageyama would stop giving Hinata sets all together. If the two keep this up, the coach might have to switch out Kageyama for Suga… Or- Or-” 

“Or Hinata for some other player,” Shimada finished for her and Yachi nodded. 

“That’s some BS! Why can’t they just make up?! It’s so simple… When I was bringing the two to that overnight camp they seemed pretty close,” Saeko said and that’s when Ikejiri tuned them out and turned to the rest of his team. He smiled when he noticed they were all listening in… They all wanted to know what happened to Karasuno.

“That sounds tough,” Tamagawa said with a sigh. “They’re such good players! Too bad that they were brought down by something as simple as feelings. You think they’ll get over it before the next time they pay?” 

“I hope so… If not then Karasuno might go back to the nickname ‘The wingless crows’ and we all know how much they hate it. They’re good people and even better players. They just got back to the top! I would hate for them to go back down again,” Komaki added with a sigh and looked over to Ikejiri. “You’ve talked to the ginger before right? What do you think we should do? It’s not like we’re going to sit here and let this go on right?”

“No… We’re doing something about this. I’ll text Sugawara.”

\--------------------------------------

“Hinata… Talk to me! Please!” Kageyama said but the ginger just kept walking, following the rest of the team who were silently watching and listening to the two first years. “Hinata I’m so-”

“Don’t even apologize if you don’t mean it,” He simply said, walking faster past Tanaka and Noya, trying to separate himself from Kageyama. The setter just sighed and let the ginger walk up to the front of the group next to Suga and Daichi. Tanaka and Noya slowed down and walked on either side of Kageyama, trying to give him some silent support. Suga just held Hinata’s hand, both of them continuing to walk. 

“Hinata it’s going to be alr-”

But the third year jumped a bit when he felt his phone ding in his pocket. He used his opposite hand and pulled it out, scrolling through to get to the recent notification. Suga had to read it over a few times before smiling and nudging Dachi’s shoulder. The team captain looked over, his eyebrow raised but then his eyes wandered to Suga’s phone. He had to double take at the message but then looked over to his friend and nodded. He then turned to the rest of the team who stopped walking to look at Daichi.

“Small change of plans guys… We’re going somewhere but you guys can’t know where it is. Coach has already green lighted us so we’re allowed to do this. So follow me and bring your stuff with you,” Dachi said and the whole team was confused, yet nodded and followed their captain’s lead. Asahi looked over to his fellow third years questionly, and when he saw Suga’s knowing smile he knew everything was going to be ok.

“S-Suga? Where are we going?” Hinata asked the older teen, squeezing his hand a little bit more. Suga looked down at Hinata to see him looking down at the ground. He knew that he was upset and all but he didn’t think it would be this bad. 

Suga was begging for this plan to work… Even if it was just a little bit.

The team was led to an open courtyard. There was no one there and the whole team looked over at Daichi and Suga like they had lost their minds. But nonetheless they put their bags down against one of the brick walls nearby. They then followed their captain and the other two their years to the middle of the courtyard. They all stood there, the wind blowing past them. The silence was nice… Hinata hadn’t even let go of Suga’s hand. Noya and Tanaka wouldn’t leave Kageyama’s side either as they wanted to be good upperclassmen. 

“Hinata! Over here!”

Just then Hinata was ripped away from Suga and lifted into the air. The ginger’s eyes widened as he was soon towering over the rest of the team. He was even taller than Asahi and Tsukishima. Shibuya had lifted the decoy onto his shoulders, letting him tower over everyone else. The shorter teen couldn’t help but let a small smile trace his facial features as he looked down at the rest of the team. But he jumped when he felt something land on his shoulders. He looked over to see Ikejiri throwing his own jersey onto his shoulders.

“We say how bummed out you guys were after the game… SO- We thought that everyone should come and cheer you up!” Tamagawa said to the entirety of Karasuno with a smile and the whole team looked at him dumbfounded…

“Everyone?” Kageyama asked and Ikejiri couldn’t help but chuckle and rub the back of his neck.

“This idiot was able to get everyone to come and cheer you guys up!” Chaya cheered, an arm wrapping around Ikejiri’s neck as they both laughed.

“Let’s go Karasuno!” 

The words echoed off of the brick walls and surrounded the team of crows. Just then everyone that had come to watch the team play was surrounding them. Yaku was jumping with Noya, praising the fellow libero for a job well done. Kuroo and Daichi were trying to crush each other’s hands while Lev and Kenma talked to Hinata, who was still sitting on Shibuya’s shoulders. Bokuto and Akaashi had taken the time to annoy Tsukishima and Yamaguchi with their antics and Oikawa was giving Kageyama a friendly and pretty personal beat down. Even Shiratorizawa was there, nudging around some of the players and also having a lot of fun. It was like they fit in perfectly with everyone else. Ever since Hinata gave them a chance everyone has been pretty open to the opposing team. They were all happy and they wanted to do the same.

In a blink of an eye, Karasuno was their happy selves again.

“Hey... Ikejiri?” Hinata called out and the boy quickly turned around to see the shorter ginger getting set down on the floor. He had a smile on his face... A smile that the older teen had missed a lot more than he thought. 

“Yes Hinata?” He responded, leaving his conversation with the others. He was willing to give the other all of his attention. 

“Thank you so much… I think we all needed it.”

“Anything for our favorite team.”

\--------------------------------------

Did I do good? I don't know if I did good... I hope you all liked it though! 

Anyways! I have a lot of other chapters coming soon and a lot of things planned! I hope you stick with me on this journey and I hope I can give you all the content you deserve! I love you all and all of your support. There will also be snip bits of other characters you all love as well! I've been getting suggestions to add Natsu into some chapters and I'm happy to say that's a thing that will be coming very soon! Thank you so so so much! I can't even begin to explain how happy you all make me! If you have anything you want me to write about next don't be afraid to ask! The comments you guys give me make my day and make me smile so much! 

Anyways... Enough about me! I've got another announcement! I'm also taking ships as well! If you would like a chapter with a certain team and a certain Hinata ship than I would be happy to add on to this story I have going! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and again thank you so much for your support. Have a wonderful life and remember that I love you all! <3


	9. Hinata Tracker (Nekoma + Fukurodani)

You ask? I deliver! Here it is everyone! Natsu Hinata is here! I hope you enjoy this chapter of 'Take my Jersey'. This is a little different then the other chapters in this book but I think I like the change! But anyways... This chapter has a bit of Akaashi x Bokuto cause I personally ship them! I hope you don't mind! Anyways... There is also slight Kenma x Hinata in this chapter as well. That ship is not set in stone for this chain of One-Shots but there is some of it in this chapter. But I hope you still like it! 

Let's get into the chapter! Fukurodani + Nekoma + Little Natsu Hinata!

\--------------------------------------------------

“We finally made it! Tokyo Dome City!” Kuroo said with a smile as some members of the Nekoma team filed in behind him. Kuroo started to run over to one of the food stands and the whole Nekoma team just started to scatter. Even Kenma was being drawn in by some of the videogame stands nearby.

“Frickin… Kenma! Get over here! Now! No wandering off! Get down from there Lev! You’re not doing crap! Kuroo! You’re walking too far off. Stop it! Sit down Inuoka! I’ll get you your ice cream later Yamamoto… Where the heck is Lev?! Why won’t you go down!?” Yaku yelled as he tried to jump up and bring Lev down by his neck. Kuroo thought that they should bring members from the Nekoma team and thought it was a good idea to go to the amusement park… 

Let’s just say this wasn’t something that Yaku was ready for… 

“You guys are the bane of my existence… I swear you're going to be the death of me,” Yaku sighed as he was finally able to bring Lev down to the ground. The silver haired boy was on the floor when Yaku walked over and dragged Kenma over by his hood. “I swear you guys are like elementary schoolers.”

“But we aren’t as short as you chibi-chan,” Lev said with a chuckle, which got him kicked in the side. Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh at his teammates and finally took the time to walk over. He put his elbow on Yaku’s head and leaned over, using the boy as a post. 

“Come on Yaku… We’re supposed to meet up with Bokuto, Akaashi, and their special guests. I don’t understand what you’re so worried about. It’s just us having some fun!” Kuroo said, ruffling the shorter’s hair and a low chuckle erupting from his chest. “Where are they anyways? They said they were coming soon and that was half an hour ago.”

“They said they just got through the front gates,” Kenma said from the floor, as he flipped through his phone. The team was finally sat on a bench and when a whole crowd was released into the crowd, Lev and Kuroo stood up to try and find their friends.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Guess who has arrived!?” A voice rang out and Kuroo immediately spotted his best friend pushing past the ground of people. The captain walked over and gave his friend a high five, his eyes soon wandering above Bokuto’s head. 

“Hi, Kuroo! Hello everyone!” Hinata called from Bokuto’s shoulders with a laugh. Kenma immediately put his phone into his pocket and once Hinata was set onto the ground the two shared a hug. Hinata grabbed Kenma’s hand and brought him over to Yaku, the four shorties having their own personal greeting. 

“Where’s Akaashi?” Kuroo asked and Bokuto let out a small chuckle, pointing behind him.

“He’s with our other guest. They thought we kidnapped them so we got caught up at the gate. But he said it should only take a few minutes,” The boy said and soon someone was calling out for the two. Bokuto and Kuroo turned around to see Akaashi, but Kuroo was surprised to see who was walking next to him.

“I bet Bokuto here has already explained why we got caught up. Anyways, meet Natsu… Shoyo had to bring his sister along since their mom is out on a business trip. They trusted that me and Bokuto could take care of them… Well mostly me. But yeah,” Akaashi said, holding Natsu’s hand tightly in his own.

“Hello! I’m Natsu!” the smaller girl said with a smile and waved to the whole team with the hand Akaashi was holding. She then pointed at Lev and Kuroo, her head tilting to the side a bit “How are you so tall? You’re much taller than my big brother.”

Lev couldn’t help but laugh while Kuroo held in a chuckle. Lev walked over to the little girl and squatted down in front of her. Even though he was squatting he was a lot taller than Natsu, which wasn’t that surprising. He smiled and ruffled the little girl’s hair, the girl scrunching up her face as he did. Kuroo looked back to see Hinata blushing like a tomato and it was surprising to Kuroo how the boy was still slightly embarrassed by his height. He was usually mistakenly blamed for being an elementary or middle school student as it has happened at one point. 

“Hey Natsu! Come here for a second will you?” Yaku asked and the little girl looked up to Akaashi as if she wanted his permission. The Fukurodani team member nodded and soon Natsu was letting go of his hand to run over to Yaku. As she was walking to Yaku, Hinata and Kenma standing nearby, Akaashi was staring over at her.

“What’s wrong Akaashi? I thought you were used to being treated like a mother,” Bokuto joked and Akaashi was quick to give the other a small shove. But they were both laughing a bit. Kuroo couldn't help but smile at the pair of Fukurodani players.

“Well every mom needs a dad Bokuto,” He said, a sly look tracing his face. The two immediately stopped laughing, turning as red as tomatoes. Both tried to hide their faces while Kuroo let out his signature laugh. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Unless…”

“Shut it Kuroo! You’re being mean!” Bokuto said, slapping his best friend on the arm as he tried to regain his thoughts. He couldn't help let his mind wander when Akaashi started to blush as well. Was he embarrassed? Well of course he was! They both were! But for what reason?

“We’re net here for you to pick on me and Bokuto. We’re here cause we all needed a break. Especially Hinata… That’s why we’re in Tokyo Dome City and all,” Akaashi said, already having regained his thoughts and actions.

Yeah… Kuroo had almost forgotten. They had brought Hinata here to get his mind off of his own team. It wasn’t that they were treating him badly or anything. It’s just because during their last few games that they had lost, put a lot of pressure on the small decoy. Anyone with eyes could see that… So Suga had texted Nekoma asking if they could invite Hinata to Tokyo for the weekend. Something that he could do instead of weekend practice with the team. Hinata almost didn’t come with them because he was afraid of missing said weekend practice. But Suga and Daichi had convinced him otherwise. 

“Yeah… Have you figured out what’s going on between Chibi and Karasuno’s setter? Have they made up yet?” Kuroo asked, cringing at the thought of them not getting along on court. He couldn’t even imagine what would happen if Kenma and him had a disagreement before a game and something had happened. 

The game would be total chaos…

“By what Natsu told me on the way here? I don’t think they have. She said that Hinata hasn’t gone out to practice with him and Kageyama has stopped walking him home every night after practice. Even she’s worried. When Suga and Daichi texted, asking if we could bring Hinata over to you guys they told us not to talk about Volleyball and the rest of the team. It’s apparent that they’re trying to get him away from everything having to do with the sport,” Akaashi replied with a sigh, his eyes wandering back to the small girl talking to the trio of short volleyball players. 

At that moment Natsu stopped talking to Yaku. The libero of Nekoma had a sly look on his face. A face that Kuroo doesn’t see often. Even Kenma was smirking, his eyes still glued the screen. But Kuroo could tell he wasn’t paying attention to the game, most of it going to the small girl. Hinata looked worried but excited at the same time. Finally Yaku nodded to the girl, sending her off. When Natsu was sent off she walked right up to Lev. The boy immediately squatted down to talk to Natsu, cutting off the conversation he was having with Yamamoto. 

“What do you need, Chibi Junior?” Lev asked with a smile and the girl looked back to Yaku who gave her a thumbs up. “Um… Chibi? You alright there?”

Natsu just nodded and looked back at Lev. Her eyes shining with determination… She then quickly lifted her foot, kicking the silver haired boy right in the crotch. Lev immediately let out a shriveled wine as he fell onto his back and onto the floor. Yaku was cheering on the side while Hinata let himself outright laugh. Kenma was digging his face into his jacket, buttelling by the shaking of his shoulders you could tell he was laughing.

“Yaku! You beautiful being! You! That! That right there? Is one of the best things I've ever seen!” Yamamoto said, laughing his head off at the taller boy who was still on the ground. Lev hadn’t let out his breath as he groaned on the ground. Kuroo just sighed, but when he did a small chuckle came out with it. On the other hand Bokuto was on the floor rolling while Akaashi was just down right concerned. 

“Now that… THAT’S a thing- We’re going to go roller skating and you guys can’t say anything about it! It’ll be fun and it’s not that busy today! Come on!” Bokuto said, grabbing Akaashi’s hand and knowing that the other boy was blushing like crazy… Something that Bokuto was depending on. 

While running, Kenma was quick to take hold of Hinata’s hand with Yaku holding the other one. The last thing they needed was for the small ginger to get lost. Kuroo saw how Natsu was struggling a bit to keep up so he grabbed the girl and let her ride on his shoulders. The smaller girl laughed and smiled as she played with Kuroo’s messy hair. When they stopped in front of the roller skating booth they all got their own sizes and sat down to put their skates on.

“Aw! I need help!” Natsu pouted and crossed her arms, giving up on trying to tie the over complicated ties. Kenma, who was the closest to her, let out a small sigh and slid off of the bench and kneeled down. He slowly started to tie her shoes, going slow enough so Natsu’s eyes could follow his movement.

“That should do it Natsu! Come on now... Everyone is waiting for us,” Kenma said with a small smirk and held out his hand for the small girl to hold. Natsu gladly held Kenma’s hand as they skated over to everyone else. Kuroo gave his best friend a small smirk which was surprisingly returned. Kenma had always had a weakness for younger people in general and that’s a fact that Kuroo will never let down. 

They all skated around for a while and at some points Bokuto and Akaashi would hold onto each other when they were going to fall. Kuroo was just bothering the two, laughing when they grappled onto each other. He was also making sure that Lev didn’t fall, letting the tall first year hold onto his shoulder. Yamamoto and Yaku got their chance to hold Natsu skate around, the little girl holding each of their hands to help her stay upright. On the other hand Kenma and Hinata were moving around, hand in hand and smiling as brightly as ever.

“Look! Look! Big brother is smiling!” Natsu said to the two older boys, pointing over to Hinata and Kenma as they started laughing after Kenma said something funny. “I like pudding hair! He’s much nicer than Hinata’s scary friend.”

“Scary friend? Natsu what are you talking about?” Yaku asked and Natsu scrunched up her face as she dug through her memories. 

“The one who walked big brother everyday! He doesn't anymore but he used to! He had a number nine on his shirt!” Natsu said and then looked down at her feet, trying to get a better balance despite the skates. “He was nice when he met me though. It was when he smiled at me! That was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen!” 

“He’s probably talking about Kageyama… Remember what Kuroo said,” Yamamoto whispered to Yaku, who nodded and leaned down to talk to Natsu on his own. While he did that Yamamoto looked over to the four taller players who were gripping onto each other. “Yo! You keep gripping onto each other like that you’re going to fall!” 

Just like that! Fate seemed to work against the four boys and they all fell to the ground. Bokuto fell to the ground, Akaashi falling on top of him. They both laughed and Bokuto let his teammate get off before standing up. The spiker held his hand out to his setter who took it and let himself get helped up. On the other hand Kuroo had slipped, his leg lifting into the air and hitting the back of Lev’s knees. They both fell with Kuroo tripping over the poor first year. When they got up Lev immediately started to chase after the older teen. Bokuto and Akaashi held hands as they watched the two chase each other around the skating rink. 

“Woah! Look over there! Come on Kenma! We can get treats and everything! We can even get you a pudding cup that matches your hair!” Hinata cheered and pointed over to a candy stand. Kenma knew that it wasn’t a good idea to seperate from the group… But he also wanted to make Hinata happy. Hinata could see the hesitation on the boy’s face so he just smirked and gripped Kenma’s hand tighter. 

“They have video game themed lollipops…”

And with that the two were gone…

\--------------------------------------------------

“Well it took you two long enough!” Yamamoto cheered as he saw Akaashi and Bokuto holding hands as they skated towards a bench so they could take off their skates. Akaashi couldn’t help but turn red when Kuroo pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two. He knew that he would send it to the Volleyball Textchat and he would never hear the end of it.

“Has anyone seen Kenma? He was watching over Hinata and everything… To think of it I haven't seen them since I talked to Natsu about that… ‘thing’- Anyone see them?” Yaku asked as they all took off their skates, Yamamoto helping Natsu untie and slip her off of her small feet. 

“Dang it Kenma! I thought he was going to keep Hinata in check!” Kuroo said as he started to look around again, pulling out his phone and getting ready to text the pudding haired boy. But he felt something tugging at his jacket sleeve.

“Big brother is over there!” Natsu said and pointed to somewhere behind Kuroo. But when the older one turned around there was just a huge crowd. He looked down at the girl questiongly and Natsu just sighed and kept pulling at his jacket sleeve. “He’s over there! Over there! Come on! Come on! Pudding hair is with him too!”

“Well what are we waiting for? You heard the little lady! Lets go!” Bokuto said and let Natsu sit on his shoulders, making sure to grab Akaashi’s hand before walking off in the direction that the girl was pointing. The rest of the Nekoma team shrugged and followed the two Fukurodani teammates, Natsu telling Bokuto where to go.

Soon Kenma and Hinata came into view. Hinata had a small headband on that had cat ears, Kenma also having one that matches. The Nekoma member was nibbling on a Pac-Man lollipop while Hinata was eating a pikachu one. They were holding hands while Hinata was asking the store worker for a pudding cup. Kuroo couldn’t help but smile at the two teens who looked exactly like elementary schoolers on a field trip. He was surprised to see that Hinata was wearing a Nekoma jacket and to also see Kenma standing there in a plain black t-shirt. He couldn’t help but think of how soft Kenma is for the small ginger. Bokuto was quick to put Natsu down so he could tackle the two smaller volleyball players. At that point Kuroo took the time to pull the little girl to the side as they could talk. 

“Do you need something Mr. Fluffy hair?” Natsu asked and it took Kuroo a lot of energy to not flock over the girl. 

“How did you know where your big brother was? You didn’t see him walk off or anything! It was like you knew where he was without giving it a second thought,” Kuroo said and Natsu pinged up like a lightbulb had turned on right above her head.

“Mommy taught me how to find my big brother! She said he has a problem with getting lost so she said that I have to look after him! Don’t tell him though, Mr.Fluffy hair… Mommy said that he’s embarrassed about it,” Natsu said and Kuroo smiled, ruffling the girl's hair and lifting her onto his shoulders. He was definitely texting this to the group chat later. 

“Why don’t we get you some candy?”

“Yay! Thank you Mr.Fluffy hair!” 

“Just call me Tetsuro kid…”

“Ok Mr.Fluffy hair!”

\-----------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for your support and I love all of your comments. Whether it be a huge paragraph or a simple sentence, I really appreciate it! Don't be afraid to comment any suggestion or questions you guys have! I'll gladly answer anything you guys ask. I love you all and I hope you all have a wonderful life! If you were wondering I don't say have a happy day or night cause I want you all to have a happy life in all! Cause that's what you all deserve no matter what other's think! I'd love to contact any of you and I'll happily add in my discord and any other contact you guys can reach me by! Again, have a wonderful life and if you need anyone to talk to I'm here for all of you! Love you all! <3

Discord - Azalea.Glitch #9093  
Instagram - Guardian.Vintaby  
Tiktok - Azalea.Glitch


	10. Siblings and an Iron Wall

Hello everyone! I'm so happy that I'm getting another chapter out for everyone! After this there is going to be new teams and new elements put into the story line! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I did the characters justice! Love you all and again, I hope you enjoy!

Enter: Date Tech!

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata hated being benched… But he could understand why Coach Ukai wanted him to stay on the sidelines. But it still bothered him. He was radiating energy that everyone else could feel. Even Suga could feel it and he was getting really worried. Karasuno was losing pretty badly during their practice game against Date Tech. They were at a camp with everyone else but that day was solely against the team of monster blockers.

Of course Asahi got a few hits through and Noya received a few balls before the slammed down onto the ground. But that didn’t always work. Tanaka was getting blocked a lot, giving the other team points. They weren’t fast enough to get past Aone and the other high blockers. Date Tech was killing it out on the court. The other teams like Nekoma and Johzenji, who were playing against each other on the next court over, could tell that Karasuno wasn’t at their best. Yaku and Kenma couldn’t help but look over at Hinata with sad eyes whenever they got the chance. 

“So they did take the shorty out… Dang. Must be hard on Karasuno. The whole team is falling apart without him on the court,” Terushima mentioned and his teammates around him nodded in agreement. Even Nekoma silently agreeing with the opposing team. “I really hope they put Chibi-chan in soon. I wanna play against him tomorrow.”

Finally the game was over… Of course Karasuno had lost. All of the team members had honestly gotten tired of losing. But they had no other option cause Coach Ukai wouldn’t put Hinata back into the first line up. Takeda tried to talk him into it… But he didn’t listen to him either. Daichi gave it a shot but that didn’t even leave a scratch on the man’s resolve. Until Kageyama and Hinata figure out whatever disagreement they have the ginger won’t be able to play with the setter. The whole team felt bad for Hinata knowing it wasn’t his fault for the disagreement. Even Kageyama felt the pang of guilt that hit him whenever they gained a point without him. But they kept going nonetheless. Everyone was standing around the benches, drinking their water and waiting for the next game to start.

“Hey! Sorry I had to move the car and stuff. That parking lot is huge! Anyways! How’s it going everybody!?” A voice yelled and soon Saeko came crashing through the front door. Tanaka couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by his older sister while Noya on the other hand smiled and waved her over to where the Karasuno team was hanging out. 

“Hey Big Sis! We just finished a game and everything! You should have seen i- Wait… Who’s that?” Noya asked pointing to a figure standing behind the blonde female. Saeko jumped a bit, her face covered with a realization as she stepped aside.

“Hello!” 

“Whoa! It’s a mini Shoyo! I didn’t think they came in smaller sizes!” Noya said, jumped forward and squatted in front of the girl. When Noya tilted his head to the right, Natsu did the same. It made the whole team laugh as they watched the two interact with each other. “Shoyo! She’s like a smaller and cuter version of you!”

“Why is your sister here Hinata? I thought your mom came back from the trip a week ago,” Daichi mentioned and the small ginger teen jumped a bit, trying to regain his thoughts. “Hinata? Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah! It’s just that… My mom kinda got stuck at her trip. Something came up and she has to be there for another month. Me and Natsu are fine at home but since I’ve got to go to these camps with you guys I either have to get a babysitter or bring her along. Big sister said that she would be able to take care of Natsu while I play! Or… While I’m here at camp,” Hinata said reluctantly motioning over to Saeko and his little sister. 

“I wonder if she’s going to grow taller than you when she’s older, Hinata. I guess shortness runs in the family though. Even Yamaguchi was taller than her at that age,” Tsukishima joked as he moved his hand above the gigner’s head, comparing the height between then. Hinata just pouted and elbowed the blonde boy in the gut, but it wasn’t hard enough to hurt him. 

“Big brother! Big brother! Look! Mr. Fluffy hair, pudding head, and Mr. Yaku are playing over there! Can we watch? Can we? Can we? Please!? I also wanna go see Bean Pole! I wanna kick him again! That was fun!” Natsu cheered and Hinata just let out a nervous chuckle, dropping to his knees so he could look his sister in the eyes. “Please Big Brother! I promise I’ll behave! I’ll even pinky swear!” She pushed and held out her pinky for the teen to take. 

“Natsu… I’ve got to stay here with the team and I can’t just leave th-”

“I think that’s a pretty good idea Hinata,” Daichi cut off and Hinata looked over at the team captain, dumb founded. “You’ve been on the bench the whole day. Plus Coach isn’t making you play any time soon. It should be ok for you to take Natsu and watch the Nekoma and Johzenji game. We’ll be fine over here. Plus I think we’re just going to start drills and train a bit with Date Tech. Just make sure that you take Natsu back to Saeko’s car when you’re done watching.”

“Um… Alright then. I guess I’ll go and watch. Come on Natsu. Let’s go see Nekoma and Johzenji! But no kicking Lev in the crotch please. I don’t feel like dealing with a dead body on the ground,” Hinata said and Natsu was soon pulling her older brother towards the other court on the other side of the room.

“Why’d you let shorty go? Isn’t he Karasuno’s secret weapon and stuff?” Saeko asked once the teen and his sister were out of earshot. Daichi let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding then turned to the older female.

“He deserves a break… Things within the team have been affecting all of us. Might as well just step back for a bit then try and fix it later. I just don’t want to make any situation worse,” The team captain said and Suga put a hand on his shoulder, letting him know he was there for support. 

“So is it like a technical thing? Like someone can’t get a move down or something?” She asked and Suga sadly shook his head. “Oh… So it’s not about Volleyball. That must suck.”

“Yeah… Hinata and our first year setter, Kageyama, had a disagreement on the court. Now whenever we play the two can’t seem to sync up. It’s like they’re scared of each other. They don’t say it but it’s clear in their movements. Kageyama is scared to set a ball to Hinata even though he knows he can hit it and Hinata is scared to go for a ball, doubting his ability to spike it down. It’s honestly tiring watching the two go back and forth. They haven’t even talked out of practice,” Suga said, his left hand beginning to rub at his temples, trying to bring down his growing headache. 

“Well alright then… I don’t know a lot about this kind of Volleyball stuff but I’ll be here if you need me. I’m pretty good with people and their feelings. You guys look like you need a break too. Just know that I’m parked right outside. I promised Natsu that I’d take her to the park nearby after we stopped by and saw her brother. I’ll see you guys later! Bye Little Brother! I love you!” Saeko yelled with extra volume, knowing that she was able to embarrass her little brother that way.

“Bye Big Sister! See you later!” Noya yelled back and soon the older blonde girl left the court, leaving the boy’s to their regular schedule. 

\-------------------------------------------------

“You think Karasuno is ok? They just sent Hinata over to the other court with that little girl. He’s going to miss training and everything,” Koganegawa said as he looked over to the ginger run over to the other court.

“He doesn’t seem like the type to skip training. If I can go by the way he plays and treats the sport then he should be the first one starting practice. He also doesn’t seem injured and stuff… Unlike the last time we saw him. He also didn’t play the entire time! I wanted to see that freak quick attack! I wanted to try and block it,” Fukiage said with a disappointed sigh, putting down his water bottle on the bench. 

“Yeah… I kinda miss that rush when he started darting around the court. It’s like you can feel the shorty’s energy. It’s not like it’s bad… It’s like you can feel the energy coming off him and it makes you want to put in the same amount of energy. WIthout him on the court playing with Karasuno… It kinda feels dead and like you’re just going through the motions,” Obara said looking over to the team of crows. 

“I wonder why he isn’t playing… You think he’s even got a reason?” Futakuchi asked and the other shrugged around him.

“There is a perfect explanation to why he isn’t practicing. Just because he isn’t practicing doesn't mean he doesn’t want to play,” Moniwa said while walking up to the two, his phone screen lit up as he scrolled back through his messages. “Suga told the whole group chat that he had some misunderstanding with another player on their team. They aren’t fighting or anything… There is just an awkward space between them. So they aren't letting Hinata play and are putting Ennoshita on the court instead.” 

“Well that sucks… You know how much that kid loves to play. Kind of a bummer don’t you think? He must feel really bad being unable to play. Could you imagine loving something and not being able to do it when it’s right there?” Kamasaki asked, looking over Moniwa's shoulder and reading the recent texts within the group chat. 

“Hey! I have an idea… It might be a long shot but it might make him feel better!” Koganegawa said and they looked over at him, curious about what he had to say. “But we need to get every team onto the plan. If not then I don’t think it’s going to work. We don’t need the whole team… Maybe just a few members from each. Can I see your phone for a little bit Moniwa? I need to text the others and can someone get me Aone?” 

“What in the world are you planning?” Moniwa asked as he reluctantly handed the boy his phone.

“Oh you’ll see.”

\----------------------------------------------------

“That was so cool Mr. Fluffy hair! Pudding hair was so great too! Mr. Yaku was so fast and slid all over the place! He was so so so cool! Kitty Cats for the win!” Natsu cheered, throwing both arms in the air with a wide smile. This made the whole Nekoma team smile and laugh at the small ginger girl on the sidelines. 

“Looks like we’ve got a number one fan guys,” Kuroo said right before he took a gulp of water, still trying to bring his breathing to a normal pace after their game with Jhozenji. “I think we should treat our number one fan… Maybe we can go out again with you and Hinata? Over the weekend I mean. We can even bring the two owls with us. Would you like that Natsu?”

“Yeah! Can we big brother? Can we?” Natsu asked, shaking the boy’s arm and Hinata just laughed and nodded making the girl cheer. She then ran over and hugged Kenma’s leg, her right hand coming up to pull at the bottom of Kuroo’s shirt. Kuroo couldn’t help but smile when Kenma leaned down and picked up Natsu, letting the girl play with his hair and squish his cheeks. 

“I think that’s enough Natsu. Come on… We’ve got to get you back to Big sis! She said she would take you out to ice cream in the afternoon didn’t she?” Hinata asked and Natsu gasped, letting Kenma put her onto the ground so she could run and grab her brother’s hand. 

“Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream! We’ve got to go catch Big sis before she leave for ice cream without me!” The girl chanted and all the teens around ehr couldn’t help but laugh at her cuteness. Before Hinata could say goodbye to his friends, Natsu had pulled him to his feet and was already dragging him towards the door. 

“Natsu! Hold on! Why don’t you say bye to Nekoma? You won’t see them again until next week since we’ve got to figure out the times we’re going out together again. Go on then… Say goodbye! Big sis isn’t going anywhere without you I promise,” Hinata offered and Natsu froze. In a flash she was letting go of her brother and running back over to the whole team. She hugged all of them, even the people who didn’t go with them to the amusement park. 

“Bye Kitty Cats! I’ll see you later! I hope to see you guys again soon! Now come on Shoyo! I want to go get ice cream with Big Sis!” She cheered, running back to Hinata and started to pull him towards the exit. Hinata just waved goodbye to the team and gained his footing, walking right next to his energetic sister. 

Once outside the pair of siblings just froze. They had no idea where Saeko’s car was and the parking lot was huge! There were multiple white vans lining the parking lot, their windows blacked out due to the tint. Hinata was about to ask his sister where they had parked the car when they arrived… But when he looked down at his sister she was as bumb founded as he was. They started walking around a bit but couldn’t spot the blonde haired girl anywhere. At some point the two had gotten stuck in the maze of cars to the point where they couldn’t see the building anymore. They were both too short to peer over the huge cars.

“Hey Natsu? Do you know which way we came? If we can find the court then maybe we can just ask Suga to text Big Sister to get you herself. I left my phone in my bag back in the gym so I can’t contact anyone from here. But maybe… Just maybe they’ll find us here before it gets colder then Saeko can take you!” Hinata suggested and Natsu dug through her memory, trying to retrace her steps. But all of the cars looked the same! Being her young self she didn't even take the time to remember the license plates either. They were sitting ducks…

“Big brother? Maybe someone will realize that you’re missing! Big Sis would know something is wrong right? They’ll find us! Maybe the Kitty Cats are looking for us right now! Mr. Fluffy hair would never let us down!” Natsu cheered and Hinata couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s hope, knowing he had to keep his hope up as well. “Can we sit here Shoyo? Please? A few days ago at school we learned that if you get lost you have to stay put! If you keep moving then they won’t be able to find you.”

So that’s what the two did. Hinata saw on the concrete, his back against one of the tires of a bus. He wasn’t sure what bus it was but he didn’t really care. Natsu was sitting in his lap, shivering a bit since it was a bit cooler than it was before. Hinata let his arms surround his little sister as they sat there, waiting for someone to find them. Soon they heard movement from the other side of the bus, but Hinata was too tired and cold to move to look. He didn’t want to let go of his sister just in case there was a possibility she could get sick. 

“Shoyo?” A voice that the boy was unfamiliar with called out and the boy looked up to see Aone standing there, a box in his arms and his backpack secured tightly onto his back. “Why are you out here? It’s cold and you could get sick! Come on. I was supposed to come find you and bring you back to the teams anyways. We’re on break and stuff so you didn’t miss much.”

Aone carefully put the box down and took off his backpack. He grabbed his jacket from the bag and wrapped it around the two Hinata siblings. It was big enough to cover both of them due to the size difference. Aone then grabbed his backpack and the box, nodding for the two to go and follow him. With his arms wrapped around his sister, Hinata walked right next to the taller male. Aone’s height was blocking most of the chilly winds that were beating down on Natsu and Hinata moments before. The white haired teen would also look next to him and check if the two were keeping up with his pace, speeding up and slowing down when needed. 

“Hey… Um- Shoyo?” Aone gained the ginger’s attention, the shorter boy’s head shooting up letting the other know he was listening. “We’re here at the front door. You think you can open it for me? I can’t since I’ve got this box and all.” 

Hinata was quick to push the door open, the heat blowing against the three as they did. Natsu wriggled out of her older brother’s arms and ran into the gym, running right to Saeko who looked really worried. Hinata couldn’t help but smile at his younger sister, not noticing the soft smile he was getting from Aone. The taller teen couldn’t help but feel entranced by the ginger decoy. He was kind, energetic, and his determination levels were through the roof. He was beyond adorable in Aone’s book. Hinata looked smaller when he had the huge Date Tech jacked sitting on his shoulders, hinsts hands holding the jacket tightly around himself. 

“Hinata! Hey! Nice to see you back buddy!” Moniwa yelled and waved the two over. Aone was quick to walk over to his teammate, the box held tightly to his chest. Hinata was following close behind Aone, feeling the stares he was getting from his teammates. 

“He, Moniwa! Do you need anything?” Hinata asked, his head tilting to the side, Aone putting down the box a few paces away. 

“Yeah! I was wondering… If you wanted to play a practice game with us,” Moniwa asked and he could see the moment where Hinata’s heart had skipped a beat. His eyes shone brighter than earlier and hsi breath picked up in speed. It was like Moniwa had just opened up a dam, energy now flowing out freely. 

“I would love to play with you guys! But- Coach Ukai said I can’t play today… I would have been able to play with you guys but with what’s going on within the team I don’t think I ca-”

“Of course you can! Cause we’re all going to play! We kinda felt bad that you were all alone and that you couldn’t play… So-” Moniwa said with a smile and Aone opened up the box, revealing a bunch of small prizes and other treats. 

“It’s going to be a mix of all teams and when a team wins? They get a treat from this box! How does that sound? I know you can’t play with your team and all… But that doesn’t mean you can’t play with all of us! We already asked the coaches and they said mixing teams for the day was fine! They also said it was a good learning experience for everyone since every player is different and everything! So what do you say Hinata? You up for another game?” Koganegawa asked with a wide smile and Hinata returned the smile with just as much energy. 

“Let’s do it! I’m going to kick your butt!” Hinata said and quickly took off the Date Tech jacket, folding it and setting it on the bench. 

“We’ll see about that! Let’s see how well you do against us!” Inuoka… 

“Oh yeah? Is that a challenge City Boy? Let’s go!” Tanaka…

“Stop it! You look like an idiot,” Daichi...

“I call having the blonde blocker on my team!” Kuroo...

“No way! We called him first! You can have the other one! Kenma get over here!” Terushima...

“Yaku! We’ve got to be on the same team! All right!” Lev...

“You guys are the bane of my existence” Tsukishima…

This was going to be a fun practice game!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I got the idea from this chapter from my own experience in sports! When we would practice with another team we would mix people around. It was so players could learn how to adapt to things on the court and learn how to easily communicate between others. I also got the parking lot idea from an instance in my childhood! I have a younger brother in the real world and we got lost in a parking lot during winter. It wasn't that bad as we were only lost for a few minuets but I ended up get pretty sick... Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I also hope you have a wonderful life! Remember! Don't be afraid to suggest teams or instances you'd like to see! I'm also taking ship suggestions! Thanks everyone! Hope to post again soon!


	11. The other Karasuno Crows

Hey everyone! Nice to be posting for you guys again! Just a small heads up before you start reading... The Volleyball team Kuroi Hakucho is a team that I made myself! It's full of my own OCs for this fandom and I hope you don't mind the fact that I added them in. Anyways! This chapter includes a different team then the ones we usually see. This chapter sadly doesn't have Hinata getting lost... But I personally thought that he would run away from this particular team. I made it so Hinata only gets lost and wanders around with the other boys since they're practically feeding his crackhead energy. Welp! Enough of my small tangent! 

Coming up next! The Karasuno Girls!

\-----------------------------------------

“Hey Hinata! Someone is here to pick you up! They said that you can just leave your stuff here and you can pick it up later,” Daichi’s voice echoed through the gym, the small ginger jumping up from the ground smiling. He was sent to a water break by Takeda since he was pushing himself a little bit too hard. Hinata started towards the door and all the team captain did was put his hand on the ginger’s shoulder. “Hope you have a good time… Take this time to loosen up before our next game. Heard the team we’re going up against is pretty tough.”

“Alright Captain! I’m always up for a good challenge! I’ll see you guys later! Better not have too much fun without me!” Hinata cheered with a smile and ran the rest of the way towards the door, leaving all of his stuff but grabbed the important things like his phone. Everyone waved goodbye and some even called out to the ginger as they watched his figure get further and further away. During this time everyone had stopped to take a break themselves.

“Where is he going Daichi? You literally just said that the next team we’re going against is going to be tough. Aren’t they a new rising team? We don’t know anything about them and their playing style. So wouldn’t more practice benefit everyone? Even Hinata? You even let Kageyama off the hook and everything today. What’s up with that?” Asahi asked and the other third year sighed once he knew Hinata was far enough away.

“I let them both off today. Kageyama said he was going to go hang out with his older sister. Hinata had no reason to take a break so I made one for him with a little help from another team. I know that we should all be getting ready… But practice is useless if we’re going to have problems mentally during a game. Mental health is just as important as physical health. If one is down the other can’t function well either. So all we need is for those two to be in a good mind set and learn how to cope with their current situation on their own. Then we’ll be ready for the next game and we’ll be able to move on to the next few rounds. Who knows? They might even make up before we leave for the match,” Daichi said and Asahi just nodded, starting to understand the other’s stand point.

“So you’re practically forcing them on vacations. But not like when you’re on a vacation from school or a job. It’s like a time out where you can think over your choices. So when you come back you know your mistakes and you can be better than ever. I wonder if those two knuckle heads will make up. The last time they had a fight they only made up during a volleyball game. I just hope they don’t make up too late and we end up losing. Our team has been taking a beating ever since Hinata was taken off the court and we couldn't use that freak quick attack,” Tanaka said and Daichi nodded, he had practically hit the reason right on the nose.

“Hey! There are other cool things Karasuno can do too! We don’t completely rely on that pair’s quick attack! We’ve got Asahi, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama’s freak serves and we have our synchronized attack too! The team… The team- What team are we going against anyways? I know you told us but I can’t remember the name. Them being a rising team and all. We aren’t that different from them are we?” Noya asked as he sat on the floor, stretching out so he wouldn’t injure himself. 

“Some team called Kuroi Hakucho… Their team wasn’t as well known a few years back. But after they got a new batch of first years their team’s winning streak has gone through the roof. Even in the group chat! We’ve heard from Date Tech and Johzenji that they’re really unpredictable and can copy a lot of team’s moves on the fly. They also said that they’re pretty good at reading other teams too. Apparently they're the types to put down the other team’s morality really fast. It’s their first objective during a game,” The captain replied and Noya just nodded and concentrated on the ground. 

“Kuroi Hakucho… Black Swans? That’s their team? A black swan signifies an insight about yourself which changes your position from a loser to winner. It’s a graceful reminder to move from any position where you feel powerless and instead, to reclaim your personal power. Must be a pretty special team if they can make a weakness into an advantage. Reminds me of Aobajohsai and their brutal themselves,” Suga explained but then his face was filled with a smile. “But we’re Karasuno! We’re just as special as they are! Why don’t we get back to practice so we can show them just how special we are?”

“Yeah! Let’s do it! Black Swans or not! They’re still just another highschool team like everyone else! Karasuno! Fight!” Dachi yelled and the rest smiled, some even starting to laugh. The energy in the room was through the roof and no doubt will be even strong during their next game.

“Fight!”

\-------------------------------------

“Thanks for inviting me to hang out with you all! You really didn’t have too! I wouldn’t have been able to hang out with you if Daichi didn’t greenlight me. But thanks anyways! I’m really happy that I can go with you guys and have some fun!” Hinata said with a smile and a wave of cooing and fangirling echoed throughout the open area making the ginger jump a bit. “Um… Did I do something wrong? What’s up with your faces? You look like Kageyama when he’s trying to smile and it really doesn’t suit you.”

The Karasuno girls couldn’t even take on how cute the small decoy was. His height and his voice were cute enough… But when you added his personality and the way he handles things it makes it even better! Plus the fact that he’s as oblivious as always is great too! Michimiya just smiled and patted the small ginger on the head, making the latter scrunch up his face. They could help but let out another set of fangirly noises before composing themselves. 

“We’re glad that Daichi let you come with us! We’re planning to head over to Sakanoshita Store and get some food since we just finished with practice and everything. Then we’re heading over to my house to do some homework and other stuff! We can get you a meat bun if you want! Suga said you really like them,” She said and the short decoy cheered and jumped around all of the girls happily. 

“You really like your food don’t you Hinata?” Watabe, the girl’s libero, asked a hand covering her mouth as she held in a giggle and tried to hide her ever growing smile. Hinata vigorously nodded and when the store was in his view his excitement started to grow more and more. 

“You might wanna calm down there little man! It’s like you’re an unstoppable ball of energy. Suga told us that we have to watch over you so you don’t wander off and get lost,” The girl’s setter, Aoki, mentioned and Hinata’s face went a little red. 

“I-I don’t get lost all the time! They’re over exaggerating!” He pouted and the girls laughed at his antics. 

“So we heard you’re going against a new team later this month. Do you think you’re ready for it? You ready to beat some Kuroi Hakucho butt?” Sasaki asked and Hinata stopped for a moment, thinking stuff over before answering the wing spiker. They could tell when he had an answer, it was like a light bulb went off in his head. 

“I’m ready! Even if I might have to sit on the bench! Even if I’m benched I can learn and become a better player, just like Suga told me! I’m a little nervous and everything… It’s normal I guess since this team is pretty new and I’ve never heard of them before. But hey! That’s volleyball for you! Any game can be whatever it wants! There are so many different ways to play and I don’t care what way we play! I just want to be on the court and move on! I want Karasuno to play until the very end!” Hinata yelled, both arms in the air as a wide and shining smile covered his face. The girls found themselves smiling as the boy’s smile seemed contagious. 

“Why don’t we get you that Meat Bun and maybe some ice cream? Noya said that you liked the ice cream that he bought you and since I’m also in a higher class I can buy you some. And to be honest? I’m starving myself! Come on! Let’s eat!” Sudou said, her arms folding behind her head as they kept walking towards the store. 

The girls walked into the store, Hinata standing in between the huge group. They were like mother birds protecting their baby. They all sat down at one of the nearby tables with a few of the girls going to go buy the food and everything else. Kikuchi and Aoki were some of the two left with the ginger, making sure he doesn’t get up and wander around. They knew that he could even get lost within the aisles of a simple store. Suga had told them that he even got lost in a parking lot a few weeks ago and almost got sick from the cold. The two were watching the boy so much that they forgot to talk to him about anything. The silence was kind of awkward to everyone.

“So… How are the girl games going? You guys are playing in a tournament and everything right? How’s that going on for you?” Hinata asked, making the two girl’s jump at the sudden attempt to break the silence. 

“Well… We’re not the best but not the worst either. We win some and we lose some. It just depends on the team and what environment we’re in I guess. Morality also plays in with things too. So it really depends on how the whole team is doing. But what would I know? I don’t know what half the team is thinking about sometimes,” Aoki said and Hinata tilted his head to the side in confusion making both girls return the look.

“You’re the setter for your team right?” Hinata asked and Aoki nodded, wanting to know where this was going. “Well Ennoshita said that a good setter should always know how the spikers are feeling. Every spiker is different and special in their own ways! If you know how each spiker reacts and how they feel then you can give them sets that help them play at their best! I know I might not be a setter and you might want to confront someone like Suga about this… But as a spiker! I’m telling you! Knowing other’s emotions will get you far!”

“Well- Alright then! Thanks Hinata! I’ll ask Sugawara more about it later. But really! Thank you so much. I think I get it now,” Aoki said and Hinata gave the girl a thumbs up. “I guess Suga and Dachi really had an influence over you. Plus Ennoshita and the other 2nd years. They’re really not holding back on teaching you first years are they?”

“Yeah… They said that when the other third years left the volleyball team and stuff they weren’t taught properly. Those were one of the reasons why Karasuno dropped in the ranks in the first place. They don’t want to make the same mistake twice. But I heard that Daichi and Suga have been talking a lot to the second years about who’s going to be the next team captain. I kinda feel bad that they’re put through a lot of pressure. But I know that’s a part of the protocall and everything. At some point I’m going to have to choose a team captain with everyone else. I don’t want to be team captain and I definitely know that I wouldn’t choose shittyshima. But who knows? Things change,” Hinata said and before Aoki could say anything else her friend stepped in.

“Well enough about that! I bet the whole Karasuno team thinks they're sick because of how many times you’re mentioning them! I know they're great and everything but don’t you think we should talk about something else?” Kikuchi said, giving Aoki a small look which she surprisingly understood.

‘Oh yeah! Daichi said he needed a break from volleyball and the rest of his team… I guess I forgot,’ The setter thought and looked over to the happy ginger who was twiddling with his thumbs. ‘I guess Hinata was really made for volleyball. You can’t help but talk about it when he’s around. Whether it be about him or his team or maybe just volleyball in general. He really is something else... He’s going to be a great senpai when he gets older. He’s got quite an influence on other people whether he knows it or not.”

“We’re back! Hope you didn’t wait too long! Here you go Hinata! Some Meat Buns and some ice cream! We bought you more than one Meat Bun since we know you like them a lot and everything. Hope you enjoy it! Alright everyone! Eat up! You all did great during practice and I’m proud of you all! There is no way we can lose during our next game!” The team captain said and Hinata happily took the food from the girl, also helping with the other things they had bought. 

“Thank you so much Sudou! You’re one of the best! You all are the best! I'm so happy that I came to hang out with you guys!” Hinata said and the girls smiled at him while he ate his Meat Bun, downing one then shoving his hand down the bag to grab his second one. 

“Woah! Slow down there Hinata! You might accidentally choke on your food! Wouldn’t want you to blow chunks on the table” Aihara mentioned, taking the time to make sure the boy didn’t eat too fast. She didn’t want him to get a stomach ache or something. They heard the story about him puking on Tanaka’s shorts when they were on their way to their very first practice game. Plus all of those other times he threw up before a game or any other activity. Sasaki had a water bottle ready just in case the boy would need it.

“Don’t worry about me! When it comes to Meat Buns I’m like a vacuum! Or that’s what shittyshima says… But hey! Food is food!” Hinata cheered and shoved the rest of the Meat Bun into his mouth, also downing his ice cream in a few seconds. “This is the exact same ice cream that Noya gets me! It’s the best of its kind! Other than the ice cream that Tendo and Ushijima got me. That’s really good too!” 

“Wait… Ushijima? It’s he one of the top three spikers? He bought you ice cream too? He looks so scary and everything! He is huge and he always has a scowl on his face. I swear I’ve never seen him smile once! Their whole team looks brutal! Evesome of the other male teams look scary and mean. They’re all so tall and look like they could really hurt you whether it be on accident or not. Must hurt when they’re attacking you and stuff during a game. I could never… I might lose an arm or break something if I tried to go up against them,” Aihara mentioned, shivering a bit as she thought about how the whole team looked standing together. Some of the other girls nodded as they agreed to Aihara’s statement.

“They aren’t anything like that! They might look scary off and on the court but they’re really nice! They’re just like all the other teams! All the teams looked really intimidating! Some people say teams like Johzenji and Fukurodani are scary and you’ve met them! They’re the total opposite! So all you have to do is look past what you see and you’ll find that some people are really nice! Even if you need to do a bit of work if you want to bring out the good in said person. You also have to remember that they’re just volleyball players like us! They can’t do anything inhuman… It just seems like it. We’ve all just teens at the end of the day,” Hinata explained with a shrug and Aihara nodded.

“You’re really close with the other teams aren’t you? It’s like you boys are one huge and happy family! Am I right?” Watabe asked and Hinata nodded, digging into his pocket to pull out his phone. He scrolled through some of the recent pictures then held out his phone to show a picture to all of the girls.

It was a picture of the young boy’s closet. The girls were surprised as one half looked totally normal. It was filled with simple things like shorts, pants, and shirts. A drawer nearby where they were guessing he kept everything else. But that’s not what surprised them. The other half of his closet was overflowing with color. But they noticed it was only jackets… Volleyball jackets to be exact. They varied in size but most looked way too big to belong to the small decoy. They noticed how he even had more than one jacket from some teams. When looking at Hinata he seemed proud of the picture. Looking at it made him happy… It reminded him of how far he’s gotten and how close he’s gotten to his dream of being the next Tiny Giant. It also reminded him of how many friends he’s made along the way. He could remember the times where he barely had anyone to play volleyball with in the past as clear as day. But now this picture showed how things have changed. Any boy has it changed a lot. 

“You must have a lot of friends on other teams right?” Michimiya asked and Hinata nodded, taking his phone and putting it back into his pocket. “I have an idea! You collect other team jackets right? Tell you what! Here you can have mine! We’ve got more in storage so I can get a new one. You can have it so you remember that you don’t only just have the boys on your side. The female Karasuno team is with you through and through Hinata!”

And with that the older girl handed Hinata her jacket. The ginger smiled and took it carefully from her hands like it was made from glass. Hinata could tell they wanted him to put it on from the looks he was getting. So he carefully slipped it on. It smelled faintly of perfume and sweat since the girls had just finished practice and had probably cleaned up before they left to hang out. When he looked around to all of the faces watching him he noticed how their smiles had gotten wider. 

“Thank you so much for the jacket! I guess The boys owe you a practice game. Maybe we can have one after our game with Kuroi Hakucho!” 

“Yeah that would be great! Can’t wait for the invitation. Maybe you can even introduce us to your other friends on the other teams!”

“Yeah! We’re one big Volleyball family! Through and through!”

\-------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed! Just want to let you know that my Ocs will be mentioned more in this book as they're going to be apart of the 'main plot'. Next chapter Hinata will of course get lost as usual. He will also get the jacket and everything as well. I just switched it up this chapter since it was the Karasuno female team. Anyways! You all know the drill! If you have any suggestions then don't be afraid to ask! I love all of your comments and thank you so much for all the love on this story. Have a wonderful life everyone and remmeber that I love you all! Until next time! Stay healthy and safe everyone! <3


	12. Inarizaki's Helpful Hand

Hey everyone! It's been awhile! I'm happy to bring this chapter to you all and I honestly had a lot of fun writing this! It might be on the sadder side compared to the other chapters but I hope you still enjoy! Even if theirs a but of angst I promise it's fixed so just hang in there! My OCs make an appearance in this chapter too! Just to give you a heads up... I honestly love all of the support and kind comments I'm getting from everyone. I love you all and I love writing for such a wonderful community. This book has grown so much thanks to you all and I can't even start to explain how grateful I am. But enough of that for now! You guys came here for a chapter about our favorite little ginger!

I'm happy to bring you a chapter featuring the team...

Inarizaki!!!

\-------------------------------------

“Bathroom! Bathroom! Gotta go to the bathroom! Gonna win this game so we can stay! Karasuno will play another day!” Hinata sang as he skipped down the hallway, a wide smile on his face. The bathroom became clear at the end of the hallway. 

The rest of the Karasuno team was setting up their station on the court and Suga had made sure the ginger had brought his phone. So now that Hinata's phone was tucked in his pocket, the rest of the team had a way to find him if he ever got lost… And of course at some point he will. Hinata knew that he was approaching the bathroom and noticed that no one was watching him, probably assuming that he’s the younger sibling to another player. People would ignore the song that he sang almost all the time since they misjudged his actual age. But the ginger didn’t really care since he was used to people assuming his age because of his height. It kept his spirits up!

But of course the bathroom had to curse the small ginger again. Like always the small decoy wasn’t looking where he was going as he approached the bathroom at a faster pace than before, excited to get back onto the court with everyone else. What he didn’t notice was the bathroom door opening as he stepped forward to grab the handle and enter himself, his eyes scrunched shut as he had a wide smile covering his face. He ran into someone head on, hearing a grunt come from the person he had run into. He almost fell back onto the floor but bumped into someone behind him, making him stumble forward. The ginger was mostly glad he hadn’t fallen straight down onto the hard marble floor, he’s done it before and it really hurts. Once Hinata gained his balance he looked at the two people he had bumped into. One was really tall, towering over the orange haired decoy and the other was about Hinata’s height… Maybe even shorter than he was. 

“Oh no! I’m really really sorry! Are you alright? I didn’t see you when I walked to exit the bathroom. I really hope I didn’t hurt you,” The shorter one said, his small hand brushing through his hair. 

“Don’t worry about it! I’m pretty much used to it by now. I’m a little on the clumsy side to be completely honest with you. I’ll be fine! I’m just worried about you… Are you alright yourself? I hit you pretty hard since I was skipping down the hall,” Hinata said, taking the time to look at the shorter teen a little closer. 

His dark silver hair was short and fluffy like Hinata’s. It was unkempt and flew around in multiple directions. His eyes were a piercing light blue color the coloring was so unique it looked like the puppies of his eyes were slits. He wore a black jersey with crimson red Kanji and designs on the front and back. He was also wearing sweat pants that had the same red Kanji on the hip of the pants. Hanging from his arm was a heavy looking duffel bag, a yellow water bottle on the outside net pocket and a pair of black volleyball shoes hanging onto the bag by the laces. 

“Oh yeah! I’m fine! Being as short as I am I get knocked around all the time! I’ve become pretty durable,” The silver haired teen said and Hinata laughed with him. They could both get behind that statement. Hinata could still remember the time he was pushed around by the sea of people, only to be found by Nekoma and returned to his own team. The thought made him shiver, but also miss the other volleyball team.

“Um… Really sorry about that little guy. I guess I didn’t see you when I was entering either. You're just so small and you got knocked down pretty quickly. Just glad you didn’t get hurt,” The other boy said and Hinata jumped, letting out a squeak of surprise.

He had totally forgotten that he had bumped into two people on that way in. He was pretty nervous to turn around and looked back at the taller player. He turned around to the taller male and his eyes widened as his neck strained a bit to look the guy in the eye. He was way taller than the ginger though he was. He had to be taller than Tsukishima and maybe as tall as Lev or Kuroo. Hinata was surprised that people were able to get clothes that fit them. 

He had pitch black hair, the bangs shading his eyes a bit. His eyes were a pale grey color that Hinata found cool. Some of his fingers were wrapped with sports tape and others had a few bandages on them. He was wearing the same crimson red jersey and sweatpants that told Hinata that these two teens were playing on the same team. He had on a black backpack and a pair of white and black volleyball shoes were in one of his hands. But Hinata was still entranced by the teen height more than anything else.

“Hey… Um… You alright there dude?” The giant asked, waving his hand in front of Hinata a few times to get his attention. Hinata jumped a bit and shook his head, looking at the taller male, signalling he got the ginger’s attention. “Sorry… I got a little worried since you kinda spaced out for a bit. But I’m pretty used to it since people are usually surprised by my height.”

“Oh! Um, Yeah! Sorry about that. Anyways! I have a question for you! How tall are you and what position do you play? You’re so tall and you look really really strong! You also have all that sports tape on your hands” Hinata pointed out and the taller male just let out a booming chuckle and rubbed the side of his neck.

“I’m 6’3 and I’m my team’s Ace!” He said cheerfully, flashing Hinata a smile and pointing to himself. Hinata noticed his eyes had that determination flaring within them, like Hinata had before a game. The ginger could tell this teen was pretty proud of his accomplishment as the team’s ace and Hinata could respect him for that… It was the position he wanted to play someday.

“What do you play as? The Libero? You are pretty short,” The tall teen said and Hinata was taken aback at the comment. He knew that liberos were pretty short and this wasn’t the first time that people got his playing position wrong. But it still surprised him nonetheless...

“No way! Our libero is way better than I’ll ever be! I kinda also suck at receiving… I have a habit of receiving with my face and my team is getting kinda concerned. But anyways! I’m Shoyo Hinata and I’m a middle blocker! I’m a first year student at Karasuno high!” He said happily and the two other teens looked at him, eyes wide and the shorter of the pair had his eyebrow raised. But their looks were quickly discarded. 

“That’s really cool! I’d love to meet your team’s libero since you walk about him so highly. Well… Anyways! I’m Genki Hamasaki and this giant here is Michi Fujimoto! It’s really nice to meet you Hinata! I’m the libero of my team! But I guess you knew that since I’m pretty short. I’m a first year and of course our Ace here is a third year!” Hamasaki said and walked over to slap Fujimoto on the back. 

“That’s so cool! You must be really lucky to have an Ace like Fujimoto on your team. Our Ace is pretty shy and stuff but he's still really good! I bet you're a great libero too, Hamasaki! I bet you’re really fast and move around the court like… Fwoom and Zoom! But... What team are you two on? I don’t think I’ve seen you around during other tournaments,” The ginger said since he couldn’t tell the team since their team colors, red and black, were so common. The only thing that set them apart from Nekoma was the fact that their main color was black instead of red.

“Oh! We're from Kuroi Hakucho! We just started joining huge tournaments like this a few months ago. You’re Karasuno right? I knew I remembered the name Karasuno from somewhere! We’re going against you guys in the second round! That is… If you make it to the second round. Cause I know we will. We’ll crush any team that gets in our way,” Hamasaki said, a sly smirk covering his face as his nice expression was gone. 

Hinata felt the power rolling off the short libero and even if he wasn’t talking, Fujimoto also had that never ending aura around him. These were the players that Hinata’s friends had warned him and the rest of Karasuno about. They were the players that the entirety of Karasuno had been training to play against. He felt like a gust of wind had hit him right on. The look in their eyes reminded Hinata of himself when he faced Ushijima for the first time in the parking lot with Kageyama. The fierce and burning determination and power seemed to shoot right through the ginger. The small decoy couldn’t help but smile as he shot the same look back at the two. He knew that this was going to be a new challenge he had to get through. He knew that he had the same goal as the other volleyball teens standing in this building. 

They all wanted to stay on the court for as long as possible…

Keeping the ball in the air...

“Hey! Hamasaki! Fujimoto! Get over here! Our first match is going to stay in half an hour and the couch wants us warming up! We don’t have all day!” Someone called out for the two players in front of Hinata, both of them turning around to face the voice. All three of them snapped out of their paused state and went back to their normal attitude.

“That’s our team captain… We’ll see you around Hinata! Can’t wait to maybe play against you and Karasuno in the next round,” Hamasaki said with a wink and turned to walk away with Fujimoto, but Hinata wasn’t done talking just yet. The ginger took a deep breath and stood his ground, head held high.

“We will win this... Karasuno will stay on the court longer than you guys and we will beat you and your team. The ball will stay in the air no matter how many times you send it over. I promise,” Hinata said and he saw Hamasaku jump a bit, his head turning to look over at the slightly taller ginger. “I want to stay on the court and play volleyball as much as possible and I’m not letting you stand in my way.”

“Looking forward to it Hinata… May the best players win. Make sure you win so you can deliver that promise alright? Anyways! We’ll see you around! Come on Fujimoto, don’t want to get the old captain angry do we?” Hamasaki asked with a laugh and waved goodbye to the short Karasuno player, walking away soon leaving the ginger’s view by turning the corner. 

Hinata just let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and turned to go back into the bathroom. But when he turned around and took a step forward he bumped into someone again. This time falling backwards, his back hitting the door with a thump. He let out a grunt and started to run the back of his head through his ginger hair. He rubbed out all of the sore areas, flinching when he put a little bit too much pressure. Of course he couldn’t go to the bathroom without something bad happening to him. It was bound to happen eventually so he wasn’t that surprised. Hinata looked up to see two tall players looking down at him, both looking a bit confused. 

“Oh hey Hinata! Sorry! Didn’t see you down there!” A voice said and a hand was held out towards Hinata, which he didn’t hesitate to take. After getting a closer look at the two players he had bumped into, Hinata smiled and quickly jumped to his feet. 

“Atsumu! Osamu! It’s great to see you guys! It’s been awhile!” Hinata cheered and the two twins smiled, one more than the other. It has been awhile since the two have seen the short middle blocker, Atsumu taking the time to ruffle the boy’s hair a bit with a small chuckle. 

“It’s great to see you too Hinata! You have got to be more careful in the bathroom little guy. At one point you’re going to get caught by an entire team and get run over. Wouldn’t want that would we?” The blonde asked and Hinata just crossed his arms, faking a small pout. “Alright! Alright! I get it! You’re not that small… You’re tiny.”

“Stop making fun of him Atsumu. Remember he might be small but he’s pretty good at what he does. Maybe even better than you,” Osamu shot back and Atsumu just put his hand over his heart, faking a pained expression. Hinata couldn’t help but laugh at the twins as they picked at each other and remembered all the time when his own team did.

“You wound me sometimes Osamu. Anyways, where are you headed to Hinata? Isn’t the court you're playing on a little bit far from here? What happened? You get lost again?” Atsumu asked, turning to look down at the smaller volleyball player.

“No way! Karasuno is playing in court- In court… Um. To be honest? The court number totally slipped my mind. I forgot to ask Sugawara what our number is. My bad,” Hinata said rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. 

“Aha! Lost again I see… Well maybe we can help you out! We already had our game so it’s not like we’ve got something to lose since our second one is later this afternoon. Our team isn’t that far away from here with all of our supplies. We’ve got to get ready to set up in the next game and since your team is playing in the same area... Maybe we can watch your game while we’re over there too! It’s a fun idea don’t you think?” Atsumu asked and Hinata nodded happily, quickly running to the bathroom and washing his hands so he wouldn’t keep the two waiting. 

\---------------------------

“About time you two got back. We’ve got to go get ready to set up in the next court and it’s a pretty long walk. So grab your stuff and let's get g- Wait. Why is the ginger with you? Isn’t the shorty supposed to be with Karasuno?” Kita asked as he saw the two twins walking up to the rest of the team, Hinata walking in between them.

“Well… Hinata here got lost! So we thought that we could bring him with us! Like a little field trip. I promise that we’ll return him back to Karasuno once we get to the volleyball court,” The blonde setter said while ruffling Hinata’s hair, the latter getting knocked off balance by the weight on his head. 

“Whatever. Come on let’s get going. I guess he can tag along. Just make sure attention isn’t drawn to him or people are gonna think we kidnapped him. Here Hinata. Take this and put it on,” Kita said, tossing a team jacket at Hinata which he barely caught and stumbled forward a bit. “It’s too small for every player on our team. So I guess you can keep it or whatever. We’ve got no use for it. Now come on guys. We’ve wasted enough time as it is.”

Hinata happily threw on the jacket, the bottom of it reaching to the middle of his thighs. It was a bit big but he could manage and it didn’t look too awkward. While Hinata walked between some of the Inarizaki his mind wandered to the game. He let out a sigh and his eyes wandered to the floor… He was gonna have to stand on the sidelines again. He was happy that Ennoshita was able to play, since he didn’t get to most of the time. But it sucked not being able to play… And it was because Hinata and Kageyama couldn’t settle one fall out. 

Apparently someone noticed the ginger’s distress, a hand landing on the ginger’s shoulder. 

“Hey! Um, Hinata? You alright there? You seem kind of out of it. I know I don’t know you that well and everything- But! I can tell something is bothering you. If I’m going off of how you act around your team you usually are not this quiet. What’s up?” Ojiro asked, Hinata looking up a bit at the taller male. 

“It’s nothing. I’m just nervous,” Hinata said but the look on Ojiro’s face told the ginger that he didn’t believe him. The Inarizaki player stopped walking, pulling Hinata aside. When some of his teammates looked over at him, Ojiro gave a thumbs up and waved them off. Signalling them to keep walking…

“I know it’s not just that. We’re alone now… So what’s on your mind?” He asked and Hinata let out a sigh, his eyes wandering to the ground one again. Hinata’s hands gripped on to the edge of the oversized jacket, trying to ignore Ojito’s gaze as he looked down at him.

“I-I’ve been moved out of the beginning line up. The coach took me out of the game and I know this is going to last for awhile. The reason isn’t even that major! I don’t know why I can’t figure this out!” Hinata yelled, his hands coming up to rest and pull lightly at his hair. Ojiro was just listening, letting the boy talk and get everything out before he made any moves.

“I-It’s just because me and Kageyama, the first year setter, had a misunderstanding during a game. We can’t even hit a normal quick attack and are far from doing our special quick attack. So instead of taking out Kageyama… They took me out. Just cause I’m a simple decoy… They have Tsukishima and he’s a great middle blocker. The second years are also way taller and way better than me. I knew taking me out wasn’t even a question… But it still hurts knowing that all the negative thoughts you think are true. I was too weak to get a point one time and now I can’t even redeem myself. I even told a team that Karasuno would beat them and that I wouldn’t let the ball touch the ground. But how can I keep that promise if I can’t even play on the court?” Hinata desperately asked while finally looking up at Ojiro, tears brimming his eyes as he tried to keep his voice frustrated. 

Hinata was confused, frustrated, angry, and sad all at the same time. His brain couldn’t comprehend what he did wrong. The ginger missed the days when he would look on the other side of the court and see the other player’s surprised expressions when he was in the beginning line up… When they were surprised how fast he was and how dangerous his spikes were during a game. 

But most of all? Hinata missed the days when Kageyama would toss to him without question. The days when Kageyama would always give Hinata his signature smirk and a thumbs up when they hit a spike. He missed when he could share a victory with the angry black haired setter. Hinata even missed the times he and Kageyama fought over small things. But now? It was like the ginger wasn’t even there. It hurt to know that Kageyama could be such a good player, even without Hinata out on the court. Hinata’s chest felt heavy and he felt like he was drowning. 

But soon Ojiro opened his arms, offering the ginger a hug. Hinata was quick to jump into the taller player’s arms and bury his face into his chest. Letting the tears roll down his face and soak into the older teen’s jersey.

“I understand where you’re coming from. You don’t know what you did wrong and you have no idea what to fix. To be honest? I find it funny how they won’t let the great decoy of Karasuno play on the court. You’re not just a simple decoy. You’re the sunshine of Karasuno, a great middle blocker, and a great volleyball player,” Ojiro mentioned and he felt Hinata’s scoff against his chest. It honestly hurt to see the boy thinking low of himself and Ojiro knew he needed to be a good upperclassmen for the ginger. 

“It’s true Hinata! You’re an amazing player… Ha! I’m honestly jealous of you! Your quick reflexes and that jump of yours if quite amazing to say the least. I wish I could set that kind of fear into my opponents like you do. And for your little fall out with that teammate of yours? It will get better due time but it will not fix itself. If you want things to get better you’ve got to stand your ground. Approach Kageyama and talk to him. Maybe when you do you can do it before the next game against that team you promised you’d beat. You are facing them in a week and all… It may not be today or tomorrow but you can’t just ignore this forever. He’s your teammate and as much as I don’t like it but my team is my own family. As annoying and as tough as they can be… And no matter how many times they get on my nerves with their antics and pranks. I consider them as family and I believe that Karasuno is one of those kinds of teams. They won’t leave you hanging… I promise you they won’t,” Ojiro explained, his hand reaching up to stroke Hinata’s back. 

“T-Thank you so much Ojiro-Senpai… That means a lot. I don’t know why. But I’ve been ignoring the situation instead of trying to fix it. I guess I’m just so tired of it? When I think about it I get all sad. I don’t want to feel sad though! I just want to be happy and enjoy volleyball!” Hinata said, pulling away a little bit so he could face Ojiro a bit better.

“Well… Answer me this Hinata. Are you happy playing volleyball when you’re on the sidelines all the time?” Hinata frowned and was quick to shake his head. He hated being taken from a game. He knew that the coach had good intentions but he couldn’t help but feel frustrated. Now that he barely got to play? He was livid…

“I hate being on the sidelines! I want to be out on the court! I just want to play volleyball! I just want to play with my team! Play with Karasuno! What I would give to play with them again! No more looks of worry when I’m watching a game or during practice. I’m just so tired of everything!” The ginger complained, stomping his foot on the ground a bit. Ojiro just sighed and put both hands on either one of Hinata’s shoulders.

“Like I said before Hinata… Things will get better. Others will be there to help you along the way. But they can only do so much. Now come on… Why don’t we get you back to your team? You up for it little number ten?” Ojiro asked, holding his hand out for Hinata to take so they could catch up to the rest of Inarizaki.

“Alright… Let’s go!” Hinata cheered, taking a deep breath and letting his normal sun shine bright smile light up the room once again. It surprised Ojiro how fast the boy’s mood could change. He was really hard to read at times. Looking at Hinata right now you couldn’t even tell he was struggling with negative thoughts and other things. He looked as happy as always without a care in the world. 

But Ojiro knew that was far from the truth.

“Thought we lost you back there. What did you two talk about?” Suna asked and Ojiro just shook his head, looking down to Hinata who smiled at the older teen. He was glad Ojiro was willing to keep everything they talked about a secret. It honestly felt like no one needed to know about his problem other than Karasuno of course, and maybe a few of the ginger’s friends.

“Well… Anyways. We’re finally here. You think you can take you little Kohai to his own team Ojiro? Or do you need me to send the Miya twins after you?” Suna joked and Ojiro sent the boy a small glare. Ojiro knew he couldn’t handle either of the twins when they were apart… He was far from handling them when they were together.

“I got it if I do say so myself thank you… Now come on Hinata. Karasuno is only a few courts down. I’ll walk with you,” Ojiro said, looking down to the ginger who had gone back to picking at the edge of the Inarizaki jacket he was playing. 

“Bye Hinata! Hope to see you again soon! Maybe we can come visit Karasuno at some point! Wouldn’t mind serving up a few tosses for you once in a while!” Atsumu said with a wink and Hinata smiled saying his goodbyes to the blonde setter. 

“Stop treating him like a kid Atsumu,” Osamu said, hitting his brother lightly on the back of the head. “We’ll see you around Hinata. Take care of yourself… Alright? We wouldn’t mind having a practice game against Karasuno once in a while. Hope to play against you soon. We’ll see you around,” Osamu said, not even letting Hinata answer him as he grabbed Atsumu by the jacket sleeve and dragged him away. 

“Come on Hinata… Why don’t we get going. Wouldn’t want to miss your game right?” 

\-------------------------------------------

“Hinata! Glad to see you safe… Thank you so much for bringing him back, Ojiro. Hey, Hinata? Why don’t you go warm up with everyone else? Tanaka and Noya have been waiting for you to get back and are getting a little restless,” Suga said, Hinata nodding a gavijg Ojiro one last hug and saying his goodbye before running towards his team. 

“He’s really something else… He’s a great teammate I bet,” Ojiro said and Suga nodded smiling at the ginger as he was patted on the back by Tanaka and was jumped on by Noya. 

“Oh yeah! I meant to give you something. I would have given this to one of the Miya twins. But to be honest? I think you’re a better fit. You seem to really care about Hinata and he seems to really enjoy your company. Again, thank you again for bringing him to us. My number. So you can contact me whenever you need Karasuno. I’m also making a group chat that has a few players from each team so we can just talk and get help from others if needed,” Suga explained, getting a piece of paper from his pocket, his number and information already written on the small slip.

“Thank you for this. Hinata is really fun to be around and I can tell my team like him around. Even if they don’t mention it a lot. But I worry about you’re little red ten. I know I should probably not tell you this but you’re his upperclassman and can confront him about this and help him figure things out. He’s struggling about being on the sidelines. He was crying about it to me earlier when I pulled him aside. He’s looking down on himself and he thinks he’s not good to the team anymore. You need to show him it isn’t true,” Ojiro said, his voice venturing into begging territory and surprised Suga. But nonetheless the silver haired teen nodded, determination filling his thoughts as he smiled and nodded.

“I promise. I’ll help him the best I can.”

“Thank you.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Thank you all so much for reading and I really hoped you enjoyed! I'm not that familiar with this team as a whole but I hope I did them justice! This book is so much fun to write and I'm always excited to see you all react to my stories! But there wouldn't be any story without you guys! If it wasn't for you guys and your wonderful suggestions? I don't think this book would be as good as it is right now! So thank you all so much! Keep the comments coming and I hope you all have a wonderful life! Stay safe and I love you all! 

Oh wait! I have something else for you wonderful people!

I'm planning on starting up a few more books in the Haikyuu universe. The stories are still in the works and I'm trying to tweak out the story lines I've been planning. I want nothing but the best for you guys cause you deserve it! I'll give you more information on these books in the close future and I promise I'll let you know once I get them out! You haven't seen the last of me just yet! Again, thank you to everyone in this wonderful community and I hope you have a wonderful day! Love you all and until next time!


	13. You Deserve to Play

Oh my gosh it had been awhile! I'm so sorry it took such a long time to get this story out! In the real world I am actually a theater kid and I just got a huge leading part in a show I recently auditioned for! This has caused me a bit of stress and other things to occur. I- I also had to break up with my girlfriend due to personal reasons recently. So if the chapters seem a little bit more depressing you know why. I just hope you all like this chapter and I really hope I did the characters justice! Now enough with my life problems...

I give you...

Itachiyama!

\--------------------------------------------

“I’m glad you were willing to come out with us today Hinata. We’ve only got a few days to prepare before we have to deal with Kuroi Hakucho. But since we’ve all been working hard and stuff I thought bringing everyone here was a good idea,” Asahi said, walking near the front of the others as they made their way through a mall.

They had just got off practice so Hinata had his backpack on with his volleyball shoes hanging from the laces hitting the back of his leg. Asahi had his duffle bag hanging from one arm, his other arm holding excited Nishinoya who decided it was a good idea to grapple off of the taller volleyball player. Tanaka was walking next to the shorter orange decoy, watching the pair made out of their team libero and Ace laughed and talked to each other. Tanaka was proud of the two for finding someone who they can lean back on when needed… What confused the second year was why weren’t the two dating yet?

“Yeah… It’s great to have you come along with us little buddy! I’m surprised you came all the way down from the mountains to hang out with us to be honest. You do live pretty far. Biking up and down every single day? Must be why you’ve got freak jumping and running abilities,” Tanaka pondered, breaking the awkward silence between him and Hinata, a small smile forming on his face. 

“What’s up with you Hinata? You haven’t said anything since we met up at school and walked over here. You were also pretty quiet during practice today. This isn’t like you at all! You can tell your Senpai anything! So what’s making my favorite kohai sad?” Noya asked, slinging an arm around the ginger, pulling him closer as they walked. 

“It’s- It’s really nothing Nishinoya Senpai. I’ll be alright… Just give me a while. Wait- Um- I’ve got to go to the bathroom. Yeah. The bathroom… It will be really quick. I’ll be right back,” Hinata said with a sigh as he pulled away from the shorter second year. 

As Hinata walked away Tanaka just sighed and put a hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder. The three knew that Hinata was going through a tough time. But all they wanted right now was their jumpy and happy little kohai back. Ever since Ojiro returned Hinata and Suga had a talk with Hinata then the whole team, things have been really different. Kageyama now practices with Asahi and Sugawara with Hinata on the regular… The team knows they’re just avoiding the situation. But it was the best thing they had. They can tell that Suga and Hinata got along but Hinata wasn’t playing the same as he used to. He missed more spikes as practice progressed and he wasn’t moving across the court as fast as he used to. So they just let him off of the hook most of the time.

“Remember what Dachi told us… It’s not our fault. We just gotta remind Hinata that he has us here for support. Even if he doesn’t really take it. He’s going through a rough time like we did… He’ll come to us when he’s ready. We shouldn’t push him just yet. Before you know it he’ll be back to our happy Karasuno sunshine. Just hang in there,” Asahi said, pitting his hand on Noya’s other shoulder. But Noya just shrugged the hands off and glared at the ground.

“I can’t help but think I did something wrong! I’m supposed to help him! He’s my Kohai! I want to help him feel better! I want to see him all happy and jumpy again! I want to see him and Kageyama hit those cool quick attacks and cheer with the rest of the team! But whenever I try to make him feel better it doesn’t seem to work… I can’t help but think I’m not up to be his Senpai… I don’t even know why Daichi called me Karasuno’s guardian while I was gone. I’m everything but that,” Noya sighed, he was having an internal battle in his head. He knew that he should be worrying about Hinata more than he should be beating himself up… But he couldn’t help it.

“You didn’t fail him Noya. We’re all his Senpai as much as you are. You’re also always gonna be our guardian! You always bring us up when we’re down and you always have our backs! The fact that you haven’t given up on Hinata is enough. Whatever is going on? We’ll figure it out together. We’ve got this! We’re the best upperclassman the first years could ever ask for!” Tanaka laughed, ruffling Noya’s hair and the latter couldn’t help but laugh with his friend. Asahi smiled as Tanaka brought back their happy libero. 

\-----------------------------------------

Hinata splashed his face with the water running from the sink. He let out a loud sigh and wiped the water off of his face using the bottom half of his shirt. When he looked up at his face he knew that anyone could tell that he was crying. He was… Or he did. He was frustrated and confused even after that chat with Ojiro he had a few days ago. Even Suga had talked to him and Hinata couldn’t tell if that helped him or just confused him even more. But he just stood tall and smiled for the rest of his team. But day after day smiling was getting harder and harder. But Hinata still did it… He was the sunshine of the team.

He had to be happy…

“Hey! Um- Are you alright there?” A voice called out and Hinata jumped a bit, quickly turning around to face someone he’s never seen before. “I noticed how bloodshot your eyes were. So I just wanted to know… Are you alright? Um- Kid? Sorry I can’t tell how old you are.”

“Oh… Oh! Yeah- I- I’m alright. I’m just going through a tough time right now. But thanks for caring I guess… Sorry I’m acting a little timid towards you. I guess it feels weird talking to a random person I met in the bathroom,” Hinata said, his normal smile and attitude coming back bit by bit. 

“Well… How about this? I’ve got an idea… Here! I’m Motoya Komori! There! Now you know me and now it won’t be so awkward! How’s that?” The boy with caramel hair said, stretching his hand out for the short middle blocker to take.

“Oh! Well… Um… I-I’m Shoyo Hinata! It’s nice to meet you Komori!” He answered, happily taking his hand and shook it as his smile came back.

“Komori! What’s taking you so long- What did I say about talking to strangers? Komori I swear to god I’m not going to play volleyball with you if you keep doing this,” A teen with black hair commented as he walked into the bathroom, a mask covering his face. “I apologize for my friend here… He has the habit of being a little bit too much. I’m Kiyoomi Sakusa and we’re both really sorry.” 

“Oh! Don’t worry about it! I’m Hinata and it’s nice to meet you! I know this seems like a weird question… But do you two play volleyball? I noticed your jackets and you mentioned something about volleyball a little bit ago... So… Do you play?” Hinata asked and Sakusa nodded, carefully unzipping his backpack and pulling out a volleyball. 

“We play for Itchiyama! We’re here for a short trip since I’m here with my cousin, Sakusa, here since he was willing to come along with me! I play as my team’s libero and this is our powerful Ace! We both love to play! How about you Hinata? You like to play?” Komori asked, pointing to the volleyball shoes that were hanging from the back of Hinata’s backpack.

“Yeah! I love to play volleyball! I’m my team’s best decoy… Or so they say... And I’m also a middle blocker! I might be short but volleyball is just as fun! Playing Volleyball is practically my life! I love to be on the court and pl- and play… But recently? I haven’t been able to play a lot,” Hinata mumbled and the two taller players could tell the ginger’s mood had shifted into something sour. 

“What happened to you? Injury or suspension? How come you can’t play anymore?” Sakusa asked without thinking and he knew he dug a bit too deep since Hinata’s face twisted into a dejected expression. 

His face reflected someone who was upset… Crushed, lost, hurt, and all in all in a hard place. Hinata’s hands started to open and close slowly, his finger joints cracking softly at the slow action. The ginger was also shaking a bit and not in excitement… He was shaking like he was holding something in. Like he was about to burst at the seams and explode, leaving behind a huge mess that neither Sakusa or Komori had the power to clean up. Soon Hinata looked up to Sakusa, ready to answer. But when he looked over at the taller player, Sakusa shook his head. The older teen knew he had asked something that was out of line. So Hinata didn’t need to answer them at all. Sakusa and Komori could help but fawn over Hinata’s smile as it returned just a little bit as he looked up to the black haired Ace. 

“How about this Hinata? I don’t usually do this and I don’t really like being around others… But we’re heading over to an open court to play… So why don’t you come along with us? Show us some of your moves and show us how you play? You also might know some of the people we’re playing with too. There are some players from Aobajohsai, Shiratorizawa, and Fukurodani. We all agreed to meet up since we’re some of the top teams in the area,” Sakusa explained, a smirk forming behind his mask when Hinata’s eyes shined with determination and empowerment. 

“I would love to play with you guys! Hold on… Let me text my friends. I came with them cause we were planning to eat out since practice ended only a few hours ago. They’ll get worried if I don’t tell them where I’m going since they usually come and look for me. I don’t know why but they treat me like their younger sibling or something,” Hinata said with a smile and quickly gripped his phone and immediately started to text Asahi.

\----------------

Hinata: Hey Asahi! I’m about to leave the bathroom. But... I’m heading home right now. I’m sorry but I don’t feel too good at the moment. I hope you have fun with Tanaka and Noya Senpai! Thank you for inviting me in the first place. Also please send my thanks to Tanaka and Noya Senpai as well. Again, I’m really sorry again for ditching. I’ll see you tomorrow at practice! :)

Asahi: Don’t worry about it Hinata. I’ll let the other two know and I hope you feel better. Be safe and be careful when going home. I’ll see you at practice with everyone else. Have a great rest of your day Hinata. Also if you don’t feel well by tomorrow morning please don’t think you have to come to practice. We’ll understand it you miss out. Take the day to rest and get better… Take care Hinata!

Hinata: Thanks Asahi! See you tomorrow! ;)

Asahi: Anytime Hinata. Stay safe or Suga will kill me… See you tomorrow.

\----------------------

“Hey! Asahi! Who was that? Also has Hinata returned yet? I saw a place where we can buy meat buns! He’ll really like those right?” Nishinoya asked and Asahi sighed, pocketing his phone as he looked over at the two second years.

“Hinata said he wasn’t feeling good. He just texted me saying that he’s going to go head home. So I guess it’s just us three like always! Why don’t we go to the food court? I’m as hungry as ever and you two haven’t eaten yet either,” Asahi said, the two younger teens agreeing but Asahi could see the sad look in Noya’s eyes.

But the Ace knew it couldn’t be helped…

“Hey Noya!” Asahi called out and the libero turned around, the happiness in his eyes flickering in and out. “Why don’t we go get some ice cream! I heard from Suga that a cool new store opened up somewhere else in the mall! We could also go buy you those new shoe laces for your volleyball shoes.”

“You had me at a new ice cream store! Let’s go! Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!” Noya cheered, pumping his fist into the air as the fire inside of the short libero burned brighter than before. Asahi smiled at the energetic volleyball player but was knocked back into reality when Tanaka patted him a little bit too hard on the back.

“So when are you gonna ask him out man?” Tanaka asked and Asahi’s face was replaced by a tomato. Tanaka couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the third year’s reaction. Tanaka quickly covered his mouth as he laughed so Noya wouldn’t turn around and see Asahi’s bright red face and get curious. 

“W-What do you mean?! Tanaka you’re being c-crazy again,” Asahi mumbled, his hand coming up to cover his face so his blush wouldn’t be as visible. He knew that he had feelings for the short libero but never thought about actually acting upon those feelings…

Was it that obvious?

“Look Asahi-san… He likes you man! Don’t you see the way he looks at you? I know you guys take me as an idiot but I can’t help but think you guys are as dumb as me. The way he acts towards you says it all! He literally wouldn’t play volleyball, the thing he loves by the way, because you weren’t there! Dude! He would risk anything for you! Ask him out! It’s painful watching you two dance around each other!” Tanaka said and Asahi’s head started to spin as he thought stuff out more.

“Now come on… But remember Asahi-san. If you do ask Noya out? Just remember that I’m planning to thrive as your third wheel.”

“Alright Tanaka… Thank you.”

\------------------------------------------

“Alright! Let’s get going! I can’t wait to go play with you guys!” Hinata cheered, pocketing his phone with a smile. Komori held his hand out to Hinata and the ginger gladly took his hand, letting the libero guide him out of the bathroom. Sakusa griminced when they started to hold hands but smirked a bit when he saw Hinata’s smile become wider.

He let it slide…

“The train is only a few minutes from here! So it shouldn’t be a long walk. Afterwards we’ll be on it for about twenty minutes… But that’s what happens when you’re trying to gather so many different teams into one area. But at this time of the day the trains shouldn’t be that crowded. You’ve got nothing to worry about Sakusa!” Komori joked, nodding over at his cousin who quickly wiped the smirk off of his face to shoot a weak glare at the other. 

FInally the three made it onto the train. The walk was silent with Komori guiding Hinata, tightly holding the ginger’s hand so he wouldn’t get swept away in all of the commotion. Sakusa weaved around everyone like it was nothing and the taller teen could see Hinata looking at him, eyes wide. Hinata was fascinated by Sakusa and his ability to get through crowds so easily. Yes, his height did play a factor in getting around. But he didn’t seem to bump into anyone at all! Even Komori would bump shoulders or get stuck in between people once in a while. But it was like there was a bubble around Sakusa… A bubble that no one could get into.

“Alright we’re here! This is the train Hinata! Make sure you stay close… Maybe you should stand in between me and Sakusa! We wouldn’t want you getting lost. All three of us don’t really know our way around these parts. Especially the trains… We almost got lost on our way here,” Komori explained, a small chuckle leaving his body as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Hinata laughed a bit and nodded, carefully wedging his way in between the two Itchiyama players. Sakusa was a little uncomfortable at first when he felt Hinata’s presence a little bit too close to him. But the smile that the ginger gave to him when he looked up was too precious. So when the train started and Hinata started to get thrown around a little bit, Sakusa put his hand around Hinata making sure the boy didn’t move around. Komori saw what his cousin was doing but didn’t say a word. Instead he let a smile set onto his face as he watched Sakusa protect Hinata like an older brother. It was one of the rare times Sakusa pushed aside his thing about germs so he could make contact with another human being.

When Sakusa saw Hinata shiver a bit he immediately knew what was wrong. When the older teen had looked at the weather he knew it was going to be pretty cold. So he had brought an extra jacket plus his team jacket. But looking down at Hinata in his white short sleeved shirt made Sakusa feel bad. He quickly reached into one of the bags he was holding and pulled out his team jacket. He wrapped it around Hinata and watched the ginger look up at Sakusa with wide eyes. Sakusa just moved his eyes so they met with Hinata’s and gave the shorter boy a wink. The whole exchange was so adorable to Komori… But he decided not to say anything so he wouldn’t ruin the moment between the two. 

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

“Oh! That must be them! Sorry, Hinata. Lemme check my phone for just a second,” Komori exclaimed when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

He pulled it out and Hinata watched the taller libero scroll through his phone messages. Komori smiled down at the screen as his eyes scanned the messages he had received. He smiled even wider when he looked down at Hinata then back down at the glowing phone in front of him. After pressing a few buttons and sending out a few messages, Komori pocketed his phone once again, giving the ginger a thumbs up to tell him everything was ok.

“I told them that we were inviting another person to come along. Apparently one of the other teams lost another player to school. So there just happens to be an opening for you! Pretty lucky right? We’re gonna have a great time Hinata! I didn’t tell them it was you that was coming along though… I want to see their reactions! I hope they’re surprised!” Komori cheered and ruffled the fluff of ginger hair in front of him, making the smaller boy let out a bright laugh. 

Soon the train came to a stop, making Hinata fly forward a bit. Sakusa had to grab him by the stap of his backpack so he wouldn’t go flying forward. Once he was pulled back Hinata smiled at Sakusa, dusting off his shirt and fixing his backpack. Once the three got off the train they immediately headed over to what looked like a school building. After walking down long sidewalks and making their way down multiple flights of stairs they finally made it to an outdoor volleyball court. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Took you guys long enough! How’s it going? You know just because me and Akaashi showed up doesn't mean that I’m not coming for your spot at top Ace, Kiyoomi. I’m just here cause it’s good practice,” A voice called, making Hinata’s heart jump a bit. He looked out from behind Komori to see Bokuto and Akaashi standing there, already in their volleyball clothes and Akaashi had a volleyball tucked underneath his arm.

“Bokuto... You’ve got to pass Ushijima here too if you want to become top Ace remember? It’s not just Kiyoomi you’ve got to worry about,” Tendou called, his arm wrapped around Ushijima’s shoulders as he leaned a bit of his weight onto the brunette. “Trust me… I don’t think Ushi here is willing to give up that spot that easily. Too bad Semi wasn’t able to make it… If he was here? We would have totally been able to beat you guys to a pulp. But like we aren’t already able to do it right now...”

“You guys may have the top Aces! But you’re looking at one of the best setters around!” Oikawa called and Iwaizumi slapped the Grand King on the back of the head. He was honestly tired of his friend’s attitude as it usually riled up the other people around him and made everything a little bit more difficult.

“Yeah! Yeah! We get it! You all think you’re the best! But… Guess what? I think we’ve won this round! Not only did we bring out our team's libero, aka me, and our team’s ace… We brought another player with us too! Say hi Hinata!” Komori said, stepping aside so the others could see the short ginger middle blocker.

“Chibi-chan! If I knew you were coming I would have brought Mad Dog and the other first years! They’ve been dying to see you again! Heck! Even Iwa-chan has been wanting to see you!” Oikawa said and Hinata smiled and waved. He noticed Iwaizumi nodding over in his direction so Hinata ended up waving to him as well.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! It’s nice to see my prized student again! Hope you’ve been training hard, Hinata! Fukurodani had been dying to play against Karasuno again for quite sometime now! Oh and this time! I won’t let your little tricks trip my team up again like last time! You really did surprise us with that feint the last time! Even surprise your own team!” Bokuto laughed and walked over to throw an arm around Hinata’s neck, ruffling his ginger hair a little bit making the shorter one laugh. Bokuto never failed to make Hinata feel like he was his own kid somehow.

“Nice to see you again Hinata… Hope everything is going well with you and your team,” Akaashi wasn’t as fierce as Bokuto but he still ruffled Hinata’s hair, it surprisingly reminded Hinata of how Suga would ruffle his hair before a game. That reminded Hinata of the fact that they know about his issue with Kageyama. But the look in Akaashi and Bokuto’s eyes showed the ginger that their lips were sealed. 

“Look Ushi! It’s our little crow! How’s it going there buddy! Oh how I wish we could just take you back to Shiratorizawa with us! But of course you have to go back to your team at Karasno! But I don’t wanna let you go back!” Tendou complained, lifting Hinata onto his shoulders. Ushijima nodded at welcome to the short middle blocker and Hinata gave him a wide smile and thumbs up right back to him. 

“Alright! Alright! Now that you’ve all said your greetings… We didn’t bring Hinata here for no reason! Let’s get playing! It’s gonna be a four vs four! Like always… I’ll be the judge! Ushijima and Oikawa got to pick teams last time… So Bokuto and Sakusa get to choose teams tonight!” Komori said and looked over at the two, a coin sitting in the libero’s hand. 

“Heads or tails you two?” Komori asked, his eyes looked between the two.

“Heads.”

“Hey! Hey! I guess I get tails then!”

“Alright! It’s heads! Sakusa? That means you get to choose your teammate first! Since you get to choose first… Who are you gonna pick?” Komori asked and without a second thought Sakusa said the first name that came into his mind.

“Hinata.”

A wide smile grew on the boy’s face as he hopped over to stand next to Sakusa. Bokuto was a little disappointed that he wasn’t going to be able to play next to the small sunshine but nonetheless smiled. If Hinata was happy then so was he. Bokuto ended up choosing Akaashi and they both high fived as they stood next to each other. Sakusa then chose Oikawa since they needed a setter and Bokuto took Tendou onto his team. Oikawa forced Sakusa to pick Iwaizumi which left Ushijima to join Bokuto’s team. Once the teams were chosen they all walked to their respective spots on the court. 

While Sakusa was handing his mask over to Komori so he could play…

Hinata walked up to the ace, tugging at the bottom of his shirt to get Sakusa’s attention.

“Thank you for letting me play Sakusa… It means a lot to me,” Hinata said and the Ace of Itachiyama just smiled and winked at the ginger once more. 

“Don’t worry about it Hinata… You deserve to play.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know this is one of the shorter ones and it is a little bit different... But to be honest? I didn't really know how to work this team into the story line! So... I tried my best! I am also happy to announce that this isn't going to be the only Haikyuu book on my page for very long! I have so many plans for new fanfics that I can write for you guys! 

These include:  
Human/Animal Hybrid AU  
Greek Demigod (Percy Jackson) AU  
Haikyuu ships one-shot book  
Mythical creature AU

I'll inform you guys when those books come out if you are interested in reading something like that! Again thank you all so much for your love and support. I am also really sorry that this chapter took such a long time to get out. Just remember that I love you all and have a wonderful life! Also please stay safe! I know the world isn't that great right now but you can always find a light somewhere! You may not find it today or tomorrow... Next week or next month. But somehow? You'll make it to where ever you need to be. Just believe in yourself and you'll make it through. I love you all and have a wonderful life... Until next time!


	14. A Place on the Team

Wow! Another Chapter! I'm so happy that you all enjoy reading this series and I can tell you this... It is pretty far from being over. Even if the main plot of these one-shots are over... I'll still update the book one and awhile! I promise you all! Well... That's all I've got to say right now! But you'll be happy to find a special gift that I have for you guys at the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoy this new installment and have a wonderful life! Love you guys!

Now into the chapter!

\--------------------------------------------

The team didn’t think this through… Practice had ended and everyone was tired. They didn’t think that this would happen. The entire team went into the clubroom and one after the other everyone left. They were going to have another meeting in the gym but Ukai let them change out of their sweaty clothes first. Soon Hinata was the only one left. Knowing everyone else was waiting in the gym made the small decoy move slower. It’s not like they needed him anyways… He wasn’t in the beginning line up anymore. 

The ginger was looking into his locker at his volleyball jersey. The white number ten seemed to be staring back at the ginger. Hinata searched for it… The feeling that he got when he saw the TIny Giant fly on the TV. That rush of the game that made all the difference in his life. The happiness that came with volleyball. The sting in his hand when he hit down a spike. The looks he got from the players on the other side of the court and the positive confirmation from the other players. But the only thing that laid there was a piece of clothing. His number ten jersey… Mocking him and laughing at him. Making fun of something that he couldn’t do.

Yes he’s worn the jersey…

He wore it during games when he stood on the sidelines to watch the others play...

Yet it seemed like it’s been so long since he’s actually worn it… 

“Oh… I didn’t think anyone else would still be here. It is pretty late don’t you think Hinata? The others are waiting for you downstairs” A voice asked softly, the voice scared Hinata so much that he slammed his locker shut and quickly turned to the origin of the sound. “You might want to get a move on… Ukai told me it was ok if I was a little late to the meeting since Takeda held me back for something… But you on the other hand? You don’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

At that moment Hinata’s head started to race and his heart started to pound. Standing right there was the boy who had all of his answers. The teen who put Hinata into this impossible situation. But the ginger held himself still. He wanted to wait for Kageyama. He wanted to respect the boy’s privacy. But it was so hard for Hinata… Kageyama… He didn’t want to chase the setter away… He didn’t want his teammate to leave him! Hinata’s real teammate! Someone he could rely on! The boy who could help Hinata do the thing he loves most again was standing right there. It was also perfect! No one was around and it was just them. They could just have a normal talk…

Maybe HInata could even play again….

But of course nothing could work out Hinata’s way.

Not anymore…

“I’ll see you later Hinata. Better hurry if you want to catch up,” Kageyama simply said, shutting his locker and picking up his bag.

Hinata just snapped.

“Alright! That’s it! I’m done waiting for you to come to me! I’m so tired and I don’t know what I’m doing wrong! I don’t know what you're thinking! I can’t read your mind Kageyama! I don’t know if you think I do? But I can’t!” Hinata yelled and quickly closed the distance between them, slamming Kageyama into the lockers in anger. Kageyama could hear his bag hit the ground with a thud as he started down at those burning amber eyes. 

“I’ve waited for weeks now Kageyama! I haven’t played a full game with my own team for weeks because I’ve been waiting for YOU! I was actually thinking about you! What is wrong with you!? Is it because I couldn’t hit one simple spike!? Is that why you won’t toss to me anymore!? Just because I don’t meet your standards you throw me aside like some tool!? I thought you moved past that ‘King of the Court’ crap! I thought we were actual teammates! But I guess I was wrong! You’re exactly the same as the day I first met you,” Hinata yelled, his hand gripping at the front of Kageyama’s shirt.

Kageyama couldn’t speak… Never has he ever seen Hinata this angry. 

It scared him.

“What!? You have nothing to say now!? Come on King! Answer me! Or are you too regal to answer!? Come on Kageyama! King of the Court! Tell me what I did to you! Tell me what I did wrong! Where is that smart mouth of yours!? THe one that’s always telling me what to do?!” Hinata yelled, slamming Kageyama’s back against the lockers making the latter take in a sharp breath between his teeth. 

Kageyama was about to let out nonsense. He was about to let anything fly out of his mouth. The things Kageyama was about to say he would regret. Some things were true and others couldn’t be true at all. But the setter’s mind was spinning. It felt like he was drowning. He was angry at Hinata but then felt bad… Guilty even. He made Hinata break down like this. He was the one who pushed the ginger past the edge. 

But before he could say anything… He was saved...

“Hinata! Kageyama! Hinata let Kageyama go! Both of you! Stop it!” Someone yelled and Kageyama felt Hinata’s weight pulled off of him. 

But what Kageyama didn’t realize was that his mind and body had completely shut off. Hinata was the only thing holding him up. So when the ginger was yanked away Kageyama's knees gave out below him. Before the setter could fall down onto his knees he was caught by someone. He felt warmth next to him and Kageyama took a deep breath. Trying to ground himself… Everything was happening so fast. It was so confusing...

Kageyama’s sight finally settled and he saw that he was being cradled by Sugawara. That was the one who had yelled at him and Hinata, the one who was the first to get to them and pull the two apart. When his head dipped over to the side he saw Hinata being held back by Tsukkishima with Yamaguchi standing in front of the ginger, trying to calm him down. Yamaguchi was shaking when he saw the look on Hinata’s face and Tsukishima seemed to struggle to hold the decoy back as he thrashed against the blonde’s arms. Kageyama then turned his head away and saw Yachi, Tanaka, Noya, and Asahi standing in the doorway. The others were probably still standing outside, unable to see through the doorway like the others.

“Hinata! You’ve got to calm down! Look at Kageyama! You’re taking this too far!” Yamaguchi yelled and Hinata paused for a second… But then went back to thrashing like crazy in Tsukishima’s arms. “Hinata! This isn't you! What’s going on with you?” 

“What’s going on!? Try asking him!” Hinata spat, his eyes landing on Kageyama who was still shaken and being held carefully in Suga’s arms. “He brought this on himself! HE deserved it! Now let me go! Let go Tsukishima!”

Tsukishima looked over at Suga who carefully nodded as he squeezed Kageyama tightly in his arms, just in case Hinata tried to get to Kageyama again. But instead the ginger ran towards the door and pushed past Nishinoya and Tanaka. Noya was knocked to the ground, his knees and hands getting scraped up. Tanaka was pushed into the doorway, almost crushing Yachi. The group at the doorway just watched as Hinata ran out of view, forgetting his bags and still dressed in his volleyball clothes. 

“Hinata! Come back!” Yachi yelled, quickly dropping her bag so she could dash after the small ginger. She knew it wasn’t safe for him out there. Especially at this time of night…

When Kageyama was ok to sit up by himself he saw his other teammates trying to situate themselves as well. Noya was being helped up by Asahi, his hands and knees were bleeding due to the small cuts he had gotten from being pushed around. Tanaka was being helped by Ennoshita since he had gotten the air knocked out of him when he hit the door frame. Yamaguchi was shaking and it was clear he was scared. Even Tsukishima looked worried but he stayed calm for the teen standing beside him. The only thing the blonde did was put a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder, but instead of just leaving it there Yamaguchi turned it into a full blown hug. Tsukishima was glad to hug Yamaguchi back… Just this once. 

“Are you alright?” Suga asked Kageyama who just looked down at his hands, his face twisting into a scowl.

“This is all my fault,” Kageyama simply said, but before Suga could tell him otherwise he kept talking. “My drive to stay on the court… I put my wants over Hinata’s. We’re teammates and I just pushed him aside. I thought that I knew what was best and even that wasn’t the right answer. But I wasn’t willing to listen to him… I guess Hinata was right… I haven’t changed. I’m still the same “King of the Court” from middle school.”

“From where I stand? I don’t think that’s true at all,” Suga said and Kageyama just bowed his head down, trying to hide in his shame. “Yes you might still be stubborn and everything… But the fact that you are noticing what you did wrong? You’re noticing your mistakes? You aren’t the same King of the Court. You’ve changed Kageyama. You just need a little bit more help.”

“I just hope I can fix this… I don’t want to lose him Suga…”

\---------------------------------------

Hinata was running down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. He had lost Yachi a few trunks back. He knew that he was straying too far from Karasuno but he didn’t care if he got lost… He just wanted to get away. He needed to get away from everything. But soon Hinata bumped into something that stood tall and mighty. The ginger was easily knocked to the ground and when he looked up he saw a hand reaching out to him. He took it without a second thought and saw someone who he didn’t recognize.

“Sorry there little guy… You alright?” The figure asked and Hinata just nodded, scanning the teen before he gave any real answers.

The teen was as tall as Tsukishima… Maybe even taller. His hair was cut short and was a deep crimson red. His eyes were a bright brown, almost looking orange in the moonlight. He was wearing a red hoodie that had the silhouette of some kind of bird on the front. But when Hinata looked longer at the photo he noticed it was a swan. Was he on… Kuroi Hakucho?

“I’m sorry for bumping into you. I’m Hi-”

“Hinata! Nice to see you again man!” A voice yelled and soon Hinata was tackled to the ground, almost knocking him off his own two feet again. 

When Hinata looked at who was hugging him he saw Hamasaki. The same libero he had met in that bathroom. The libero had a die smile on his face as he hugged Hinata tighter and tighter. But soon he was pulled away by someone else. Hinata remembered that face as it was Kuroi Hakucho’s ace named Fujimoto. Hinata waved at the two… They were really nice the first time that they had met and Hinata knew these were only some of the people they were playing in a few days…

“What are you doing here Hinata? Isn’t Karasuno pretty far from here? Did you come out here to scope out competition for your team? Are you a spy?” Hamasaki asked and Hinata immediately went rigid, unable to answer that simple question. 

“Well- Um- I-”

“Hey! Black swans! What are you doing near our Chibi-chan? You trying to pick a fight?” Another voice yelled from behind Hinata, making him just five feet in the air. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Iwaizumi looking down at him with a small smile. Oikawa was standing on the opposite side of Hinata, glaring at the other team in front of him.

“Woah Oikawa! We didn’t know this was your chibi-can… My teammates were just meeting him again. What’s wrong with making friends with the competition?” The teen that Hinata had first bumped into asked and Oikawa just scowled, his hand finding its way onto Hinata’s shoulder so he could hold it tightly and protectively. 

“We both know that you aren’t here to make friends Kamiya… So why don’t you go back to your bus with the rest of Bevy and leave us alone? Chibi-can is with us and that’s final. You Black Swans can find your own people to bother,” Iwaizumi said and the teen, apparently named Kamiya, raised both hands in the air. Soon the three volleyball players walked away, disappearing in the shadows. 

“I’m glad you guys are here… I honestly didn’t know what to do. But.... How did you know them, Iwaizumi? And who was that Kamiya guy?” Hinata asked and the older spiker just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose once he noticed the three were really gone.

“Kamiya is their team captain… They had a practice game with us this morning and they were absolutely brutal… Even when off the court they were so annoying. They might be nice and everything but they are monsters underneath all of those smiles and laughs. It's like they lead you into a false sense of security then strike you down,” Oikawa explained and Hinata nodded in understanding.

“Anyways… We didn’t just run into you for no reason. We got a text from Suga that you just ran out of Karasun without warning… You gave them quite a scare Hinata. Is something wrong? You running away from volleyball doesn’t seem like you,” and with that Hinata stiffened up, showing the two teens that there was something really wrong. 

“I got into a fight… I beat up Kageyama. I pushed him into a locker and probably gave him some type of concussion. I don’t know… I didn’t stay long enough to find out his condition... I just ran like a coward,” Hinata mumbled and the two had wide eyes at the easy confession. 

“You beat up Tobio… I mean he probably deserved it… But that’s beside the point! How about this? I've got an offer for you Chibi-chan. Suga said that he already dropped your stuff off at your house and told us to text him as soon as we find you. We'll text him later and everything and make sure your mother knows your face. Then nothing is out of order! So since you don’t need to go back to Karasuno… So why don’t you come with me Iwai-chan and meet up with the rest of Aobajohsai? We were planning on playing a few rounds of volleyball for fun! I know the team would love to play with you again. Maybe even play on the same side of the court with you,” Oikawa mentioned and Hinata immediately bounced into his happy persona.

“You guys would really do that for me? I- I wouldn’t be intruding right?” Hinata asked and Iwaizumi just sighed, but the smile was clear on his face. The third year was quick to take off his Aobajohsai jacket and threw it over the boy’s shoulders to protect him from the night cold. 

“Like we said before Hinata… You’ve always got a place on this team.”

\-----------------------------------

Alright! Now it's time for the special announcement! By the time you read this? I've already posted a whole new Haikyuu book! It's a Demi-god AU so if you would like to read to then you can go to my page and you'll find it there! I hope you all love it just as much as this fanfic... and if you don't? Then that's alright to! I'm just happy to write for you all! I hope you all have a wonderful life and please stay safe out there! See you in the next chapter! <3


	15. Never Let You Cry Again...

Hello Everyone! It's been awhile hasn't it? I'm sorry I went on a long break... Life has just been a little mean to me but I'm a lot better now! But now I give you guys a new chapter! I finally have found a way to continue with this story! But if you would like to see more Haikyuu work's of mine then go look at my account! I've got a few new books over their that I think you guys would enjoy! But for now let's get into this new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

\----------------------------

“Tendou! Hey! Over here!” Hinata called out and caught the taller redhead’s attention.

At first Hinata was standing at the train station, thinking he had called out to the wrong person. He was so short that he could barely see over the people walking around him. The only thing that he saw was the red hair and immediately called out for the middle blocker. But suddenly Hinata was picked up and put onto someone’s shoulders. Hinata laughed as he rested his chin on Ushijima’s head, his hair smelling like fresh flowers. Tendou smiled at Hinata and patted the small boy’s back making the redhead laugh and put his hand on Tendou’s head. The three walked through the train station and were soon walking the streets. 

“So what do you wanna do little crow? This is your day today! We promised you that we would take you out after your practice… So here we are! What do you wanna do with the Middle blocker and Ace of Shiratorizawa? We can do anything and everything!” Tendou exclaimed and spun around, making Hinata laugh loudly as he started to lean back and almost fell off Ushijima’s shoulders.

“Maybe we could go to the volleyball court then go get some ice cream! I honestly didn’t have anything planned for today!I just wanted to hang out with you guys! I had a lot of fun when we hung out the day you found me in that parking lot,” Hinata suggested and Tendou looked over at Ushijima who just shrugged and nodded. 

“Why not? There’s no harm in playing a bit more volleyball. But didn’t you just finish volleyball practice about an hour ago Hinata? I know you love volleyball but wouldn’t you like to do something else?” Ushijima asked and the two Shiratorizawa players noticed the ginger’s energy falter before bouncing back. 

“Y-Yeah! Practice was fun and all… But I wanted to play with you guys! You play a lot different so I thought it would be fun!” Hinata spat out quickly and steadied himself on Ushijima’s shoulders before he could fall off. He smiled as he looked forward, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes after that small slip.

But what the ginger didn’t was the worried looks that the two older players exchanged. Even when Hinata had called them out of the blue asking if they could come out and hang out with him on the weekends was weird. It seemed like the boy was desperate when he had called. He had called the entire Shiratorizawa team since he had their numbers, but Ushijima and Tendou were the only people who could make it. But even with that he was so excited… Even more than usual. 

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s get to the gym already! Then we can do whatever you want!” Tendou cheered with a smile and threw his hands in the air to break the awkward tension between the three of them. Ushijima let out a sigh of relief when Hinata cheered with Tendou and carried the small ginger through the streets to get to the gym.

The rest of the walk was quiet. Other than some small conversation the three didn’t know what to say. So they just walked through the streets and enjoyed the other people’s company. Once they made it to the gym, Ushijima set’s Hinata onto the floor and the ginger ran to the other side of the court to grab a volleyball. He was practically vibrating at the sight of the court. It’s like the place was the thing that gave him energy. Just standing on the polished floors set off a switch in his head that made him jump with energy. The small boy practically sprinted towards the box of volleyballs. As he was reaching into the huge box of equipment Tendou turned to his teammate and gave Hinata a side look, his eyes filled with concern. 

“He’s not telling us the full truth is he? The little guy is usually telling us non stop about his team after his practices… About what they’ve learned and some of the stupid stunts they try to pull. He’s especially talkative when it comes to that setter of his. What do you think his deal is?” Tendou asked and Ushijima just shrugged and let his own gaze land on the small ginger. 

“I don’t know… But for now let’s just make him happy. He deserves that much,” Ushijima said and Tendou nodded, putting on a smile as Hinata sprinted back to them holding a volleyball with both of his hands. 

“Alright! So what do you guys want to do? We could pass it around or Ushijima could throw the ball to me and I could attempt to spike past Tendou’s blocks! But I can’t do those super fast hits! I can only do those plays with Kage-” Hinata rambled but immediately stopped when he got to that one word… That one name. The two older teens noticed Hinata’s sudden pause and looked over the ginger with a lot of concern. 

“Hinata are you ok? Hinata!” Tendou called and soon noticed that the ginger was shaking, his head hung low with his hair shading his face. The redhead ran towards Hinata and put both of his hands on the boy’s shoulders only for Hinata to pull Tendou into a hug. 

Tendou could feel the front of his shirt become damp and the older teen immediately knew the ginger was crying. Tendou was quick to wrap his long arms around the boy so he could provide as much comfort as possible. The moment Hinata started crying more Tendou looked over to Ushijima for help who walked over to stand behind Tendou. He reached around Tendou and rubbed Hinata’s back and that helped the small ginger steady his breathing. After a while Hinata looked back up at the two, his eyes red and puffy from crying into Tendou’s chest. 

“Hinata… Are you feeling better?” Tendou asked and Hinata sniffled, bringing his arm up to wipe his nose on his hoodie sleeve. The ginger gave Tendou a small nod and slowly pulled away from the hug and looked up at the two Shiratorizawa players in front of him. 

“What was that? You just broke down on us there… What’s really going on?” Ushijima asked and Hinata took in a sharp breath like the words that came out of Ushijima’s mouth had stabbed him. Tendou was quick to put his hands on the boy’s shoulders to ground him. 

“It’s just that things are a bit crazy between me and Karasuno’s setter… I-”

“Why are you talking about Karasuno like it’s a whole nother entity… You’re on the same team aren’t you?” Ushijima asked and the ginger just sighed making the two older volleyball players look at him with wide eyes. “You are playing with Karasuno… Right Hinata?”

“I- I haven’t practiced with them for the past week. I can’t show my face around practice because I don’t think I can keep myself together… I got into a fight with Kage- Kageyama and left things awkward between us. Even before we had the fight we couldn’t connect any plays… It was like he was a whole nother person with me,” Hinata told the two who just listened, Tendou rubbing Hinata’s shoulders here and there to calm him down when he needed it. 

Why don’t you just talk to the rest of the team… They’re your teammates so they should understand-”

“No they won’t!” Hinata yelled and the two were taken aback. 

“Sorry,” Hinata said and Tendou and Ushijima gave him a look. “Well… The team has been trying to make me and Kageyama figure stuff out on our own. That’s how they treated us when me and Kageyama first came to Karasuno… But this? This is much different… It feels like I’ve failed. Like I’ve failed at everything that comes with being someone’s partner… Like I can’t do anything right anymore. And I can’t ask anyone for help cause they want me to figure it all out on my own.”

“Well… Right now you’re with us. Not with Karasuno… How about this! We can get you some ice cream then we can go watch some Volleyball game recordings back at your house. Ushijima has some recent games in his bag. It even includes Nekoma, Shiratorizawa, and Fukurodani plays. So what do you say?” Tendou asked and Hinata simply nodded, wiping the extra tears from his eyes.

\-----------------------------------

Tendou was sitting in between Ushijima and Hinata on a cream colored couch. The ginger had fallen asleep halfway through watching volleyball while Ushijima had let himself wander off as time passed by. Hinata’s head was sitting in Tendou’s lap while his body was curled up in a ball underneath a blanket. Ushijima’s head was laid on Tendou’s shoulder as the two older Shiratorizawa were sharing a blanket. Tendou was just looking down at his phone but he noticed he had gotten a text from someone...

Sugawara: Hey Tendou! 

Sugawara: Have you talked to Hinata lately? I haven’t talked to him for awhile! He also hasn’t been coming to practice!

Tendou: And why would I tell you? 

Sugawara: Cause he’s my teammate?

Tendou: Sure doesn’t seem like it…

Sugawara: Tendou where is this coming from? Hinata will always be my teammate! He’s a part of Karasuno! He’s a crow just like me… What’s going on with you...

Sugawara: Why wouldn’t Hinata be my teammate?

Tendou: Nevermind… It’s not my place to say… But just know that you have something to fix.

Sugawara: Tendou? What do you mean by that?

Sugawara: Tendou!

Sugawara: Tendou what’s wrong? 

Sugawara: What do I need to fix?

-The user [Sugawara] has been blocked- 

Tendou looked down at his phone… It pained him to do that. Suga had been the first on Karasuno to give him a chance. One of his first real friends out of Shiratorizawa other than Hinata. But knowing that Sugawara was one of the people not helping Hinata with his problems and leaving him out bugged Tendou. Before the redhead went to relax on the couch with his other two friends he sent few text messages to different people. 

Tendou never wanted to see Hinata cry again...

\-------------------------------

Alright! I know that this chapter is shorter than most but this is the start of a new story ark! That's all I'm going to tell you right now but I've got big plans! 

The other Haikyuu stories I've got on my account are:  
One Wing Soar (Hybrid AU)  
Camp Karasuno (Greek Gods AU)

I love you guys! Have a wonderful life and stay safe! Please take care of yourself and remember that I love you! <3


	16. The Aftermath

Hey guys! I'm so happy that I'm able to write for you guys again! This has been such a journey that I hope never ends! It's so much fun! Anyways! This is a chapter that explains what happens after of the last chapter! I know most of you wanted to know what happened and who Tendou texted so I now this chapter exists! 

I hope you guys enjoy! Now let's get into the chapter!!!

\----------------------------------------------------------------

[New chat was created]

{Chat renamed: Project- Help Hinata}

Tendou: Hey guys we’ve got a problem… And I was hoping that I could get some help from you all.

Iwaizumi: Why did you make a whole other group chat when we have the group chat that Sugawara made? And why is it named “Project- Help Hinata”

Akaashi: Yeah, what’s going on Tendou?

Kuroo: I would like an answer as well! 

Terushima: I think we are all looking for answers atm...

Tendou: Hinata and his team are having problems.

Ikejiri: What kind of problems?

Moniwa: Problems? What’s wrong?

Ojiro: Wait… What’s going on?

Terushima: You’re going to have to be clearer than that man… :|

Ikejiri: Did they lose Hinata again? I didn’t think Karasuno had any games today…

Tendou: Hinata and his team apparently got into a fight… OR at least him and Karasuno's setter got into a fight. He didn’t tell me a lot but apparently they both got into a fight and Karasuno is leaving them to deal with it themselves. But it’s not working… So now Hinata isn’t going to practice and struggling to even talk about his own team that should be supporting him. We need to put a stop to this as soon as possible…

Tendou: I never want to see Hinata cry ever again…

Kuroo: He was crying?!

Iwaizumi: Wait… Crying!

Ikejiri: Crying?

Kuroo: Bros… I think Kenma just went feral… He’s reading the messages over my shoulder and he read what you sent. Pray for Nekoma!

Iwaizumi: More like pray for Karasuno. Hinata told me and Shittykawa about his fight with Kageyama but he never said anything about it being this bad. He told us the first day the fight happened but he never said anything about the rest of his team. We let him practice with us the rest of the day.

Moniwa: That’s probably the right thing to do for now…

Terushima: For now? What are we supposed to do later? This is Hinata we’re talking about! This is Karasuno! They’ve got a game in a few days! A game against Kuroi Hakucho! What are they gonna do without Hinata and their whole team in shambles?!

Tendou: Well our top priority is to make sure Hinata is ok.

Akaashi: Agreed. All we can do for now is make sure Hinata is feeling better. We’re not going to get anywhere until Hinata is feeling ok and is willing to meet back up with his team. How bad is his relationship with his team?

Tendou: He can’t even say Kageyama’s name without breaking down in tears, or at least I think that’s what's going on. Also when he was talking to me and Ushi about his team he was talking about them like they were a whole nother team! Like the team wasn’t his own.

Kuroo: Bro I think Kenma is going to kill someone. Can we get a Rip for Lev?

Akkashi: Same thing with Bokuto… He’s running around the gym and is yelling. I think he might go depresso mode but I can’t tell for sure. We’ll see. Either that or he’s going to run all the way to Karasuno himself and beat the message into their heads… Help?

Ojiro: Same thing with the Miya twins… One is being pretty chill while the other one is kinda acting out. But they both mad one in the same.

Ikejiri: We’re all somewhat mad right now! This isn’t right...

Terushima: Welp! Rip for all of you…

Iwaizumi: So what do you think we should do? It’s not like Hinata can just stop going to school. He belongs to Karasuno and he’s supposed to be on their team.

Moniwa: Well he is on their team… But who said he had to practice with Karasuno?

Kuroo: What do you mean by that?

Moniwa: Alright here’s the plan…

\---------------------------------------------------

“That can’t be right… Akaashi you’ve got to be kidding me! They’ve got a game against Kuroi Hakucho in a few days! I know that the game was postponed and stuff but still! They can’t just ditch one of their most powerful players! How can they be so stupid?! It’s Hinata! He’s the best thing they’re ever gonna get!” Bokuto as he yelled throughout the room, anger taking over his voice. 

“Well it says it right here. Tendou even sent pictures of Hinata and explained everything to us. He said the ginger has been crying and everything. He texted almost everyone but Karasuno… He does have all of our numbers from the group chat Suga made,” Akaashi said as he reread the text that Tendou had forwarded to all of the teams.

“But it’s Hinata! Hinata! He’s amazing and kind and everything in between and they just don’t help in when he really needs it?! That’s crazy!” Bokuto yells back as he face palms himself before looking over Akaashi’s shoulder at his phone. 

“Would you calm down? Why don’t you use that energy towards making Hinata happy instead of feeling bad? When he comes over we're supposed to make him feel better so he can go back to his own team! It’s not like he can avoid the issue forever. There is only so much we can do,” Akaashi said and Bokuto just sighed and nodded.

“Well alright… We’ll make sure that his visit is going to be the best visit ever!”

\-----------------------------------

“Kenma! Stop taking your anger out on Lev! We’re all angry! Stop it!” Yaku yelled as he tried to pull Kenma off of the tall volleyball player.

The whole Nekoma team were hanging out in their clubroom a few minutes after their practice had ended. Kuroo had been sitting on the floor with Kenma on his lap playing his games. When Kuroo had gotten that text message he was quick to pull out his phone, making Kenma shift in his lap. When he shifted his game avatar had died and right before Kenma could turn and complain to Kuroo he read the texts his friend had gotten. After that one thing led to another and now a lot of emotions were being thrown around at the same time.

“Kenma I get that you’re mad right now but that doesn’t mean you should beat up Lev… Even though it’s really funny. Right now we’ve got to get ready for Hinata to come and hang out with us in a few days,” Kuroo said and Kenma sighed, letting Yaku pull him away from Lev who was holding his shin. 

“What do you think we could do? We’re supposed to play volleyball with him and make him comfortable enough that he’s willing to go back to his own team. That’s not going to be easy,” Yamamoto said and Kuroo nodded, putting a finger to his chin as he thought of ways to help the situation.

“Alright… I think I’ve got a pretty good starting plan we can go off of for now. Gather around everyone.”

\------------------------------------------------

“Can someone get Mad Dog before he hurts himself or someone else?” Oikawa asked his teammates and Yahaba was quick to run after the angry teen. 

“How many days do we have before Hinata comes over?” Matsukawa asked and Iwaizumi shrugged before typing a few more things into his phone. It took awhile before the teen looked back up at the rest of his team. 

“Apparently we’ve got a few days before he comes over to stay with us. But he has practiced with us before so that part of the day shouldn’t be a problem… It’s the comforting aspect I’m worried about,” Iwaizumi said with a sigh before pocketing his phone… It was way too late for this talk in his opinion.

He did have to take care of the team all by himself...

“Well then we should get planning then!” Oikawa cheered and the rest of the team just sighed but agreed to Oikawa’s suggestion.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Do you think Hinata is going to be alright? We haven’t seen him in a while and the first years have been telling us that he’s been avoiding them during their classes,” Daichi asked his two fellow third years as they walked down the streets after their volleyball practice.

“I mean he did have that whole thing with Kageyama… Maybe he needs more time to blow off some steam? That’s why we haven’t approached him, isn't it?” Asahi asked and Daichi nodded and when he didn’t get a response from the third year setter he turned to him. “What do you think Suga?”

“W-What? Oh! Sorry I didn’t hear what you were saying” Sugawara said quickly as he pocketed his phone and adjusted his backpack, looking over at his two fellow third years. 

“You’ve been out of it and on your phone ever since practice ended… Are you alright?” Daichi asked, stopping in the middle of the lamp lit sidewalk so he could face his friend. “Is something wrong?”

“I was texting everyone on the group chat privately and asked them if they had heard from Hinata at all… All of them said no except for Tendou. But when I talked to him he seemed angry with me and said that Karasuno made a big mistake. Then without giving me a clear answer he blocked me. I’ve been waiting for him to unblock me thinking it was a mistake but he hasn't yet,” Suga said looking down at the ground sadly. 

“He blocked you and after saying you did something wrong? Well did he say anything about Hinata or hearing from him?” Asahi asked and Suga just shook his head. “Well that’s not good at all… But maybe he has seen him!”

“Yeah… Maybe” Daichi pondered, then turned over to Sugawara. “How’s Kageyama doing by the way? I know that you were the one who brought him to the infirmary and you were the one who was updating on his condition. All I know is that he’s supposed to take it easy during practices. Is he going to be alright before our next game?”

“He should be alright… Just a small concussion. To be honest his pride might be more damaged than his head. He’s been asking me questions here and there about Hinata since they’re not seeing each other. But he seems like he wants to apologize… I just don’t know if Hinata is ready to hear it yet. I want to make sure they’re both ok,” Sugawara said and the two nodded in understanding.

Just then Daichi’s phone vibrated in his pocket making the teen jump. He was quick to pull it out as he held the phone out in front of him. Suga and Asahi took the invitation and gathered around their friend so they could look at the messages. It took awhile to open up the messages, but once open Daichi read over the text with the two other teens.

\--------------------------------------

Ikejiri: Hey Daichi! I heard that there was something happening between Karasuno’s teammates… I just wanted to make sure it was true before assuming.

Daichi: What do you mean by problem?

Ikejiri: I heard something about Hinata getting into a fight with your setter, Kageyama, and that you guys weren’t helping the two and leaving them to deal with the problem themselves. Does that sound right?

Daichi: Yeah… How do you know about that?

Ikejiri: Well Tendou texted the other teams and told them that Hinata was having problems with his team. Hinata was crying Daichi… I know you want him to figure all of this stuff on his own but I don’t think he can. He’s just in his first year! A first year who’s never had a real team before Karasuno… And a team is supposed to be there for one another. 

Daichi: I- Thanks a lot Ikejiri… I promise that Karasuno will make this right.

Ikejiri: Anytime! I know the other teams won’t be that forgiving tho so you might want to watch out. They’re all being really protective over Hinata. Since he was crying too they’re a bit angrier than usual. 

Daichi: Noted. Anything else we need to know?

Ikejiri: Well…

Ikejiri: They’re planning to let Hinata practice with their own teams since he isn’t comfortable hanging out with Karasuno. But it’s only going to be for a few days. Maybe on the last day of practicing with the other teams he’ll be ready to go back to you guys… Be we can’t be sure until we get to that point. 

Daichi: So all we can do for now is wait?

Ikejiri: Yep that’s pretty much it… Each team is only allowed one day with Hinata before he’s sent to the next team. It’s just so he’s exposed to multiple options and that kind of stuff. But after the last team we hope he’s ready to go back to his own team… While he’s with each team we’re going to try and find ways to help him but after he’s gone and he has no one else to go to it’s all on you.

Daichi: Alright… Thanks Ikejiri. Keep me posted? You have Suga’s number right?

Ikejiri: Yeah I think I do. I’ll text him if needed to. Thanks a lot Daichi. I’ll be your inside man for now. I won’t tell the others that I’m talking to you just in case they’ll kick me out and stuff. So far I’m just planning to lay low. 

Daichi: Alright… Talk to you later Ikejiri.

Ikejiri: See you later Daichi!

\------------------------------------------

“We really messed up didn’t we?” Asahi asked out loud and the other two third years could only nod after reading everything that Ikejiri had sent them. 

“We’ve got to fix this as soon as possible… For Hinata,” Daichi told the other two who nodded in agreement.

“For Hinata.”

\-----------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter! I love all of your support and I love reading your messages! You guys are so nice and give me so much happiness! So if you have anything to say about this chapter then go ahead! I also take suggestions for other chapters! So don't be afraid to suggest things like that! I love reading what you guys think of! Also this book isn't the only Haikyuu book that I have! I've got two other books that I also update regularly now! I would be very grateful if you give those books as much love as you give this one! 

Thank you guys again!!! Please stay safe and have a wonderful life! I love you guys! <3


	17. Your Talent

Hey everyone! I'm happy to bring you this new chapter! I really hope you enjoy! Also I would really appreciate it if you give my other Haikyuu fanfictions some love! I love you guys and enjoy the chapter! I also had to repost this chapter cause I think something went wrong when I posted it originally! But anyways! Let's get into the chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

\----------------------------------------------

Hinata’s bike screeched to a halt as he stopped in front of Aobajhosai’s gym in the middle of the high school campus. He was breathing hard and his shirt was somewhat sticking to his back. But he smiled as he laid his bike against the wall of the gym, dropping his backpack nearby. The ginger was quick to fix his hair and take off his light jacket. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had told him that all he needed to bring was his own volleyball shoes and whatever volleyball skills he has gained. Hinata grunted a bit as he slid the door open and the smell of the gym hit him like a tidal wave. He was quick to run inside, closing the door once inside.

“Hinata! Hey! Nice to see you again Ginger,” Someone said as he turned around after sliding the door shut with a loud thud. The boy turned around to see Iwaizumi walking up to him, a towel hung around his neck and a yellow water bottle in his hand. “I see that you listened to Oikawa’s request and only brought your shoes… Well anyways. I’ll bring you to our club room. We’ve got a small surprise for you there.”

Hinata was quick to walk behind Iwaizumi as he led him to the team's club room. When inside Hinata noticed it looked almost exactly like Karasuno’s club room. Dark teal ockers lined the walls while two wooden benches sat in the middle of the room. Iwaizumi walked to one of the lockers and stood next to it, Hinata looking at the locker with confusion and interest. 

“We asked the coach and told him that you will be joining us during practice. So he said since we’ve got multiple free lockers here you can have one of your own… Just in case you need to practice with us another time. I’ll leave so you can get changed. Just meet me outside. I’ll be right next to the door,” Iwaizumi said walking past the ginger, putting a soft hand on his shoulder for a quick second before walking away.

Hinata couldn’t help but stare at the locker for a few seconds before putting a hand on the cold metal. He took in a deep breath and slowly pulled the locker door open. Inside was almost empty, the only thing being in there being a small box sitting on the middle locker shelf. The ginger noticed the envelope sitting on the top of the box and was quick to grab it and open it. Inside was a letter and a small card. Hinata held the card in one hand and the letter in the other as he started to read.

\--------------------------------------

To, Hinata

Hey Hinata! Since you're going to be practicing with us we thought we’d make you feel more at home! This is going to be your locker from now on. So whenever you come to visit and practice with us you’ve got a place to put your stuff! THat card is going to help you get on and off campus and let people know you’re not trespassing. Make sure you keep it on you whenever you come here! Also inside of the box is a small present for the whole team! We all pitched in so we could give you this so we hope you like it! See you on the court Hinata! 

From, Aobajhosai

\-----------------------------------------

Hinata smiled at the letter, reading over it a few more times before finally setting it on the bench. He also took the time to look down at the card. It had his name on it and underneath was the word ‘visitor’. Hinata ended up putting it down with the letter before looking back inside of his locker. Once both hands were free he reached over to the box inside and carefully opened it. Inside was a new Aobajhosai jersey. It also came with a pair of matching shorts. Hinata was quick to change into the new uniform before putting the box away and putting the visitor card in his short’s pocket. Before walking out to Iwaizumi he stopped to look at himself in the mirror set inside of the club room. 

Hinata's smile became wider when he saw that the number on the jersey was number ten…

The ginger burst through the door and smiled over at Iwaizumi who was just leaning against the wall outside. “Thank you so so so much! The jersey is awesome! Is it really ok that I come back and practice with you guys again?!” 

“Of course Hinata. If we didn’t think it was ok then we wouldn’t have gotten you a locker and a jersey. Not come on… I don’t know how long Shittykawa can wait,” Iwaizumi said with a smirk, putting a hand on Hinata’s shoulder before walking him back to the gym.

“I can’t wait to practice with you all!”

“And we can’t wait either Hinata…”

\-----------------------------------------

“Come on guys! Practice is over! Let’s take a team picture with our favorite Chibi-chan!” Oikawa cheered and the rest of the team ran over, surrounding the small ginger. 

Iwaizumi was on one side of Hinata while Oikawa was on the other side, an arm wrapped around the shorter teen. Kyotani was behind Hinata with Yahaba standing right next to him. Kindaichi was able to pull Kunimi into the front bottom of the picture, right underneath Hinata. Watari, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki filled in the back, making funny faces and weird poses. Oikawa made sure to include everyone in the photo before smiling and taking the picture. 

“Here Chibi-chan! I’ll send the picture to you!” Oikawa said, as he started to scroll through his phone and type a few things in. “Now! Why don’t we have some fun before Hinata has to go home? We can show him how the team likes to party! And since I’m feeling generous today… I’ll pay!” 

The whole team laughed and joked around on their way back to the club room. While they were changing out Hanamaki and Matsukawa thought it would be a good idea to towel whip Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the back once they took their shirts off. That started a never ending war, towels being thrown around everywhere and laughs filling the club room. Hinata gladly joined in, and at some point made it onto Kyotani’s shoulders. Hinata and Kyotani ended up becoming an unbeatable machine as they chased the rest of the team around. 

Once the war was over they were all covered in small red welts and Oikawa had a growing bruise on the middle of his back. But they were all laughing, the stinging pain going away almost instantly. They finally got changed out of their uniforms and got into street clothing. To Iwaizumi’s relief Oikawa didn’t wear his plaid pants. Once the whole group was done changing they walked off of campus and headed over to a nearby restaurant.

Oikawa pushed the door open and Hinata was hit with the smell of food and other fizzy drinks. It reminded him when he was at that fun Training camp and the coaches treated them to some food after their hard training. There was barely anyone there since it was pretty late and most of the people looked ready to leave… Meaning the whole team would have the place to themselves. But then Hinata saw the huge dance floor and the karaoke machine in the middle of the restaurant. The whole team was able to claim a huge table near the middle of the room, all of them sitting around and chatting with each other. 

“Hey! Hinata! Have you ever tried dancing and Karaoke before?” Matsukawa asked as he wrapped an arm around the short ginger. Hinata thought back to that one time the team had a karaoke session but he’s never tried to dance before… Volleyball has always been the first thing on his mind. So Hinata shook his head.

“Well what are we waiting for! Matsukawa and I can help you out! Today is your day to hang out with us! So let’s do the most we can to make this night last!” Hanamaki cheered, sliding up to the otherside of Hinata, smiling brightly. Hinata didn’t even get the chance to say no before the two third years pulled him from his seat.

Oikawa watched the three teens run towards the dance floor and immediately wanted to join. He saw that Kindaichi, Yahaba, and Kunimi had already claimed the Karaoke and Watari and Kyotani were getting drinks and watching all the chaos take place. Oikawa was about to jump up and join but then he saw Iwaizumi not moving next to him in his seat, watching the rest of the team having fun in front of him. Oikawa just puffed out his cheeks in frustration and grabbed his friend's arms so he could try and pull him from his chair. 

“No Shittykawa… I don’t feel like dancing with you,” Iwaizumi plainly stated before Oikawa could yell at him to stand up. He was quick to pull his arm out of Oikawa’s grip, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes forward… His eyes never met Oikawa’s.

“Would it kill you to relax?” Oikawa teased his friend, making Iwaizumi’s close his eyes and his face twisted into a scowl. 

“Probably,” Iwaizumi replied with a sigh, still not looking Oikawa in the face. “Likely it would kill you too. I’m here to supervise you all because you know how crazy everyone can get. And now that Hinata is here? The chaos level has significantly risen.” 

A smirk flashed across Oikawa’s face. “Eh… I’ll risk it!” The teen said and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, pulling his arms apart. “Come on! Dance with me!”

Iwaizumi resisted less this time as Oikawa pulled him towards the dance floor. But the teen made a personal mistake when he looked Oikawa in the eyes. The boy was smiling uncontrollably as he grabbed both of Iwaizumi’s hands and spun them both around. Iwaizumi could feel his face get red and so he pulled a hand away from Oikawa so he could quickly over his heavy blush. Oikawa gave his friend a concerned look, not knowing what he was doing.

“Iwa-chan… Are you ok?” Oikawa asked and Iwaizumi just nodded, slowly pulling his hand away from his face. He took a deep breath before taking the hands that he had pulled away from moments before. “I- Um… Iwa-chan? Are you really feeling ok?”

“Yeah… Yeah… I’m fine Shittykawa! You brought me out here to dance so let's dance,” Iwaizumi mumbled and Oikawa’s eyes went wide. But then he smiled and let out a small chuckle before pulling Iwaizumi into a dance.

“Yeah! Get it Iwaizumi!” Hanamaki yelled from the other side of the dance floor making Hinata and Matsukawa look over at the couple. “Bro! The OG’s are finally breaking their sexual tension! Let’s get it! You owe me ten dollars Yahaba!”

\---------------------------------------

“Thank you guys so much for letting me come and hang out with you… I really appreciate it,” Hinata said as he took a bite out of the meat bun Kiyotani had bought him. “This was really fun and I would love to do it with you guys again!”

“We told you that you can come around anytime Hinata! If you wanna just hang out with us after practice then that’s cool too!” Kindaichi said, patting the boy lightly on the back, Kunumi nodding next to him. “See even Kunumi wants to have you around!”

“Yeah! I’ll be sure to visit again soon! I want to see you guys again!” Hinata said with a smile before looking down at the ground. His eyes seemed far off and soon he even stopped walking. The team looked at one another concerned and looked at the ginger, making sure to give him some space so he could breath. “I- I wish it could stay this way.”

“Hey… Hey Hinata. Can you look at me?” Iwaizumi asked, kneeling in front of the boy. Hinata slowly lifted his head up, looking Iwaizumi in the eyes to see him giving him a sweet smile. “I know you want to stay with us. The team and I want you to stick around too! But we both know this isn’t the place where you belong. You belong back with the crows… You belong back with your own team.”

“But- But they- Don’t seem to care about me anymore,” Hinata said, sniffling a bit. “And Kageyama… We can’t do our quick move anymore. If we can’t do that then I’m useless to the team. Kageyama has got the skill and is an amazing setter. That’s probably why I’m the one that they benched… I’m useless without Kageyama carrying me.” 

“And why would you say something silly like that?” And with that Hinata looked up right as Oikawa put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re just as talented as Tobio. And your team is blind if they can’t see the fact that you're amazing. You’ve got that crazy jump and your super fast! You’re the next Tiny Giant in the making! Who wouldn’t think you’re amazing?” 

“Yeah! You’re the best Hinata!” Kindaichi….

“You’re a good opponent.” Kiyotani…

“Like Kyotani said. You’re fun to be on the court with.” Yahaba...

“You’re the best dude! We love hanging with you!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa…

“You’re a great player Hinata.” Kunumi…

“You’re a wonderful player and friend.” Watari… 

“Thanks guys…. Thank you all so much.”

\-------------------------------------------

I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! The next few chapters are going to be like this with Hinata going to different teams and hanging out with them before going back to his own team! I hope to get those chapters out soon and I hope you guys like the future chapters too! I love you guys and have a wonderful life! I'm very greatful for all of your support and love that you've given this story!

Also I would really appreciate is if you check out my other Haikyuu books too! They're different AU's I've come up with and I think you guy still enjoy! Thank you and I hope to write for you all soon!


	18. A/N

Hey guys! I’m so so so sorry for the lack of updates- I’ve been so busy with school and- Well life- I’ve been having friend troubles and have spent a few nights crying instead of updating fanfic- But I’ll try to update again soon!

Love you guys <3


	19. I’m Back!!!

Hey guys! It’s been awhile! I’m finally back and I’m currently working on the next chapter of this book! Thank you all so much for the support and I’m so grateful for all of you!

If you guys want to make any fanart (for all the artist out there) or just send me any support in the form of social media posts I’ve got a few platforms you can tag me on!

TikTok: Berry.m0chi or Guardian.daydream  
Instagram: Bery.M0chi  
Tumblr: Berrym0chi

Again thank you all so much for the support and I love you all!!! Have a wonderful life and remember that I’m always here for you guys! <3


	20. A Call for Help

Hey Guys! I'm so happy that I'm able to put out a new chapter for you! I hope you enjoy this one! I don't really have much to say other than I hope you're all staying safe and everything...

Anyways! Let's get into the chapter!

\------------------------------------------------

“I’m glad you came here Hinata! The boys have been waiting for your arrival- Maybe a bit too long for their liking… But anyways! Coach said today's practice is going to be more of a free day! You can practice whatever you need to practice with Terushima and everyone else. Just- Just don’t get them too riled up alright?” Misaki said while rubbing the nape of her neck with one hand, her other arm holding her clipboard close.

“I don’t think Misaki and I can handle anymore of their- Um- Surprises. They’re older than me but I’m honestly terrified of them,” Kuribayashi stuttered nervously as she walked on the opposite side of the other Johzenji manager. “But they seem to really like you! So I don’t think it would be much of a problem!”

Hinata was walking in between the two managers through the Johzenji Campus. Hinata had to have Misaki pick him up at his own house and drive him all the way to volleyball practice. He had seen Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima walk out of school as soon as it was over. He was a bit confused because he thought Karasuno had practice today. But Hinata just shrugged it off. The ginger offered to take his bike but the idea was immediately shot down since they knew that Hinata would probably get lost since he’s ever really been to Johzenji before. 

“You really think they’ll like me hanging out with them? The last time I bumped into them was when they hit me with that volleyball cart and that kind of stuff,” Hinata said and the two managers cringed at the memory. “I really hope I won’t get hit with another cart while I’m here. I’m supposed to meet up with other teams this week…”

“I already told them that they’re not allowed to go cart surfing while you’re here. Well… I told them they weren’t allowed to do it unless you were either on the cart or out of the way... And yes they’ve made up a name for their small game… It’s the only way to get them to clean up after practice. I mean there is net toss and broom wars. But that’s besides the point- Anyways- We’re here! I’ll go talk to them and get them calmed down enough so you can enter the gym. Kuribayashi here will bring you to the Club Room so you can get changed,” Misaki said with a small smile before walking into the gym. 

Kuribayashi motioned for Hinata to follow her so the ginger just bounced next to the manager as they walked towards the club room. The campus looked pretty neat and seemed to be a pretty serious school. It was like Johzenji’s volleyball team was the opposite of how the actual school was. Once the two made it to the club room Kuribayashi was quick to pull out some keys from her back pocket and tried to put it into the door knob. She wasn’t as fluent with opening the door as Misaki was. She could put in the key and open the door first try. She was scary good at taking care of the things at Johzenji. 

“H-Here! Now you can get dressed and everything! I’ll be right outside the door! They gave you locker number ten!” She said happily and let Hinata inside. It looked really clean inside and some backpacks were strewn here and there in front of some lockers. 

“Thanks so much Kuribayashi! I’ll get dressed right away!” Hinata said with a smile, but before he could get into the dressing room the assistant manager grabbed Hinata’s arm. Hinata was quick to turn around and saw the girl smiling at him.

“W-welcome to the team Hinata!” She said happily yet quietly and with that Hinata felt like he was on top of the world. Yeah he did hang out with Aobajohsai all last week but the feeling of getting welcomed into a new team was like getting welcomed into a new family. Hinata loved the rush, it made him as happy as ever.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama was just standing there in the middle of the train station. He really didn’t want to be there… But he was doing this for Hinata and nothing else. Tsukki and Yamaguchi were standing nearby, Yamaguchi looking over the blonde’s phone so he could see what music he was listening to. Tsukki would once and awhile shift his eyes to look at Yamaguchi before looking back at his own phone and just paying attention to what music was playing. Kageyama just shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and let out a sigh. He’d rather be playing volleyball, practicing his sets and his serves. But he knew this was just as important. The three wanted to be better when it came to Hinata. 

So they called some people who knew they could provide some help… 

Yamaguchi was fine with the idea and he was actually the one who came up with the idea. He and Hinata were actually pretty good friends. He wanted to help his friend understand that he was still a part of this team and family. They two talked a lot when they were both benched and got along better than most would expect. On the other hand Tsukki just wanted this all to end. He was annoyed that Kageyama and Hinata had somehow figured out to fight for this long. It was even to the point where Hinata wanted to leave Karasuno and of course it was always about Volleyball. He wasn’t even going to go but of course he went because Yamaguchi convinced him. Karasuno was Hinata’s dream school because of the Tiny Giant. Now he was willing to throw that all away just because of a fight with Kageyama…

‘They both really are idiots aren’t they? Of course it’s the king's fault. Leave it to them to make a huge fight over volleyball,’ Tsukishima thought as he looked up from his phone, watching the train stop in front of the three. People piled out of the train, all ages and sizes. But someone specific caught the blonde’s eye and he smirked. They were all told to invite a single captain from a team of choice… Let’s just say Tsukishima knew exactly who to call that would put Kageyama in his place. 

“So you really are struggling aren’t you? You’re glad your middle blocker friend went and invited me to come see you three! Chibi-chan is in a lot of pain because of you!” A voice called and Kageyama twirled around to see his old captain and he couldn’t help but grimince. Oikawa stood there with his hands on his hips as he leaned forwards to give Kageyama a small glare. Kageyama just looked at Oikawa surprised at first but then his confusion shaped into annoyance. He was really going to get advice from someone he really didn’t like.

The captain was in a white and black striped shirt with a light jean jacket over top. He had on black jeans that were held up by a brown belt. On his feet were normal red converse and a backpack was slung over his shoulder. He could tell that the backpack had his volleyball gear inside of it plus a single volleyball plus books. Kageyama fought the urge to shoot the male a glare but he honestly really wanted to. Instead he glared at Tsukki since each of the first years got to choose who they brought and he knew Tsukki was the one who invited the setter. They all agreed that they would ask someone from another team to help them out and of course Tsukishima somehow got a hold of Oikawa. He probably has asked Suga for the setter’s number. 

But Kageyama invited someone who he knew could piss the blonde off and keep him in line. Soon someone else came walking off the train. A certain middle blocker came waltzing out of a train car, a sly smile covering his face. Kuroo had his hands shoved into his baggy black pants, his walk mimicking a cat’s. He wore a plain white polo shirt with a red flannel shirt. His black boots clicked against the floor as he walked towards the rest. Tsukki’s eyes widened and he snapped his head to look at Kageyama with a glare that could kill. Kuroo was quick to wrap an arm around the blonde, Yamaguchi giving the two some space. 

“Thanks for inviting me Kageyama… I’ve got a bone to pick with the two of you,” Kuroo said as he shot a look at Tsukki and Kageyama himself. Kuroo just waved to Yamaguchi, the teen waving back with a small nervous smile before turning to his fellow third years. 

“Did you two really invite the captain the other hate the most just because you guys wanted to be petty-? You’ve got to be kidding me. We’re supposed to help Hinata and not pissing each other off. You do that every single frickin day already,” Yamaguchi said as he facepalmed. The two first years looked over at the green haired male with questioning looks. 

“Then who did you invite? I don’t see your captain of choice anywhere,” Kageyama said and Yamaguchi looked over to someone just getting off the train, But Tsukki and Kageyama couldn’t see who it was. Kageyama was thinking he had invited someone Aone since the teen was usually spotted taking care of Hinata. Tsukishima on the other hand was thinking it was Ushijima or Tendou since they’ve been showing interest in Hinata. 

“He’s never been around here before- And I haven’t really met him yet so it might take awhile for him to find us here,” Yamaguchi said with a sigh as he looked around the train station. The other two teens looked with him, trying to find anyone he recognized. But Yamaguchi knew that the two wouldn’t know the person he invited even if he was standing right infront of them.

He really didn’t want to do this but Yamaguchi thought it would be a good idea to invite a certain teen. He saw the captain of Kuroi Hakucho walk off the train, his eyes looking through the sea of people before landing on Yamaguchi. He was wearing a red hoodie with black accents with light blue ripped jeans. On the shoulder of the hoodie was his school’s logo and on the back was his Volleyball jersey number. On his wrist was a rainbow wristband and a pink, white, and blue wrist band next to it. His white shoes lacked any stains as he walked towards the group of volleyball players. Somehow Yamaguchi got a hold of Kuroi Hakucho’s Captain… 

“Hello… Nice to meet you guys. I’m Kamiya Akihiko. Thanks for inviting me, Yamaguchi. It’s nice to finally meet you,” Kamiya said with a smirk to the first years as he crossed his arms. He then looked over to the two captains that were on the side. His mood seemed to entirely change as the captains looked at the newest member of their party. “Grand King... Kitty Cat…” He simply said with a fake smile as he looked over to the captains. Oikawa gave the male a sour look while Kuroo just gave him a subtle glare. 

“Black Swan,” Oikawa spat and Kuroo just kept his glare on the captain. Oikawa and Kuroo got along, not knowing each other well but clicking alright. But Oikawa and Kamiya didn’t get along much. Same thing with Kuroo. Kageyama and Tsukki went to stand by Yamaguchi so they wouldn’t interrupt the captains. 

“So how did you get that guy to come…? People barely know who he is- Suga didn’t even give him his number…” I’ve heard the team’s pretty stubborn and stuff like that, Kageyama mentioned and Yamaguchi was about to answer but then Tsukki cut him off. The blonde looked at the tall crimson haired teen, his eyebrow raised in question. 

“Better yet how did you even get a hold of him? They practice a lot and they’re a pretty new team so since they’ve been trying to make a name for themselves they usually don’t have time for anything else other than volleyball. I’m impressed and surprised, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said and Yamaguchi looked at the Black Swan captain then back at his two fellow first years.

“I ran into their Co-Captain a few days ago while I was with my parents at the store. He seemed pretty nice and since we were planning to bring along a captain I thought that Kamiya would be a good idea. Maybe get a new look on the situation since he doesn’t know what’s going on. So I asked Maki, their co-captain, for Kamiya’s number and that’s history! It was actually pretty simple since they were so willing to help out,” Yamaguchi said and smiled when he saw Kamiya walking towards the three first years. 

“How about we go get some food then we can talk about your little chibi-chan problem that you called us here for… How does that sound?” Kamiya asked and the three first years nodded, the six volleyball players making their way to the closest food place. 

Tsukishima wasn’t used to walking next to someone so close to his height. The only other person that could really dwarf him was Lev… But Kamiya was a pretty tall guy a little bit taller than Tsukishima. The fact the male had crimson red dyed hair that fluffed up and made him seem taller didn’t help either. So when the blonde walked between Kamiya and Kuroo he didn’t quite enjoy it. Yamaguchi was walking next to Kuroo while Oikawa stood next to Kamiya, Kageyama on his other side. 

The six settled on a simple food cart that was selling some small snacks. The problem they were meeting up for was almost forgotten when the smell of food filled the air. The three first years of course settled on hot buns, the snack being the only thing they practically eat and live off of, while the captains got some of the other snacks. Kuroo grabbed a Taiyaki, making Tsukishima laugh at him because he chose the fish shaped snack. Oikawa grabbed Dorayaki, the teen taking a bite as soon as he paid for it. Kamiya took a little longer to grab food but ended up grabbing a box of chocolate pocky since he really didn’t know what to get. After they got their food they all sat down at a nearby table. 

“So… What questions did you want to ask us specifically? All you said in your text was that you needed our help and you needed to meet us here out of school and out of volleyball… So what game are you three playing?” Kuroo asked, being the first one to take charge. Kageyama didn’t want to answer and neither did Tsukki. Both of them were trying to figure stuff out themselves. So Yamaguchi just sighed and leaned forward to rest his arms on the table, looking up at Kuroo. 

“We want to be better when it comes to interacting with team mates. Especially Hinata… Since you’re captains we were wondering how you keep your team together. Maybe you could help us in that category of being on a team,” Yamaguchi explained and the three captains looked at each other and nodded. 

“I’ll go first I guess,” Oikawa said and the first years turned to the setter. “Being the leader doesn’t mean just being headstrong all the time. Sometimes you’ve got to listen. People don’t always want to follow someone 24/7. That’s not what a leader is. A leader is someone who sets an example and tries to work with everyone. That’s why I work with the people in my team so we can pull off the combos and stuff we do.”

“With my team I treat them like family… They’re my friends after all- So I treat them not like people to look down on but people to stand with. When being a captain you don’t just lead. You help others grow and then you end up growing with them,” Kuroo added and Oikawa nodded. “That’s why the players choose who gets to be captain. The coach does get a say in it, sure- But the players want a captain they can rely on and someone who they know will have their back whenever they fall.”

“Leading a team is hard. That’s no lie… That’s why people lead differently,” Kamiya said before taking a bit of a pocky stick while looking up at the three. “But it’s rewarding. Seeing others becoming successful just because of something you’ve done? It feels great. You end up becoming closer and closer over time and soon you’re inseparable. You’ve just got to find the middle ground. Everyone is different and each team has their own small little things that set them apart from others.”

“But I- I know I did something wrong- I realize that now. But I just don’t know what I did specifically. I’ve tried to get an answer out of Hinata and I’ve tried waiting until he approaches me- But nothing seems to work with him- Then when he did tell me he kinda pushed me into a locker and gave me a few bruises. Tsukishima had to hold him back while Yamaguchi tried to talk some sense into him,” Kageyama said and Kuroo and Oikawa just looked at each other. They both know what was wrong with Hinata but they’ve sworn not to tell anyone. 

“Well…Did you ever think about how Hinata acts...? I’ve seen a lot of people like him. And from what I heard he seems to be the one that needs confirmation. He doesn’t seem to be the one to act upon things first- especially if he thinks he’s in the wrong or if he doesn’t know what’s going on. Don’t you think?” Kamiya asked, totally oblivious to the other captain’s problems. Even Oikawa and Kuroo listened to what the third captain had to say. 

“Do you think he would’ve approached you the way he did if he wasn’t struggling? Usually people lash out when they’ve got nothing else. Hinata pushing you and yelling at you? Sounds like a last resort to me. The kid had no other option because you gave him no other option,” Kamiya explained and Kageyama just looked down at his hands that were in his lap. 

“But then what-? How am I supposed to fix it? He doesn’t want anything to do with me and I- I don’t even know the first thing about this kind of stuff,” He said quietly and Kamiya sighed, reaching over the table to put a hand on the younger teen’s shoulder. Kageyama looked like he was about to cry… So Kamiya looked to the other four at the table, the teens getting the idea and getting up to go somewhere else and resume their talk. 

“Listen Kageyama… I get it ok? I’ve been where you are- But you’ve got to understand that I can only get yourself out of this mess. Not everyone has everything… But everyone does have something. Just think about it ok? At least you know that you’re wrong. You can learn Kageyama, you can grow- You’ve got a whole team to help you out. You’ve got friends from other teams that would be happy to help you and Hinata… You’ve just got to let them,” Kamiya said and Kageyama just looked up at the older teen and nodded, the tears finally going away. 

“Now… Why don’t I get you some milk and we can play a few games of volleyball? Does 3v3 sound good?” Kamiya asked and Kageyama nodded again with a smile. “Alright. Good! Let’s go catch up to the others alright?”

“I promise Kageyama… We can help things get better.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones... I'm still getting used to being back- But anyways! I'll be updating this book more and more now! So I can't wait to post for you all again! Anyways, Have a wonderful life and stay safe! I love you guys and keep smiling! Until next time! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunshine Siblings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427371) by [roy_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_writes/pseuds/roy_writes)




End file.
